Music in My Heart
by Tilla Baley
Summary: Haley has had a hard time with her music since she and Nathan separated. Brooke begins to help her find the music buried in her heart and also uncovers feelings the girls never knew they had for each other. Final chapter up!
1. Ch 1 Breathe

**Story Summary:** Haley has a hard time with her music since she and Nathan separated. Brooke begins to help her find the music buried in her heart and alsouncovers feelings thegirls never knew they had for each other. Major BALEY ahead.

**Chapter Summary:** Brooke convinces Haley to take on a music project while Haley learns that Brooke has a hidden talent.

**Author's Note:** Italics are their thoughts. Italics are also used when they are singing. Anytime part of the song is in bold its Brooke and Haley singing together. It will make more sense when you get to that part in the story.

**Disclaimer**: This is my first Haley/Brooke story so reviews are greatly appreciated. I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill or any of the musicians used in this story.

**Music in My Heart**

**Chapter 1 – Breathe**

Haley dropped her backpack down by the foot of the bed before falling onto her stomach. She buried her head in her pillow letting out a small frustrated moan before rolling over onto her back. She put one arm over her face and the other on her stomach just trying to not think of anything for a minute.

_This is the part of the day that I hate the most, coming home to our empty, silent apartment._ She thought as she sighed. _OUR apartment_. She thought again then scoffed. At first, her thought of OUR apartment referred to Nathan, but this time for some reason her mind automatically switched to Brooke. They had been living together in the small one bedroom apartment for months now. _I've spent almost as much time here with Brooke as I did with Nathan._ She was taken out of her thoughts when a balled up piece of paper hit her in the head. Again she let out a small frustrated moan then lifted her arm off her head to see Brooke standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Tutor Wife." Brooke said with a smile and her hands on her hips.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said with a small smile in return.

Brooke wondered towards Haley's bed and as she climbed on she lightly slapped Haley's left hip. Haley, so accustomed to this routine, took her cue and scooted over to the right so Brooke could lie down next to her. They had been doing this a lot lately, just lying in bed talking together. Brooke smiled softly at Haley as she laid down on her right side to face her friend and propped her head up with one arm.

"So what were you thinking about?" Brooke asked as she moved a stray hair off of Haley's forehead.

"You have to ask that?" Haley replied with a small guilty laugh.

"No, but I figure it's a good conversation opener." Brooke said with a huge smile.

"Meanie" Haley said teasing with mock hurt as she lightly smacked Brooke in the shoulder. Brooke gently grabbed onto Haley's hand to stop her from hitting her again and let their interlock hands lazily fall to the bed. She laid her head down on the pillow and just watched the thoughts run wild through Haley's head as she closed her eyes. She hated seeing Haley like this. All of her thoughts and the pain were clearly distinguishable on her face. Brooke knew they were all because of Nathan. _He is such an idiot, how could he let such a great girl get away. She is way too good for him anyways and I don't know why she continues to let him torture her like this._

As Brooke continued to look at Haley the bright colored ball of paper that she had thrown at Haley caught her eye. She reached over Haley's head to pick it up. Her movements caused Haley to open her eyes and she was a little surprised to see Brooke's chest so close to her. _Well now, that's unexpected_. She let out a small nervous laugh. Brooke grabbed the paper then looked down at Haley as she heard her laugh. Brooke noticed the position they were in. _Good God, she's so cute when she nervous_. Brooke let a small nervous laugh of her own as she slowly moved away with the paper in hand.

"Sorry, I just forgot that this was what I originally had come in here to talk to you about." Brooke said as she laid down flat on her back and started to open up the ball.

"I found it near the trash can and wanted to ask you about it before I threw it away." Brooke said gently as she handed it over to Haley. Haley looked at it again and sighed. In bold letters on neon yellow paper the flyer read "Hot Spot Radio's Annual Cover Contest". Brooke rolled over onto her side again and put her head on Haley's shoulder so she could read the rest of it out loud.

"Win the chance to sing live inHot Spot Cover Concert" the cheerleader began. "Submit a demo of the following hit songs. A performer will be picked to play each song at the live show." Brooke became excited. "Oh my God, Haley, you totally need to enter that contest. You would sooooo get to play every one of these songs!"

"Easy there, Brooke. Its sooo not gonna happen." Haley said as she folded up the paper. She nudged Brooke to get off of her shoulder so she could turn slightly to put it on her night stand. She then rolled back over so she was facing Brooke.

"Why aren't you going to enter?" Brooke asked sadly. She loved hearing Haley sing and she knew how much the other girl loved it.

"Because I just don't feel it anymore. Ever since I left the tour, I can't take myself to that place inside. I don't have the heart for it anymore. I've been working with Chris ever since I got back and I've come up with nothing. I love Nathan with all my heart and Chris says that that's where the music comes from. He told me I was never gonna be able to do this until I work through everything that's in my head. I think he's right but I just don't know what to do. Nathan is in my heart, and in my head all the time. How can I work through everything when Nathan is keeping me in such limbo?" Haley frowned which made Brooke want to cry.

Brooke laid one hand on top of Haley's. "Hales, listen to me ok. I know your music is important to you and I know Nathan is important to you too but you need to just put Nathan in the back of your mind for a little while."

"I can't do that Brooke." Haley said with teary eyes. "If I just completely disregard everything that is going on with Nathan in order to create music, it's like I've chosen it over him all over again." Haley said with a frown a single tear ran down her face.

Brooke lightly wiped it away with her thumb then took Haley's chin in hand. "Hales, listen to me. Sure, maybe a part of you did chose the music over him when you left but it was Nathan who made you make that choice. And then once you gave up music and the tour, he still doesn't want you back? That's not fair. He let you know you couldn't have the best of both worlds, fine. But then that means that you shouldn't have to give up both worlds either. Nathan may not be here for you right now but your music is."

Brooke then rested her hand on top of Haley's and gave it a little squeeze. "And so am I."

Haley smiled at her warmly then frowned again. "But everything is so messed up in my heart and in my head. I don't even know if I'll be able to create anything worth a damn right now."

"But this is perfect." Brooke says all excited again. "Its' all cover songs. It's somebody else's emotions. Yours can stay nice and hidden for now."

Haley laughed again at Brooke's excitement and how adorable her best friend was being right now. Haley finally let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yeah!" Brooke said excitedly as she kissed Haley on the forehead.

Haley continued to laugh at her antics but then had a serious look on her face. She grabbed Brooke's hand again and closed her eyes. "You have to help though." She almost whispered.

"Through anything" Brooke whispered back in reassurance as she continued to look at Haley while her eyes are still closed. "You just name it."

"Just stay right here for a little while." Haley whispered as she sounded as if she is falling asleep. She enjoyed the security she felt with Brooke so close.

"Forever." Brooke whispered back as she closed her eyes as well, still holding Haley's hand.

**OTH**

Brooke opened her eyes and noticed that it was dark outside. She didn't realize that she had even fallen asleep, let alone for that long. She looked at Haley. _She_ _looks so much more at ease when she's sleeping_. As she let go of Haley's hand Haley stirred slightly and whined a little like a small child. Brooke gently rubbed her back so she would calm down. "Shhh Haley, its ok."

Once Haley was calm, Brooke slowly got off of the bed trying not to wake her up. She knew her best friend wasn't sleeping well at night and hoped maybe tonight she could. There were many nights that Brooke would hear Haley whimper or cry in her sleep. As she stood she noticed the peacefulness in Haley's face was gone and the worry wrinkles in her forehead were coming out. This made Brooke frown. She gently bent down and placed a single long kiss on Haley's forehead as if to try to make the pain go away. "It'll all be ok." She whispered. She walked toward the door then looked back at Haley one more time. _At least I hope it will be_.

**OTH**

Haley woke up in a cold sweat. She had that nightmare again. Ever since she came back from the tour she kept having the same dream. She was on stage and could see Nathan in the crowd. As she opened her mouth to sing to him, nothing came out. As hard as she tried she could not sing. Nathan began to slip further and further back into the crowd with a sad look on his face. She tried to scream to him over and over and over but nothing came out. Nathan was gone but she still couldn't get anything to come out of her. And then she's wake up.

She looked at the clock and realized it was 5:00am. The sun was starting to come up enough that she could tell Brooke wasn't in her bed. Haley raised an eyebrow in confusion then decided to see if Brooke was in the living room. She walked out to see Brooke sleeping on the couch. Her blanket had been thrown to the floor and Haley could tell she was shivering. She let out small giggle then sighed. Brooke had a habit of kicking the covers off of her then getting cold later. Haley laughed as she thought all of the times she has gotten up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night then would see Brooke shivering and put the blankets back on her just to find them on floor again in the morning. As she walked over to Brooke, Haley gently bent down to pick up the blanket and wrapped it around her best friend. She sat down on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and crossing her arms over them. She let out a long breath as she rested her chin on her arms. Haley just sat there on the floor for a moment looking at Brooke. She could see the worried look on her face even in sleep and she knew it was because of her. _Brooke has been amazing since we've moved in together. I honestly don't know how I would be getting through this separation with Nathan without her._ Haley sighed again with a smile. _Well if she's going to try so hard to make me feel better I should at least give it a shot too. I need to start living my life, even if it's without Nathan for a while._ With a sigh, Haley got up off of the floor and gently kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"Thank you Brooke Davis, you may have just saved my life."

**OTH**

Brooke woke to the sunlight hitting her in the face. _Eewww, I hate the sunshine, this is the last time I spend the night on the couch_. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her face. Then all of a sudden it hit her. _It was a school morning! Haley probably slept all night and I didn't set her alarm and now we've both overslept_. Brooke knew Haley would be so upset that they were running late. Brooke jumped off of the couch, getting her foot momentarily tangled in the blanket she had yet again thrown to the floor.

"Hey Tutor Girl, get up!" she yelled as she ran toward the bedroom. "You're…"

"not even here." Brooke finished as she stopped in the doorway noticing Haley wasn't in bed.

"What the hell?" Brooke said out loud as looked around the room with an eyebrow raised. _This is weird. I knew Haley would be in a rush to get to school but I didn't think that she would just leave and not even attempt to wake me up._ Brooke ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she walked back to the kitchen. She then noticed a note on the counter. She picked it up and smiled to herself as she read it realizing it was from Haley.

Brooke –

I thought a lot about what you said and you were right. I woke up at dawn and knew what I needed to do and that was get back into the recording studio. I figured I'd jump on the feeling before it flew away so I'm not going to school today. I'll be at the studio if you want to come hang out. I would really like it if you did."

Love, Haley.

ps: Chris will be there, so be prepared!

Brooke laughed again and folded the note up before sticking it in her pocket.

"Well then if Mrs. Scott doesn't see the need to go to school today, then neither do I." Brooke said out loud with a giggle. She hurried to the bathroom to shower. For some reason she just couldn't wait to see Haley.

**OTH**

Brooke didn't realize that she had been smiling the whole drive to the studio. It made her happy that Haley felt better and that she was the cause of the other girl's upswing in mood. She had an extra little bounce in her step as she walked up to the building. Once inside, she took her sunglasses off of her face and placed them on top of head. As she walked down the hall she absent mindedly dragged a finger along the wall. She stopped when her finger ran over a framed photo and saw it out of the corner of her eye. _Haley?_ With a raised eyebrow she took a step back and looked at it again. She was right. It was a promo picture of Haley and Chris for their single. It looked like it had been taken from one of their concerts. They both appeared to be singing. Brooke stared at Haley, first noticing that her eyes were closed as she sang. Brooke's eyes then trailed down Haley's body, noticing that her left hand was on the strings as her right rested on the top of the guitar in front of her stomach. Brooke then lightly touched Haley's face then let her finger trail down to Haley's right hand. _I'll get you there again_. Brooke thought to herself with a confident smile on her face. She then glared at the picture of Chris. _Without you there, of course. _

**OTH**

Brooke pushed open the doors into the mixing room to see Chris and Haley sitting in the sound booth. Haley noticed almost right away that Brooke had walked in. _She's here! I can't believe she came_. She smiled and waved then put up one finger letting Brooke know she would be out there in a minute. Brooke smiled back and shook her head in acknowledgment. She sat down at the mixing board watching them argue about something but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Chris, I don't know what it is, but it just doesn't sound right yet." Haley said as she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What are you talking about Haley? It sounds fine. In fact, I am so going to send a copy of this to Michelle. She is going to kick you butt for always turning her down when she wanted you to do this duet with her. I still can't believe she actually bought that line of bull that you couldn't sing this song."

Haley laughed at memory but then shook her head, trying to concentrate again. She started walking around the room with one arm folded around her waist and the other hand on her cheek. "Whatever, we still need to figure what else is missing."

"I already know what it is." Chris said.

"Chris, please, don't start." Haley said frustrated.

Chris just put his hands up. Haley continued pacing.

"I'm just saying, you need a little more attitude, a little less pathetic moping," He said with a smirk.

This made Haley stop pacing long enough to glare at him then she continued again.

"I need something else alright, I just don't know if I have that kind of attitude in me right now."

"Maybe, you could barrow some from her" Chris said nodding his head toward Brooke.

Haley laughed slightly. _I might_ _as well, I get enough of my strength from her right now anyways_. Haley stopped pacing and looked over at Brooke. She could see her friend staring at her. They exchanged a smile. _I'm so glad she's here_. Haley thought before she began to pace again.

"Let's just listen to it again." She said to Chris as she walked up to the mic. "Hey, Brooke."

Brooke jumped slightly when she could now hear Haley's voice loud and clear.

"Yeah?" Brooke said.

Haley smiled and giggled slightly. "There's a blue button on the top row. I can't hear you until you hit it."

Brooke smiled and did so. "What do you want Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked in a fake irritated voice. She flashed a million dollar smile at Haley which made Haley smile back.

"Brooke, I need you to run the playback. You should see a flashing orange button. Hit it for me."

Brooke did as she was instructed then sat down in the chair as she heard the music start. She recognized that it was "Breathe" by Michelle Branch but it was Haley singing it. She swung around gently in the chair until her back was to the sound booth. Brooke smiled and began to sing along with Haley's voice.

Haley tried to focus on her voice as she heard the recording play over in the playback speaker. Suddenly she realized that something was different about the sound.

"Chris, do you hear that?"

He stopped and listened for a second. "Yeah, what is that? Where's that back track coming from?"

"I have no idea." Haley said as started to walk toward the mixing room with Chris right behind her. She opened the door to find Brooke singing along not yet realizing they were in the room. She was too lost in thought. _Damn, who would have thought?_ Haley said to herself as she watched Brooke sing. She then looked at the mixing board noticing that the "intercom" button was still on. She looked at Chris who was smiling because he had noticed the same thing.

"Ok, you have sooo been holding out on me." Haley said with a huge smile.

"Oh!" Brooke yelped with a small jump as she finally realized they were in the room. She swiveled around in the chair to face them. "Damn you Tutor Girl, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said as she put one hand to her chest.

"Yeah well you deserve it" Haley said as she walked over to Brooke, sitting down in the chair next to her. "Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?"

"Hales, I can't sing." Brooke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I beg to differ." Chris said with a smile.

Brooke just glared at him. "Look, I may able to sing along to a CD but I'm definitely no Haley."

Haley just smiled and put a comforting hand over Brooke's. They exchanged smiles before Chris interrupted them.

"But that's just the point. You have an…ok voice." Chris said. He always did have a way of downplaying everybody else's ability, "but it's the kind of sound that makes a good back up singer. That's basically all you were doing by singing along to the track."

Brooke glared at him then looked Haley. _What are you thinking Tutor Girl?_ Haley smiled and squeezed Brooke's hand as if she could tell Brooke wanted to ask her something. Haley nodded in understanding then looked over at Chris.

"Chris, can you us a minute?"

Chris just laughed lighted "Yeah, sure. Just make it a quickie, ok? Time is money," he said tapping his watch and laughing again as he walked out into the hall shaking his head. Haley turned her attention back to Brooke.

"Look Brooke, we were in the sound booth listening to my track and the intercom button was still on. We could hear you singing too. Our voices were blending and we sounded amazing together." They both smiled shyly at the comment then almost simultaneously tucked a strand of hair behind their ears.

Haley continued, "Anyways, it would mean so much to me if you would sing back up on this track. I know it needs a little more behind it and I think you're it."

"Hales, I …." Brooke started to protest but then stopped when she saw the look in Haley's eyes.

Brooke sighed. _Oh crap, I'm promised her I'd do anything for her didn't I?_

"Ughhh… ok, I give in."

A light of hope and love shinned in Haley's eyes. "You mean you'll be my back up?"

"Yeah Tutor Girl, I will."

"Oh good!" Haley said with a big smile as she leaned in to give Brooke a big hug. Brooke laughed lightly then softly kissed the side of Haley's head. "I'll always be your back up."

"I know." Haley whispered back. She liked the way that sounded coming from Brooke.

For a moment they just stayed in each others embrace. Neither noticed Chris poking his head in the door. He had an evil smile on his face. _Oh man, I can't to tell Nathan about this_. He then knocked on the door.

"Ok ladies, let's get your asses in the studio."

The girls jumped slightly as they turned to face him then looked back at each other. Brooke gave Haley a scared pout which made Haley laugh. Haley placed her hand on top of Brooke's head. "Come on girlie." Haley said as she grabbed Brooke's hand pulling them up out of their chairs and headed toward the sound booth.

**OTH**

After Brooke got a copy of the words and Haley figured out which part Brooke should sing, they were ready to record a first take.

"Are you ready Brooke?" Haley said handing her the headset.

"ha ha, no." Brooke said nervously.

"You'll do fine. I'm right her next you. Just concentrate on me and the music."

Once again they did a simultaneous blush and hair by the ear movement.

"Come on ladies, move your asses." Chris said over the intercom. Haley just laughed slightly and shook her head. She gently ran her hand down Brooke's arm for encouragement then put her headset on as she walked over to her own mic. Brooke watched Haley walk away and put her head set on as well. Both girls closed their eyes and inhaled as she they heard the music start. Brooke opened her eyes and looked over at Haley. She was facing straight ahead but even from Brooke's side view she could tell that Haley's eyes were closed yet she looked extremely focused. Even as Haley began to sing she kept her eyes closed.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say  
_  
_**And I**_

(Haley opened her eyes when she heard Brooke's voice)

_Take it just a little bit  
**I**_

(Haley smiled)

_hold my breath and count to ten_

(Haley turned slightly to look at Brooke and smiled softly. Brooke smiled back)

_**I've** _

_been waiting for a chance to let you in  
__If I just _

_**Breathe** _

_Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
**Everything is alright  
**If I just _

_**breathe**  
_

(Haley had an even bigger smile on her face now. She couldn't believe how great they sounded together. She decided having Brooke singwith her did give her a little bit more attitude)

_Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real_

(Haley turned toward Brooke more, almost as if she was singing to her)

_**And I**_

_Give you just a little time  
**I,**_

_Wonder if you realize  
**I've **_

_been waiting till I see it in your eyes  
_

(Haley and Brooke were still looking at each other and Haley felt like she was loosing her breath)

_If I just _

_**Breathe**  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
**Breathe**  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
**Everything is alright  
**If I just  
**Breathe**  
_

(Haley closed her eyes, but Brooke never looked away)

_So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?  
_

(Haley opened her eyes to see Brooke still looking at her. She felt like she was loosing her breath again)

_If I just _

_**Breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright**_

_**Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright**_

_**Breathe **_

_Everything is alright_

_**Everything is alright**_

_if I just_

_**Breathe** **Breathe**_

_(Haley watched Brooke close her eyes as she did the same)_

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain _

Both girls kept their eyes closed even after the music stopped. They didn't open their eyes until they heard Chris' voice over the intercom. "That was.."

"Amazing." The girls said in unison, looking at each other.

"I wouldn't quite say that." Chris said. "I was gonna say it was a nice first attempt and that we should do it again."

Both girls looked at each other. There was something different in the air between them now. They could see it in each other's eyes. They had sounded amazing together and could feel this new electricity between them.


	2. Ch 2 Feeling Safe

**Ch. 2 Summary**: Brooke and Haley share some feelings and a bed the night after recording their first song together.

**Music in My Heart**

**Ch. 2 – Feeling Safe**

Haley and Brooke burst through the double doors of the building and into cool midnight air. Both were giggling as they walked around the corner to Brooke's car in the parking lot.

"Haley, I can't believe how amazing that felt. Who knew recording music could be such a turn on." Brooke said with huge smile.

Haley coughed slightly then cleared her throat. "Well I wouldn't go that far." _liar_

And almost as if Brooke had read her mind, "Oh, you liar!" she said as stopped and pointed at Haley.

Haley looked like a deer in headlights. _Oh shit_

Brooke just started laughing as she linked her arm into Haley's and made them walk again. "Who would have that you, tutor wife, Ms. "been on tour" would still be so uncomfortable with sex." _It's actually kind of cute_

Haley looked down at her feet with an embarrassing smile. "Well I kinda stopped that once I got married and actually started having sex. Even then, sex talks with you are still way out my league."

They continued to laugh as they walked through the parking lot. Neither one of them seemed to notice that they slipped out of each other's arm and grabbed each other's hand. As they reached Brooke's car she hit the beeper to automatically unlock the doors. They smiled at each other as they let go and walked to their own side of the car.

As they drove back to the apartment, Brooke noticed Haley staring out of the window deep in thought, looking a little sad. _Damn it, I hate it when she starts to get sad_. Brooke thought with a frown. "Hey Hales, what's wrong?"

Haley sighed then turned her head to look at Brooke. "Thank you for today Brooke. It meant a lot to me." She said with a sad smile.

Brooke smiled back softly. "Your welcome. But again, what's wrong?"

Haley closed her eyes as if trying to think of how to explain herself. "I guess…I guess I just feel a little guilty."

"For what?"

Haley sighed. "I just realized sitting here in the car that this was first time all day that I've thought about Nathan."

"Okay, soo not following you." Brooke said confused as she pulled into the parking lot.

"It's that whole choosing the music over Nathan feeling again." Haley said quietly.

Brooke sighed as she put the car in park and turned off the ignition. "Haley, please don't do this to your self. We had a good day today and did something amazing together. So what if Nathan wasn't consuming your mind for one day." Brooke's eyes widen. _Shit, that came out a little harsher then I meant it to._

Haley looked at Brooke with her mouth open. She scoffed lightly. "I can't believe you just said that." Haley said as she opened the door and got out.

_Shit_. Brooke thought as she quickly grabbed her keys and purse then rushed after Haley. She noticed Haley running towards the stairs up to their apartment. Brooke sighed and slowly followed Haley. _I should probably give her a little space before I begin groveling for her forgiveness._

Brooke was surprised when she found the front door partially open and all of the lights off. She turned on the light then set her purse down before she shut the door and locked it. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for herself and a bottle of ice tea for Haley. She then grabbed a box of tissues off of the counter and walked down the hall. The light from the living room gave Brooke just enough light to be able to see Haley on her bed as close to the wall as possible, hugging a pillow. Brooke put the bottles and the tissue box on Haley's night stand. Brooke frowned when she heard Haley sob.

"Haley." No response.

"Haley, please look at me." No response again.

"Fine, but at least listen to me." She said as she took her cell phone out of her pocket, placed it on the night stand, then kicked off her shoes and sat down on Haley's bed. She shifted so her back was up against the wall then laid her legs out. She sighed in frustration as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I hate him." Brooke said in a matter of fact tone. "I hate that he hurts you this much. I hate that he is doing this just to get back at you for following your dream. I hate that there is nothing that I can do to make it better except be here for you when you get upset. But instead, like a big moron I say something that completely comes out wrong and ends up hurting your feelings. I promised you that I would do anything for you to make you feel better so if that means that I need to get out of your space for a while I will. "

Brooke stopped and looked over at Haley. She was frustrated that she couldn't tell if Haley was awake or even listening. But Haley had been listening, very carefully.

Brooke sighed lightly before continuing. "I just wanted to let you that I am truly sorry. I love you, you are my best friend and I would never say anything to hurt you like that on purpose. You can always talk to me about anything, especially Nathan. And I'll always be there if you need a shoulder to cry on."

It almost surprise Brooke when she heard Haley's voice.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Haley said through tears as she turned over and placed her head on Brooke's lap. _Oh thank God she hasn't gotten sick of hearing me complain about Nathan._ Haley thought as she hugged Brooke's leg and continued to cry. Brooke smiled sadly to herself as she placed her right hand on Haley's head then began to rub her back with her left. _Oh thank God, she forgave me. Now if only I could get her to forgive herself. _

**OTH**

Both girls had fallen asleep in the position they were in yet some how deep in sleep Brooke had slid down so she was lying on her side facing Haley. As Haley began to toss and turn while having her usual Nathan nightmare she kept bumping into Brooke. Out of instinct Brooke would continue to move away from Haley until she was near the edge of the bed. Eventually, Haley had kicked so hard that she managed to shove one of Brooke's legs off the bed. This caused Brooke to wake slightly and she groaned as she realized Haley had backed her body up right against her.

"Ow, Haley, move over." She mumbled half coherently.

Haley didn't move. Brooke just sighed. _I'm too tired to move her. I'm too tired to move me. Oh, well maybe if I hold on for dear life, she won't kick me off. _Brooke then threw her arm around Haley's body and drifted off back to sleep.

**OTH**

Haley began to wake to the feeling of absolute security. She didn't want to lose this feeling by waking up completely. She was so warm and safe in her sleeping world. She then sighed in defeat and fought to open her eyes. As she did, she realized that there was an arm around her yet she felt no need to panic. She then heard a familiar groggy moan and realized it was Brooke. Haley smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of being in Brooke's arms. _I didn't realize how much I missed this part_. Haley then put her hand over Brooke's which was lying next to hers and gently pulled Brooke's arm a little tighter around her body. Brooke then stretched slightly causing her breasts to gently push into Haley's back. Haley's eyes, shot open. _Well that's definitely new._ She let go of Brooke's hand put allowed the arm to stay close to her. Haley then heard Brooke yawn and realized she was starting to wake up. _I'm just going to lay her very still_. Haley decided, enjoying the feeling of being in Brooke's arms.

Brooke yawn and stretched slightly again as she begin wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she had her arm wrapped around Haley. _Shit, this sooo isn't good_. Haley had her back to Brooke so Brooke couldn't tell if Haley was awake. As Haley felt Brooke lift her head to look over her shoulder Haley shut her eyes. Brooke laid her head back down and carefully began to lift her arm off of the other girl. Haley felt her move and didn't want her to. A strong urge came over her and she gently crossed both of her arms across her body which caused Brooke's arm to get lodged between Haley's body and arms. Brooke's eyes shot open and she swore she feel her heart melt. _Haley wants me to hold her! _She then frowned_. Don't be stupid Brooke. She's probably just sleeping and thinks I'm Nathan. _Brooke then decided she didn't care. She liked the way Haley felt in her arms. She then inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Just then, Brooke's cell phone rang. Brooke heard it but didn't want to move away from Haley. Haley had heard it as well and as much as she didn't want Brooke to move she knew by the ring tone that it was Peyton.

"Brooke." Haley said gently, not sure if Brooke had fallen back to sleep or not.

"Ugh…" Brooke said in a frustrated moan.

Haley giggled slightly. _She's so cute when she fights waking up_. Haley patted Brooke's hand. "Brooke, you gotta answer it. It's Peyton."

"I know. I just don't want to move." _Away from you_.

_I don't want you to move either. _

Finally, the phone stopped ringing. As soon as Brooke sighed in relief, Peyton called again. Haley started to laugh as she heard Brooke groan in irritation.

"Okay, Goldilocks is gonna die." Brooke said as she quickly rolled away from Haley to grab her phone off of Haley's night stand.

"Whata want Blondie?" Brooke said with a mix of humor and irritation.

"Oh wow, good morning to you grouch!" Peyton said with a laugh.

"No, no, not a good morning. A good morning would be in a couple of hours when its noon" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Peyton said laughing. "Anyways, I was just calling to check up on ypu and Haley. Neither of you showed up for school yesterday or answered your cell phones. What happened to you?"

"Long story." Brooke said not noticing that she was smiling.

"Tell me about it over breakfast."

"Karen's café?"

"Sound's good. Wake the wife, I'll see you there in an hour."

"Okay." Brooke said with a smile. She hung up then lay back down on her back. _Peyton called Haley my wife. No wait she called Haley the wife. Why did I take it that way and why am I smiling? _

Brooke then glanced over at Haley. Haley could feel Brooke staring at her so she rolled over with her eyes closed. Once she settled, she opened them and saw Brooke staring at her. When Brooke saw those adorable eyes flutter open from sleep she felt her heart flutter as well. _Oh_ _no, this is bad. This is very very bad_.

Haley could tell there was something different about the way Brooke was looking at her. She felt her heart flutter as well. _God, she's beautiful. Whoa! That was weird_. Haley shook her head slightly then looked at Brooke again. What's up Brooke?"

"Me, oh nothing." Brooke lied.

Haley just laughed. "I meant what did Peyton want?"

Brooke was relieved. "Oh, she wants to meet for breakfast."

"Oh" Haley said with a frown.

"Do you not want to go have breakfast with Peyton?" Brooke said slightly confused.

"Oh, God no, nothing like that. Its just…well…I'm sooo tired after yesterday and looks like its ready to rain. I just want to stay in bed today." _With you_

_Sounds good to me_ Brooke thought. "I'll tell you what. Let's go fill our bellies then we will come back here and veg out, okay?"

Haley laughed slightly. "Sounds good to me." _You have no idea how good._

Brooke smiled back. "Good, then lets hurry."

Before Brooke could get out of bed, Haley grabbed on to hand. "Hey Brooke, I'm sorry about last night."

Brooke just looked at her stunned for a moment. "Haley what are you sorry for? I'm the one with the big mouth."

Haley went to speak but Brooke wouldn't let her.

"Oh no, don't you dare apologize for crying and being upset."

Haley just shut her mouth and smiled. "Fine, but can I at least apologize for molesting you in your sleep?" She said with an innocent grin.

Huh, what? What the hell did I sleep through? Brooke focused again. "What are you talking about Haley?"

"I'm sorry the way we woke up the morning. I guess I just missed the feeling of sleeping close to someone. There was a body in the bed and I just took advantage of it." Haley said sheepishly.

_Oh, so wasn't complaining_. "Don't worry about. Honestly, it was kinda nice to have someone to sleep next to."

"Good." Haley said as she smiled and sat up then bent down to place a single long kiss on Brooke's forehead. "Thanks for everything Brooke."

"Your welcome." _You_ _are soooo very very welcome. The pleasure was all mine._


	3. Loser's Lunch

**Chapter Summary: Brooke, Haley, and Peyton run into some trouble at the café. Brooke and Haley then spend the day and another night in bed together.**

**Music in my Heart**

**Ch. 3 – Loser's Lunch**

"So, sounds like you two had an eventful Friday." Peyton said across the table to her two friends as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Yeah, I'd call it that." Haley said as she poured syrup on her waffles before handing it back to Brooke who put it back in the holder under the window. As she did, she saw Lucas walking across the street toward the café. At first she didn't notice that Rachael was with him but Payton had as they walked in the door.

"What the hell?" She said annoyed for Brooke as she saw them walk in.

"What?" Haley said as she turned around to look behind her. Brooke looked too then quickly looked away.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be good." Haley said as she turned back toward Peyton.

Brooke was looking down at her plate, pushing the eggs around with her fork. All of a sudden she felt Haley's hand on her thigh. "Brooke, are you okay?" Haley said concerned. _I sooo do not want to see Brooke upset. _

Brooke looked at Haley and saw the worried look in her eyes. All of sudden she didn't feel bad about the whole Lucas thing anymore. "Yeah Haley, I'm fine. Actually, I'm better than fine. I told him to see other people and he is."

"Okay, that is so not what has been in your head these past few months." Peyton said as she crossed her arms on the table.

"No offense Blondie, but you have no idea what's been in my head lately." Brooke said with a smile. _Lately, it's been Haley. _

"Well, well, well, moving on already? That a girl Brooke." Peyton said with a grin.

"I guess you can say that." Brooke said as she looked at Haley briefly before playing with her eggs again.

Haley didn't notice but Peyton did. _Whoa, what the hell was that about? Did Brooke just suggestively look at Haley? No, she couldn't have._

"Are you sure your okay with this?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked back at Lucas then at Haley. "I'm sure," said with a smile.

**OTH**

Lucas and Rachael had been sitting at the counter and hadn't even noticed the girls sitting in the booth. After Lucas introduced Rachael to Karen she took their orders then disappeared into the back.

"Rach, I'm gonna go into the back and help my mom. I'll be right back." Lucas said as he took off his jacket and placed it on the stool.

"Hurry back." Rachael said with a sexy grin.

Lucas smiled back then just shook his head as he walked around the counter to the back. Rachael watched him leave then spun around in the chair to look at all the other people in the café. She then noticed the girls sitting in the booth. She smiled with an evil grin and walked over to them. Peyton saw her coming first.

"Incoming." She said in warning.

"Hey girls, having a loser's lunch?" Rachael said with her hands on her hips.

All three girls glared at her but Brooke smiled as she answered, "Honey, I know having your head in boys' laps doesn't give you much time to eat, but this what a breakfast looks like."

Haley put her hand up to her mouth as she snickered slightly. Peyton's mouth was hanging open as she looked at Brooke who was smiling confidently, then looked at Rachael to see her reaction. While Rachael smiled and tried to remain cool the girls could see the anger forming in her eyes.

"Wow Brooke. That was kind of cruel." Rachael said in a mock tone of hurt. "No wonder Lucas cheated on you then dumped you for her." Rachael nodded toward Peyton.

_Uh Oh_. Haley thought as she watched both of her friends try to lunge at Rachael. She would have thought it was kinda funny that Brooke was trying to crawl over her to get to the bitchy cheerleader if she wasn't trying so hard to keep them from killing her. Haley grabbed Peyton's arm with her left and put her right hand on Brooke's hip to push her back down in the seat. They both sat down again.

"Don't do this to Karen." Haley said eyeing around the café trying to get her friends to understand that it would bad for business if they fought in there. Neither said anything but they got her point.

"Oh, how sweet. Is little Haley gonna protect both of you from me." Rachael said in a fake tone again. She then took a step closer and looked right at Brooke. "Well too bad, because trust me, there is nothing stopping me from coming across that booth and kicking your ass. Wanna see?"

Rachael took another step closer to the table but Haley jumped out of the booth standing in front of Rachael.

"Back off." She said firmly.

"You really think you could stop me?" Rachael said as she raised an eyebrow at Haley.

"Probably not, but try me." Haley said with a firm tone.

Rachael just scoffed at her.

Haley was fuming now. _I'm not going to stand by while someone hurts Brooke_, Haley thought as she balled her fists but kept them at her sides.

"Come on Rach, make you're move. Either that or leave Brooke the hell alone. You got Lucas, you won, now get out of here." Haley said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Rachael was a few inches taller than her and a slightly bigger build. Add in the fact that she was vindictive, she could definitely do some real damage to Haley if she wanted to and Haley knew that. Haley was too lost in her own thought to notice that Rachael laughed as she lunged forward slightly grabbing the lapels of Haley's jacket. She turned both of them around so now her back was to the booth.

_Bad, bad move bitch_. Brooke thought as she and Peyton jumped out of the booth. She grabbed Rachael by the hair and pulled her head back. "Let her go." Brooke demanded.

At first Rachael just smiled at her as if to silently tell her "fuck you" so Brooke pulled a little harder.

"Now!" Brooke commanded.

Rachael let go as Peyton pulled Haley out of her grasp. Once Haley was safe Brooke untangled her hand from Rachael's hair. As she did she walked around her so she was now in between Rachael and Haley. She pointed her finger firmly in Rachael's face.

"Don't you EVER put your hands on her again, do you understand me? You want to steal my boyfriend, fine. You want to take over my cheerleading squad and rip through my social life, fine."

Brooke then took a small step even closer to Rachael. She brought her finger away from the other girl's face and closed her fist in self-control. She was so angry she could barely get the next sentence out of her mouth.

"But if you EVER touch Haley again I will END you. I promise you that."

_I have never seen Brooke so protective of someone before_, Peyton thought in amazement.

_Brooke is so cute to be that protective of me. I can't believe she just said all of that to Rachael. I can't believe I'm more important to her than Lucas and cheerleading. Wait… yes I can. _Haley thought then smiled softly.

She walked up behind Brooke and gently put her on her friend's back.

"Come on Brooke, let's go home." Haley said.

Brooke glared at Rachael one more time and then allowed herself to be pulled away toward Peyton and their table. As they turned away, Rachael picked up a dirty yet empty plate from a nearby table.

"This isn't over bitches." Rachael said.

Peyton saw her and warned her friends. "Look out!" she yelled as she pointed at Rachael.

The girls turned to see her about to throw the plate at them. Haley turned back around and put her hand up to protect the back of her head. Simultaneously, Brooke turned and put her hands up to protect the back of Haley's head as well. Just as Rachael was about to let go of the plate, she felt grab onto her arm. She turned her head to look at whoever grabbed onto her.

"Lucas?" She said to him.

When Brooke and Haley heard his name they turned around to see him holding onto Rachael's wrist with his left hand. He tightened his lock on her wrist as he used his right hand to rip the plate out of her hand. He put it down but still had a hold of her wrist.

"I can't believe you would do this here, in my mom's café. And to my best friends." He said letting go of her. "If this is the kind of person you are then there is no place for you in my life. Now get out of here and stay away from my friends."

Rachael scoffed and looked him up and down trying to gage if he was serious. She then gave him an evil smile. "You lost." She said as she walked out of the café.

"Enjoy YOUR loser's lunch, bitch." Peyton said to the group as they watched Rachael walked across the street in a huff. They all giggled. Lucas then stepped closer to the girls.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Haley answered, lightly hitting him in the stomach. "Thanks for that though."

"Your welcome." He said as he gave her a small hug.

Upon seeing this, Brooke became jealous and grabbed her purse out of the booth. She then started to walk pass them. "Yeah, thanks but I don't need you to protect me." _I don't need you to protect Haley either, I was doing just fine. _She stopped after she had passed Lucas and looked back at the girls. "You two coming?" She looked at Peyton then at Haley. _Come on Haley, please, let's go home_.

Haley saw the look in Brooke's eyes and was trying desperately to read her. _Why does she look so angry and hurt right now? She can't possibly be jealous of me hugging Lucas. Maybe she's jealous of Lucas for hugging me. No wait, that can't be right_. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brooke's voice.

"Hales, you coming or not." Brooke said as Peyton had already walked over to join her.

"Yeah." Haley said quickly. She opted to just touch Lucas's arm and smile instead of hugging him again. The last thing Haley wanted to do was upset Brooke after Brooke protected her from Rachael. Lucas just smiled back softly as he watched the girls walk out of the café.

_What the hell was that all about?_ He thought as he put his hands on the back of his head breathing out in frustration.

**OTH**

"Well that was fun." Peyton said as she walked over to the driver's side of her car. She opened the door then threw her purse in the passenger seat. "Why is it I can't take you to anywhere?" She said with a smile.

Haley and Brooke both looked down at the ground smiling shyly. Haley then looked up at Peyton remembering something. "Hey, we were just gonna hang out at the apartment today and watch movies. Do you wanna come?"

"Na, that's cool. I think I'm just gonna go home and draw for a while. What are you two doing tomorrow?"

"Well tomorrow I'm going to the studio to work on next song for the contest. You can come and hang out with us." Haley said.

"Us?" Brooke asked. _Is_ _talking about me "us" or Chris "us"?_

Haley was a little saddened by the question, "Well yeah, I just figured you would come with me again. You know, just in case I need you."

"Of course I will Hales, I told you I would help you." Brooke said with a huge smile.

Her eyes met with Haley's which caused Haley to smile as well.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Count me in too." Peyton said trying to figure what the hell was going on between her friends.

**OTH**

"Okay, so what are we gonna watch?" Haley said as she plopped down on her stomach on her bed.

Brooke turned on the TV then crawled on to Haley's bed as well. "I don't care."

Haley was flipping through the channels as Brooke settled in next to her. Eventually Haley found some scary movie on TV that they were both interested in and both girls turned to lie on their sides toward the TV. Brooke was behind Haley and had the urge to hold the other girl close to her. Haley was having the same feeling.

_Brooke is lying so close to me yet not close enough. _

_I just want to wrap my arm around Haley and hold her close again. _

_I wonder if she would be offended if I asked her to hold me again. _

_I wonder if she would get offended if I offered to hold her again._

Neither had the courage to move so they just laid there in silence. Eventually Haley had shifted to lay flat on her back but Brooke was still lying on her side. As the movie progressed, Brooke could see Haley's face start to tense up. _I forgot that she gets scared easily by these kinds of movies. _

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by Haley squealing then turning over toward her then burying her face in Brooke's shoulder. _God, she is so cute right now_. Brooke just laughed lightly as she put her hand over Haley's ear until the scary part was over. _I don't want to move away from her but I probably should._ Haley thought then looked up at Brooke with an embarrassed laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Brooke said with a small smile. _I wasn't complaining_.

"I just hate the scary parts sometimes." _But_ _I like you holding me_.

Brooke didn't know what to say. _Here's my chance. It's a window but it's a small one. _

"Oh, poor little Haley do I need to hold you and protect from the movie monster." Brooke said as cute and as sweet as possible.

"No." Haley said quickly with a nervous laugh. She then rolled away from Brooke because she could feel herself start to blush. "It would be nice though." She said quietly. Then her eyes bugged out. _Oh shit did I just say that out loud?_

Brooke had heard her and tensed up. _I heard that right, didn't I?_ _Now_ _what do I do?_ Brooke, took a deep breathe trying to suck in as much courage as possible. "Haley."

She said quietly and gently.

Haley didn't move but Brooke heard her take in a frustrated breath. Brooke spoke again. "Haley, I don't mind."

Haley looked over her shoulder back at Brooke and stared at her questioning. _Explain_

"I remember what we talked about this morning and your right. Sometimes it just feels nice to be close to someone. I know I'm not Nathan but…"

"Brooke." Haley interrupted. They just stared at each other for a moment then Haley spoke again as she turned back around. "We're missing the movie." Haley said as she scooted back closer to Brooke. It took Brooke a second to realize that Haley hadn't given her the brush off but was just trying to avoid talking about it. Brooke smiled and lazily draped an arm over Haley. Haley smiled as well as she grabbed on to Brooke's hand and brought the arm closer to her body.

**OTH**

Five movies later the girls were still on Haley's bed. They had switched positions a few times throughout the day but had stayed cuddled close to each other most of the time. Haley was now sitting up with her back against the wall and Brooke had her head on Haley's lap. Haley was lazily playing with a piece of Brooke's hair as the movie ended. She yawned then turned the TV off, placing the remote on the nightstand and looking at the clock.

"Hey Brooke, it's almost midnight. We should probably get some sleep so we get an early start tomorrow."

Brooke pouted. "Yeah, I guess we should." She said as she sat up.

Haley instantly missed the feeling of the other girl close to her. Brooke got off of the bed and walked over to turn the light off. As she reached the switch she heard Haley speak.

"Brooke, I…um…"

Brooke turned around to see Haley already under the covers. "What's up Hales?"

Haley couldn't say it. She couldn't tell Brooke she wanted her to sleep in her bed again. Brooke studied Haley's face for a moment. She just looked deep into her eyes desperately trying to find what Haley was so afraid to say. And then, she could see it. It was almost as if Haley was pleading with her through her eyes alone. _Please hold me tonight. _Brooke smiled then turned off the light and walked back over to Haley's bed. There was enough moonlight that Brooke could see Haley's face.

_Play it cool Brooke, play it cool_. She thought as she smiled at Haley. Haley smiled back which caused Brooke to laugh a little nervously. She then collected her nerve and gently swatted Haley on the hip.

"Scoot over Tutor Girl." Brooke said trying to not make the moment as tense as it felt.

It worked because she heard Haley laugh as she moved over to allow Brooke to lie down next to her. Haley turned over and waited till Brooke settled behind her. Haley then silently put her hand up as if she was waiting for Brooke to hand her something. Brooke smiled as she silently put her hand in Haley's and allowed Haley to guide her arm around her as she scooted back closer to Brooke.

"Good night Brooke." Haley said softly.

"Good night Haley." Brooke said as she closed her eyes.

Hope you like it. I'm going to try to update more often. They will get together soon, I promise!


	4. Since You Been Gone

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I appreciate the support. **

**Chapter Summary: **Brooke and Haley record their second song. Haley comes to decision when she goes to a concert with Nathan.

**Music in my Heart**

**Chapter 4 – Since You Been Gone**

Nathan paced back and forth as he processed what Chris said about Haley and Brooke. Chris swiveled slightly in the chair as he watched Nathan.

"Nate, I'm telling you, you need to make a move. There is definitely something going on with them."

Nathan continued to pace. "That's my wife dude."

"Yeah, well your wife has a girlfriend so you better do something."

Nathan stopped and grabbed onto the arms of Chris' chair. "Don't push me Keller."

Chris put his hands up. "Whoa don't shoot the messenger."

Nathan let go of the chair and paced again. "I don't even believe you yet anyways."

"You think I'm lying?" Chris said with a small laugh.

"I think you like to stir up shit that isn't even there."

"Oh trust me, its there."

Nathan stopped pacing and crossed his arms as he stared at Chris.

"Look, believe me or don't. They should be here any minute to work on the next song, anyways. You can see for yourself."

Nathan's mouth dropped open. "Chris, you dumb ass, you should have told me she was coming. She can't catch me here."

"Relax" Chris said as he got out of the chair. "Just go down the hall and around the corner. Once you see them come in head back this way. Once they are in the sound booth, I'll open the door a little so you can watch. They won't be able to see you."

"Fine. But if you're wrong, I'm coming back in here to kick your ass. I just don't know what to do if you're right."

"Way ahead of you." Chris said as he reached into his back pocket and tossed an envelope to Nathan.

"What's this?" Nathan said as he opened the envelope. Chris knew he didn't need to answer when he saw the evil smile spread across Nathan's face when he saw the two concert tickets.

**OTH**

"Okay so what lame ass chick song did you pick to do next?" Chris said.

Haley just glared at him for a moment before deciding to ignore the comment as she handed him a copy of the lyrics. He read the title out loud.

"Since You Been Gone. Kelly Clarkson." He looked at Haley again. "Huh, like I said, lame ass chick song."

This time Haley decided to swat at him with her copy of the lyrics. He tried to block it then laughed again.

"Hey, hey, okay, I'm kidding. It's not that bad." He said as he continued to read the lyrics to himself. He eventually said, "It's actually kind of fitting for that pinning after Nathan attitude of yours."

Haley dropped her head a little and frowned.

"Keep reading." Brooke said with a smirk as she put a comforting hand on Haley's back.

Chris read through the chorus and the smile fell from his face. _Oh shit, she is gonna go after Brooke. _He tried to keep his composure, knowing Nathan was right outside the door. "I take it back, looks like you are finally taking my advice and moving on."

Haley looked at Brooke then at Chris. "What lyric sheet are you too reading? This is a love song, it's about wanting what you've lost."

Chris smiled at her. "Read it again Haley. It sounds like a moving on song to me." He said then turned his attention the mixing board.

_Me too_. Brooke thought.

Haley breathed out in frustration as she read the lyrics again. _See, there's the love, then the loss, then... oops, it is a moving on song. _

Brooke lightly rubbed Haley's arm to get her attention.

Haley turned and looked at Brooke then they smiled at each other.

"You doing this or not?" Brooke asked gently.

"No." Haley said as she looked back down at the lyrics. Brooke frowned.

"WE'RE doing this." Haley said with a smile as she grabbed Brooke by the hand and dragged them toward the sound booth. Brooke laughed and shook her head as she realized she'd allow herself to be lead anywhere by Haley. Chris watched the girls go into the sound booth and sit down on the stools. Chris rolled his chair over to the door. He dimmed the lights in the mixing room then opened the door slightly. He then rolled back to the mixing board and looked back to see Nathan standing there.

**OTH**

Brooke smiled as she noticed that Haley had a habit of pacing around the sound booth when she was trying to focus on a recording. _She's cute when she's focused like this._

"It's not right." Haley said.

"What's wrong with it?" Brooke asked smirking. _Sounds great to me_.

"I don't know." Haley said.

"Is it me?" Brooke asked.

Haley stopped pacing immediately. _Oh don't think that Brooke_. Haley smiled at Brooke then walked over to sit on the stool next to her. She leaned over and placed her head on Brooke's lap. "Brooke, I promise it's not you."

Brooke smiled and placed a hand on top of Haley's head. Haley smiled then sat up again.

"Sorry." Haley said softly.

"No, don't be." Brooke said immediately. She gently smiled at Haley and whispered. "I was actually just thinking that after yesterday, I feel so far away from you today."

Haley smiled back. "I know what you mean," she whispered. Then it hit her. "That's it."

"That's what?" Brooke said confused.

"Our voices aren't blending the way they should. We sound too far apart. Music is in the heart right. Well, if we need to sound together then we need to be singing together."

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her up off of the stool and toward the mic. She then walked over to the other mic and picked up her music stand bringing it over next to Brooke's. They smiled at each other as they put their head sets on.

"Chris, lets do this." Haley said into the mic.

"You got it." They heard Chris say over the intercom.

Both girls looked at each other and smiled while they both breathed out. Brooke watched Haley close her eyes as the music began. Brooke felt her breath get caught her throat when she saw Haley's lips begin to move.

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since You Been Gone  
_

(Haley was thinking about Nathan and how this song described their relationship.)

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since You Been Gone_

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

(Haley opened her eyes and glanced over at Brooke. Brooke was looking at Haley, thinking how angry she was at Nathan for hurting her. It gave her voice a little extra attitude as she sang with Haley.)  
__

**But Since You Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
**Since You Been Gone  


_  
How can I put it? you **put me on  
**I even fell for that **stupid love song**_

_Yeah yeah  
**Since You Been Gone  
**_

The girls turned slightly to face each other almost as if they were singing to one another)

_How come I'd never **hear you say**  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never **felt that way  
**_

**_  
_**(Brooke felt angry again and it could be heard in her voice)

_**But Since You Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
**_

(Brooke begin to think that her only chance with Haley would be if Nathan stayed away)

_**Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
**Since You Been Gone**  
**  
_

(Both girls were thinking about how Nathan had screwed up)

_**You had your chance you blew it**  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
**Again and again and again and again**  
_

_  
**Since You Been Gone  
**Since You Been Gone_

_**I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you** _

_thanks to you  
**Now I get** _

(Both girls smiled at each other)

_I get what **I want**_

(Brooke begin to realize just how bad she wanted Haley to be with her)

_**  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on**_

(Haley begin to feel that maybe she was ready to move on. She begin to sing with a little bit more attitude in her voice)

_**  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you** _

_thanks to you  
**Now I get **_

_I get  
**You should know **_

_you should know  
That I get **what I want**_

(It then hit Haley that it was Brooke that she wanted and it scared her little. She closed her eyes as she finished singing)

_  
Since You Been Gone  
Since You Been Gone  
Since You Been Gone_

**OTH**

_I can't believe I'm this late_. Peyton said as she rushed down the hall toward their recording studio. As she walked past each door, she would slow down to read the number, see that it was wrong, then keep going. She continued to walk down the hall and was about to ask some guy which studio he looking in on, when she realized who it was.

"Nathan?" Peyton asked.

_Shit. Busted_. He turned around to see Peyton standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed.

"Hi Peyton."

"Hey, Peeping Tom."

"I, uh, I was just came to see Haley."

"Uh huh" Peyton said. _He is so lying. I dated him long enough to know his lying face._

They just stared at each other for a minute. Peyton finally sighed.

"Well, come on, I'm late enough as it is."

They walked into the studio to see Haley and Brooke sitting on their stools in the sound booth. They watched as the girls continued to laugh and every once in a while they would touch each other on the arm or leg as they laughed and talked. Nathan began to see what Chris was talking about. Peyton looked at Nathan then back at her friends.

_Oh boy, things are about to get very interesting around here, _Peyton thought

**OTH**

"Why do you have to go?" Brooke whined.

She lying on her stomach on her bed watching Haley get ready.

"Because its Sheryl Crow." Haley said looking at Brooke through the mirror.

"Yeah, and Nathan." Brooke mumbled.

"I heard that." Haley said in a serious tone followed by a smile as she finished her hair.

"Its just, Haley, you deserve someone who will treat you so much better then he does"

Haley didn't say anything. She just looked at Brooke through the mirror and frowned.

Brooke sighed then got off the bed and walked up behind Haley.

"I just wish you could hang out with me tonight."

Haley caught Brooke's eyes in the mirror as she stopped behind her. They just stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"So do I." She said quietly as she leaned back against Brooke. _Why do I feel like I have choose between Nathan and Brooke right now?_

**OTH**

Nathan and Haley drove in an awkward silence to the concert. Both were thinking about how to put in words how they were feeling.

_How do you ask my wife if she's seeing another woman?_

_How do I tell him that I think we should just end this, when I still love him?_

They sat through most of the concert in silence as well. Nathan could tell from her body language that she was nervous yet distant. He could see in her eyes that her thoughts were a million miles away.

**OTH**

Peyton had been enjoying some quiet drawing time when Brooke came bursting into her room. Now Peyton was watching Brooke pace as she continued to rant about the way Nathan was treating Haley. The more Peyton watched the more she began to see that Brooke really did have feelings for Haley.

"I just want to hit him and tell him he is a big idiot for letting this awesome woman go. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have Haley as his wife. Most guys would kill to have a girl like her."

_Would you?_ Peyton thought with a smirk.

**OTH**

As they drove home Haley decided it was now or never.

"Thank you for tonight Nathan" She said breaking the silence.

"Your welcome." He said looking at her momentarily with a smile.

Haley sighed. "Nathan, what are we gonna do about us?"

He kept looking straight ahead as he drove. "I don't know"

"Nathan, I need you to know. We can't keep on like this."

He looked at her for a moment then back at the road. "Do you know what you want?"

Haley took a deep breathe as she thought about some of the things that Brooke had said. (_You gave up the music for him and he still doesn't want you back? That's not fair_) She sighed trying to gain as much courage as she could.

"Nathan, it was wrong for me leave you for the tour the way I did but I gave it up. I came home for you. I chose the you over the music and yet months later here we are. You still don't to be with me. It's not fair, you can't have it both ways. So you need to decide right now, if you are going to be with me or if you gonna let me go. You can't have this both ways either."

Haley thought about Brooke again. (_you deserve someone who will treat you so much better then he does_).

"I deserve to married to someone who I actually get to be with."

Nathan just sighed in frustration and continued to look straight ahead. _Here is my chance, she wants to be with me, all I have to do is say yes. But what about Brooke? See, I still can't trust her. I can't do this! I can't be married to someone I don't trust. It was bad enough when I had to worry about Keller but now I have to keep a look out for other girls? I'll go insane! _He looked at Haley and frowned. "I still don't know if I can trust you. I don't know if I'll ever be able." He then looked away.

Haley felt like she couldn't breathe as she felt the tears poor down her face.

"Well that's it then." She said quietly.

"I guess so." Nathan responded quietly as well.

Haley looked away from Nathan and out the window as she watched the rain.

_Oh God, please let Brooke be home. I need her to hold me. _

**OTH**

Peyton was sitting in her chair drawing as Brooke lay on the bed with her back to the door. Brooke kept looking at the clock. It was past midnight and Haley hadn't called to say she was home yet. They both jumped a little when they unexpectedly heard the bedroom door creek open.

"Haley?" Peyton said as she saw her friend standing in the door way, wet from the rain.

"Haley?" Brooke said excited as turned over but the excitement soon fell from her face.

"Brooke." Haley said crying as she crawled onto the bed and lay down next to Brooke.

Peyton put down her drawing and sat down on the bed on the other side of Haley.

Brooke took Haley in her arms and stroked her back. "Its okay Haley, I'm right here, I got you."

Peyton and Brooke shared a worried look as Haley continued to cry and held onto to Brooke even tighter.

**OTH**

After lots of crying Haley was able to tell her friends what happened. They had talked for a long time then Peyton eventually fell asleep. The other two continued to talk through the night and could tell that the sun would be coming up soon. Haley was now lying on her back in the middle of her two friends. Brooke had her right arm draped over Haley's waist while keeping her head propped up with her left arm. Haley was tracing small patterns over Brooke's arm as they talked in the dark.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I think I'm going to be. I've known for a while that Nathan and I were over. It just took the wind out of me to finally have us admit it."

Haley looked up at Brooke and gave her a sad smile. Brooke lightly smiled back.

"I'm sorry I just barged in on you guys." Haley said.

"Don't be." Brooke said immediately. _I'm glad you did. I missed you. _

"It's just when I got home, you weren't there and I really didn't want to be alone." _I wanted to be with you. _"And I remembered you saying you'd be here."

"You should have called me. I would have come home."

"I know." Haley said as she looked at Brooke. "I know you would do anything for me."

"You got it." Brooke said with a smile. "Anything I can do to make you smile again?"

Haley's eyes shot open for a moment. _Wow, was that an open invitation?_ "No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Brooke said with an evil little smile.

"Yes, I'm sure." Haley said on guard. _She_ _is up to no good, I can tell._

"Well how about this." Brooke said as she leaned her down to the exposed part of Haley's stomach and blew very hard resulting in a farting sound. Haley yelped which caused Peyton to groan and put her pillow over her head.

"Brooke that was so mean!" Haley said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brooke said as she scooted down on the bed to lay her head on Haley's stomach. After a few seconds Brooke did it again causing Haley to yelp again.

Brooke giggled and looked up at Haley. _God, she is so beautiful when she laughs. _

Haley finally stopped squirming and looked down at Brooke. "Brooke, be nice."

"Oh, alright." Brooke said as she placed a small kiss on Haley's stomach.

Haley felt the butterflies in her stomach do summersaults when she felt Brooke's lips. Brooke noticed Haley tense slightly then relax at the contact. Brooke smiled to herself and then laid her head on Haley's stomach again. She began to trace a pattern around Haley's bellybutton with her finger and she could feel Haley's breath become uneven.

_Oh God, I can't believe how good it feels to have her touch me. _

_I should probably stop touching her like this, but I can't help it. I love feeling her skin_

Just then Haley placed a hand on Brooke's head and began playing with her hair.

_She's obviously not complaining,_ Brooke thought with a smile.

As Haley continued to run her hand through Brooke's hair, Brooke allowed her hormones to overpower her better judgment. _I need to be touching her_. She again placed a small kiss on Haley's well tone stomach. As she did, she felt Haley lightly press closer to her. _Oh God, she did it again_. Brooke gained more courage and continued to place small kisses all over Haley's stomach.

Without even realizing it, Haley was gently pushing on the back of Brooke's head giving her the encouragement to continue. _Please Brooke, don't stop_. Brooke's kisses became more passionate and she began to kiss up Haley's body. _I need to feel more, kiss more of this amazing woman._ Brooke then straddled Haley and she kissed over the cotton covering Haley's breast. Haley was slightly surprised at the electricity that ran through her body as Brooke was able to suck on her nipple through her shirt. _Oh wow, how did she manage to do that!_

Both girls breath became ragged and Haley allowed her hands to roam over the sides of Brooke's body. _God, she has the perfect body_. Brooke released the nipple and continued her kissing assault up Haley's neck and lightly sucked on the part under her jaw. Haley moaned which caused Brooke to moan as well. Brooke released her hold on Haley's neck and lifted her head slightly.

They locked eyes for moment then Brooke leaned for their first lip to lip kiss.

_Enough body kissing, I need to taste those incredible lips. . _

_I need to feel her lips on me again_.

Before Brooke reached Haley, the girls heard Peyton groan and start to move around. _Shit!_ both girls thought as Haley lightly pushed Brooke off of her while Brooke was already trying to crawl back to her side of the bed. For a moment both girls laid facing Peyton in complete stillness and silence to see if she was going to wake up. They finally saw her stretch and yawn then open her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." They responded in unison.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing." They said again quickly in unison.

"Okay." Peyton said in suspicion.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. "Eww, 6am? Did you to sleep at all?"

They both shook their heads no.

Peyton yawned then stretched again. "Well, since you two woke me up and have no plans of sleeping, you're treating me to breakfast. Let's go."

Peyton got up out of bed, grabbed some clothes then headed to the bathroom.

"Now you two!" Peyton yelled from the hallway.

Both girls let out a frustrated laugh. Brooke then kissed the back of Haley's head before getting up as well. Haley just laid there for a moment completely mesmerized.

_What in the hell just happened?_ She thought with a smile on her face.


	5. Raining on my Parade

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone for continuing to enjoy my story. I'm glad the make out scene was a hit. By the way, that's a true story of how I hooked with a friend who eventually became by wife. Sometimes real life can truly be better than anything you could make up! Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Chapter Summary: **Brooke and Haley deal with their new relationship. Nathan begins to realize why Haley broke up with him.

**Music in my Heart**

**Ch 5 – Raining on my Parade**

"We should probably take both cars so we can go back to the apartment before school." Haley said as they walked to the driveway.

"Sounds good." Peyton said as she unlocked her car door and jumped in.

Brooke and Haley jumped in Brooke's bug and drove to the café in silence.

_I should say something. She probably feels weird that I practically molested her in bed. She was pretty amazing though, those lips, that toned stomach, yum. Brooke, stop. Mind out of the pants for just a few minutes! _

_I can't believe I made out with Brooke Davis. That was so amazing. I just feel bad for Nathan. God, how horrible am I? I just decided on getting a divorce yesterday! _

As Brooke parked the car, she looked over at Haley and gave her a nervous smile. Haley returned the smile with a nervous one of her own and was about to say something as Peyton knocked on Haley's window. Both girls jumped slightly in surprise.

"We eating or what?" Peyton yelled through the window.

They shook their heads yes before sharing a frustrated smile and getting out of the car.

**OTH**

"Bye girls, have a good day at school." Karen said as she set the bill down and picked up their dirty plates.

The girls all smiled then nodded their heads. Peyton picked up the bill and waved it toward her friends. They laughed at her then noticed she wasn't laughing with them.

"You thought I was kidding?" She said in a serious tone.

Brooke gave a defeated sigh then grabbed the bill from Peyton's hand. Haley then quickly grabbed it from Brooke.

"What the hell?" Brooke said teasing.

"I so owe you for being there for me last night. Allow me."

"You are not buying me breakfast for being a good friend to you."

Brooke lunged toward the bill but Haley pulled it away.

"Brooke, please." Haley said again in a sweet tone. They locked eyes for moment.

"Well I don't care which one of you pays." Peyton interrupted. "You both woke me up out of a dead sleep which is a penalty worthy of death."

The three girls laughed.

"Seriously, what the hell were you two doing up all night, it sounded like you were making out." Peyton said jokingly, not realizing it was true.

_Oh shit!_ Haley and Brooke both thought and the expression was clear on their face.

_Oh shit! They actually did it!_ Peyton thought when she saw their faces.

_Stay calm Haley, stay calm. She's just joking. _

_Say something witty Brooke, go along with the joke. _Brooke shook her head slightly trying to regain her composure. "Why, you jealous, Blondie?"

_Oh, thank you God, a diversion._ Haley thought.

"Oh, yeah." Peyton said sarcastically still trying to figure out what was going on.

**OTH**

As Haley and Brooke drove back to the apartment, both girls were trying to bring up what happened.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Brooke finally said.

"I don't know what to say?" Haley said quietly.

"How about we start with, are you okay?" She said looking at Haley.

"I don't know. My marriage just ended Brooke."

"I know." Brooke said quietly.

"But you are in my head all the time." Haley admitted quietly.

"You too." Brooke answered quietly as well.

Brooke pulled the car into her spot and turned it off. She then motioned for Haley to follow her out of the car. They started to walk toward the apartment.

"I finally get the chance to put my marriage back together and I thought about you all night. When Nathan and I started talking about our relationship, I thought about all of the things you have been saying."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Brooke said with a smirk.

"It was a good thing because you made me realize that I am worthy of so much more. I deserve to be with someone who wants to be with me."

"She finally gets it!" Brooke said sarcastically as she watched Haley unlock the front door then walk in. Haley turned around while she was still holding onto the door and gave Brooke a combination look of a frown and a glare.

"Sorry." Brooke said sheepishly as she walked past Haley and sat down on the couch.

Haley shut door then sat down next to Brooke.

"What is it that you want from me, Brooke?" Haley asked a little cold.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." Brooke said sadly putting her head down.

Haley didn't know what to say so she just sat there for a minute looking at Brooke. _Last night was so amazing but I don't know if I can have a relationship with someone so soon after Nathan and with another woman to boot. But look at Brooke. God, who wouldn't want to date her?_ Haley then looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"It's getting late. We should get going." Haley said as she got up and headed to the bedroom. She looked back at Brooke who was still sitting on the couch. "Are you coming?" Haley asked in a concerned tone.

"No, take my car, I think I'm gonna stay home today." Brooke said as she got up and walked past Haley and into the bedroom. She crawled onto her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. Haley sighed as she walked into the bedroom and changed her clothes. As she was getting ready to leave she looked at Brooke's blanket covered body and sighed again. She then walked over and sat on the bed then began to dig through the blankets to find Brooke underneath.

"Brooke, please look at me for minute."

Brooke finally threw the covers off of her head to look at Haley.

"Brooke, please don't be mad at me. I'm not ruling anything out, okay?"

"Okay." Brooke said still sounding a little sad.

"Its just I've never done anything like this before. I've never had these kinds of feelings for another girl."

Brooke's eyes lit up. "But you do have feelings for me?"

"Yes" Haley whispered with love in her eyes.

Brooke smiled and laughed slightly feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Please come to school with me today." Haley begged.

Brooke smiled but then had a serious look on her face.

"No, I think I will stay here today. Give you plenty of space and time to think this over."

"I can come home and have lunch with you." Haley offered.

"You don't have to." Brooke smiled. _Even though I want you to._

"I want to." Haley said immediately. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispered.

Brooke smiled as she sat up. "You can if you want to. I'll be right here."

Haley smiled then leaned in to hug Brooke. After a long embrace Haley pulled away but their faces were still close together. Brooke wanted to kiss her so badly, but didn't want to make Haley feel uncomfortable and decided to plant the kiss on Haley's forehead instead. Haley laughed at the gesture as she squeezed Brooke's hand before getting off of the bed. As she walked out the door she looked back and gave Brooke a smile. Brooke smiled back and once she heard the front door close she fell back onto the bed with a groan and huge smile.

_Oh, that girl is going to drive me crazy_. Brooke thought as she closed her eyes, with a huge smile still spread across her face.

**OTH**

Haley was in a daze as she walked across the parking lot towards school. She couldn't get her mind off of Brooke and how much she enjoyed being touched by the other girl. She loved the safe and protected feeling she had lying in Brooke's arms and the electricity she felt run through her body when Brooke was kissing her all over.

Peyton noticed the huge smile on her friend's face as she walked toward her. "You know for someone who is getting divorced and has had no sleep, you look incredibly cheery this morning." Peyton said eyeing her friend in suspicion.

Haley gave her a slight glare as she linked her arm into her friend's and pulled them to walk. Peyton shook her head slightly and laughed.

"So where's Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"She stayed home." Haley said trying not show sadness in her voice.

"Surprise, surprise." Peyton said shaking her head again. "I guess you really wore her out last night."

"Peyton! I can't believe you just said that." Haley said mortified as she dragged them to a complete stop.

"Relax, Hales it was just a joke." Peyton said looking at her friend.

"Well don't joke about that here." Haley said, her face turning pink.

"Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?" Peyton said slightly throwing her hands up so she could untangle herself from Haley's grasp. She then turned to face Haley and saw the look of panic and guilty pleasure on Haley's face.

"Haley?" Peyton said again trying to force the issue.

"I, uh, I…" She sighed. "I can't talk about this right now Peyton." Haley said as she saw Nathan walking down the hall towards them. "I gotta go." She said as she turned to walk in the other direction.

Peyton watched her go then turned to see Nathan standing next to her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey. So how's she doin." He asked.

"Honestly," Peyton said as she looked toward where Haley went, "I'm not sure."

"She tell you about last night?" Nathan asked looking down at his feet slightly.

"Yeah, Nate, I'm so sorry." Peyton said as she put a hand on his shoulder turning them to walk toward the building.

"It's okay, I knew it was coming. There's too much space between us and it almost feels like there is someone else in that space. At first I thought maybe it was Chris but now I know its not."

"But you think you know who?" Peyton asked.

"I think I do, I just don't want to think it." Nathan said looking down at his feet.

"Well, who is it?" Peyton asked impatiently. _He can't possibly be thinking of Brooke._

"Well, if it's who I think it is, I think you'll know before I do."

_Oh shit he does_. Peyton thought as her eyes went wide but she tried to compose herself.

Nathan looked at her for moment and realized he was right. "Thanks Peyton."

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For confirming my worst fear." He said as he started to walk away.

"What? No, Nathan you have the wrong idea, I didn't say anything and I have no idea what you are talking about" Peyton said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"You didn't have to and yeah you do." He said a little hurt as he gently pulled out of her grasp and walked toward the gym.

**OTH**

Lucas was in the gym just shooting around before school started. He chased after the ball and was surprised when he looked up and saw Nathan standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, man?" Lucas asked a little annoyed.

"I need a brother right now." Nathan said as he walked through the door and let it shut.

"We haven't been friends since you left for High Flyers, what makes you think all of a sudden we can be brothers again?" Lucas said as he lightly dribbled the ball.

"Trust me, you're gonna need a brother too when you hear this."

Lucas stopped dribbling and looked up to see the crushed look on Nathan's face.

"Haley?" Lucas said concerned.

"And Brooke" Nathan said as he put his back pack down and motioned for the ball.

"What happened to Haley and Brooke?" Lucas asked as he passed it to Nathan.

"Brooke is what happened to Haley." Nathan said as he took a shot.

"I don't get it." Lucas said as he caught the ball as it came through the net.

"You can't possibly be this retarded." Nathan said surprised.

"What, Nate?" Lucas said turning to face him.

Nathan breathed out in frustration. "Dude, my wife…left me…for your ex-girlfriend."

"Oh" was all Lucas could get out of his mouth.

**OTH**

Haley rushed home as soon as the lunch bell rang. She walked into the apartment to find Brooke still sleeping. _Oh poor thing, I really did wear her out last night. _Haley thought with a smile. _She really is beautiful when she's sleeping. Oh, who am I kidding? This girl is beautiful all the time_. Haley smiled again as she quietly kicked off her shoes then gently got under the covers with Brooke. She scooted back until she was up against Brooke's body. On instinct Brooke threw her arm around Haley and pulled her close. Haley smiled and enjoyed the embrace.

Haley laid there for a few minutes before turning over to face Brooke. She ran one finger along Brooke's check. _Oh, I missed this face today_.

Brooke woke to the sudden yet gentle feeling of being touched. She opened her eyes to see Haley looking at her and smiling. _Oh wow, I could wake up to that face everyday. _

"Hey." Haley whispered with a smile.

"Hey yourself, pretty lady." Brooke responded as she moved a hair out of Haley's face.

Haley smiled at the touch. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Not really, I missed you."

Haley smiled. "I missed you too. I wanted to talk to you and see you all day."

"Well, I'm here now." Brooke said seductively as she moved in kiss Haley.

Haley laughed nervously and turned her head slightly to avoid the kiss.

Brooke sighed and pulled away. "okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Haley said trying to hide her fear.

"Exactly." Brooke said as she sat up. "You don't want to do this do you?"

"It's not that." Haley said sadly sitting up too. "It's just…" She looked down at her hands

Brooke was crushed but she tried not to show it. "Don't worry about it." She said as she got off of the bed and headed toward the living room. _I knew she'd change her mind._

"Brooke, please let me explain." Haley said going after her.

"Haley its okay I get it." Brooke said coldly as she put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Haley said with fear in her voice.

"I'm giving you space." Brooke said as she stood and opened the door. She was so upset she didn't even realize it was raining until she walked out in it. She stopped after a few steps down the stairs. _Well that's just fucking great. _

Haley quickly chased after her. She stopped at the end of the patio covering and watched as Brooke just stood on the stair getting wet. "Brooke, please don't go."

Brooke sighed and turned to face Haley. "I have to, because this isn't fair. I know what I want and you don't. When you figure it out you let me know." Brooke then turned around and continued to walk down the stairs.

Haley panicked. _Don't let her leave. Don't be so afraid._ Haley sighed and closed her eyes and she yelled to Brooke. "I love you."

Brooke stopped and smiled. _I knew it!_ She then turned toward Haley again.

Haley was relieved to see a softer look in Brooke's eyes. It gave her the courage to continue with her confession. "I'm not even divorced yet and I am already falling in love with you and that scares me so much. Mainly because I just don't know what you want from me."

Brooke smiled. "I want you to let me love you." She then had a serious look on her face. "But I don't want to start this if it's not what you really want."

Haley watched as Brooke stood in the rain waiting for her reply. Her hair was completely drenched and her wet long sleeve shirt was clinging to her body in all the right places. _She has never looked so beautiful_, Haley thought. She then locked eyes with Brooke and saw all of the love and lust that Brooke was keeping inside. Haley then sighed with a smile. "Oh, I want this Brooke. So much."

"Prove it." Brooke said with a hint of seduction in her voice. She watched as Haley came down the stairs, still barefoot from climbing into bed earlier. Brooke's eyes scanned up Haley's body watching as the rain soaked through her shirt and made a mess of her hair.

Haley stopped on the step above Brooke. Haley was only slightly taller then Brooke now since Haley wasn't wearing shoes and is a bit shorter than Brooke anyways. They smiled shyly at each other and brushed away a piece of wet hair from each other's faces then allowed their hands to linger on each other's cheeks. Brooke gently pulled them closer together until their bodies were touching.

"I don't quite know how to do this." Haley whispered with a smile.

Brooke smiled back. "Its okay, I'm sure you'll catch on." Brooke said then winked.

They both laughed slightly and stared at each other once more as Brooke placed her on hand on Haley's hip and pulled her closer as she brought her lips to Haley's. The kiss was soft and loving at first but soon turned into a fiery passionate one. Haley eventually pulled back slightly to get some air but kept her forehead pressed against Brooke's.

"Wow." Haley said out of breath.

"I'll say." Brooke agreed a little out of breath as well.

**OTH**

Lucas walked into 6th period study hall with the rest of the basketball players and cheerleaders. He saw Peyton sitting alone and sat down next to her.

"Still no word from Haley?"

"No, sorry Luke, I still haven't seen her. She must have gone home to see Brooke at lunch and just didn't come back."

"Yeah, I bet." Nathan said as he sat down behind Peyton.

"Dude, will you get off of that?" Lucas pleaded.

Nathan looked at Peyton then looked back at Lucas. "Fine then, we will end this. I'm going to the apartment after school. You two coming?"

**OTH**

Peyton knocked on the door but there was no answer. She stood there for a moment longer then turned around to face the boys. "This is stupid, let's just go." Peyton said walking away from the door.

"Oh no way." Nathan said. "I know something is going on between those two and so do you." He said pointing at Peyton and Lucas as he walked around toward the bedroom window.

Lucas and Peyton sighed as they followed Nathan. The blinds were down but were turned open so they could see through. Peyton was relieved when she saw Haley in the room alone, standing by her dresser brushing her wet hair. They then saw Brooke walk out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"See, nothing is going on, let's go." Peyton said pulling on Nathan's arm.

"Hold on." He said refusing to move. He nodded back toward Haley and Brooke. Peyton sighed and looked again to see Brooke standing next to Haley. As she did, she put her hand on the other girl's lower back.

"So what?" Peyton said.

"So does Brooke ever touch you like THAT?" Lucas said nodding towards them.

Peyton looked again and saw Brooke's hand slide down Haley's back and lightly caress her butt before leaning in and kissing Haley on the lips.

"Why am I having one those dejavue moments?" Lucas asked as he stepped away from the window.

"What?" Nathan asked walking towards him.

"I caught you two this same way?" Lucas said pointing at Nathan and Peyton then at the window.

"Huh?" Peyton and Nathan both said with their mouths hung open.

"Boy Toy Auction night." Lucas answered matter of factly.

"Oh." They sighed together.

"Something tells me I'm not making the same mistake twice though." Lucas said sadly as he turned to walk toward the stairs.

Nathan gave a frustrated sigh before following his brother. Peyton looked back toward the window at her friends with her arms crossed over her body. _If only they knew how many people they are hurting right now. _Peyton thought before turning to leave as well.


	6. Heartbreak High School

**Chapter Summary: Brooke and Haley go through humiliation and confrontation during their first day at school as a couple.**

**Music In My Heart**

**Chapter 6 – Heartbreak High School**

Haley woke to find that she was sleeping alone in Brooke's bed. She sat up and raised an eyebrow as she looked around the room. "Brooke!" She shouted.

"Yeah babe?" She heard Brooke yell from behind the closed bathroom door.

Haley smiled. "Just making sure you were still here."

Brooke opened the door and smiled at Haley. "Now, would I leave you alone?"

_Good God!_ Haley thought as she saw Brooke standing there wrapped in her towel and her hair was still wet. Haley could feel her face getting warm.

"Haley, are you alright?" Brooke asked with a smirk as she pushed off of the wall and walked toward Haley then sat down on the bed. Haley laughed nervously as she looked at Brooke and couldn't pull her gaze away, but she eventually did, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay to look you know." Brooke said seductively as she leaned in and lightly kissed Haley's neck. "I am yours to oogle over."

Brooke continued to kiss Haley's neck, first with slow light kisses then she began to bite lightly and use her tongue. Haley breathed out and felt the next breath get caught her in her throat which caused her moan and made Brooke smile. Haley placed her hand on Brooke's bare shoulder and lightly ran her hand down Brooke's arm and she jumped slightly as she lightly brushed up against Brooke's covered breast. Brooke giggled slightly and pulled away from Haley.

"Sorry," Haley said embarrassed.

"Did I mention it's also okay to touch too?" Brooke whispered in her ear.

"I told you I never did this with another girl before." Haley as she breathed out from the surprise feeling of Brooke nibbling on her ear.

Brooke laughed again and pulled away. "Is this a little too weird for you?" Brooke asked as she put a hand on Haley's leg.

"No, not really. No more weird then it first was with Nathan because I had never done anything like that before."

"Oh, got it." Brooke said nodding her head.

Haley swallowed trying to gain as much courage as she could. "But I'm willing to learn."

Brooke smiled. "Hales, there's nothing to learn. You're a girl, I'm a girl. You know how this all works." Brooke said pointing her own body.

Brooke then gently grabbed Haley's hand and placed it on top of her towel covered breast. Haley smiled sheepishly as she looked down at her lap. Brooke lightly pulled her chin up, making Haley look at her. They shared a small smile and then Haley looked her hand on Brooke's breast. She used the tips of her fingers to slowly run from one breast to the other and back again.

"We're gonna be late for school aren't we?" Haley said still looking at her hand on Brooke's chest.

"Oh, definitely." Brooke said as she leaned in to kiss Haley then gently pushed them back onto the bed.

**OTH**

Lucas and Nathan continued to run back and forth across the court. They had been at it for a while now and both looked like they were ready to die. Finally, they heard the whistle blow. Whitey stood up and walked over to them as they were hunched over trying to catch their breaths.

"Well now, that should teach you two to show up a half hour late for my practice." He smirked softly. "And as much as I like you two bonding again, you ever show up that late again and I will strip both of you of your captain positions and you can bond from the bench. Got it?"

Nathan was fuming and was about to blow up at Whitey.

"Yeah Coach, we understand." Lucas answered before Nathan could say anything.

Nathan looked at his brother with distain. _Dude, what are you doing?_

Lucas glared back at him. _Don't you dare, Nathan_.

Whitey watched the exchange then smiled, "Good, now hit the showers. Don't want you two to be late for class." He said as he walked away.

Lucas saw Nathan glaring at him. "Save it Nathan, it was your little spy mission to the apartment that made us late for practice."

Nathan huffed and picked up his bag. "I can't believe you aren't madder about this."

"What am I suppose to do about Nate, huh? You tell me. Haley is my best friend. Am I supposed to challenge her fight in the quad for Brooke's heart? Are you going to do the same to Brooke over Haley?"

Nathan just started walking away. Lucas called out after him. "There is nothing you can do to change how they feel about each other!"

Nathan stopped and turned around to face Lucas. "She loves me Luke. She MARRIED me. You don't just stop loving someone you are married to and jump into the sack with someone else, I don't care who they are."

Lucas was about to say something else but changed his mind. _He's hopeless_. Once Nathan realized Lucas wasn't going to say anything, he turned and walked out of the gym. Lucas sighed and followed his brother.

**OTH**

Brooke and Haley sat next to each other in their 4th period class desperately trying to concentrate. It was hard for them to sit so close together without touching or at least talking to each other. Brooke had her elbow on her desk with her hand holding her head up. _I am sooo bored right now._ Brooke turned her head in her hand and began to blatantly stare at Haley with a small smirk on her face. _All I want to do right now is take Haley back to the apartment._ The thought made Brooke smile again.

Haley looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Brooke staring at her and smiling. Haley smiled too and sighed as she mouthed "Stop it" to Brooke without taking her eyes off of the teacher.

Brooke was glad she caught Haley's attention. "Make me" Brooke mouthed back with a smile on her face.

Haley just smiled and shook her head. As the teacher turned his back to the class, Haley looked around to make sure no one was looking. She ducked her head down a little behind the person sitting in front of her and turned toward Brooke.

"I love you." Haley mouthed.

"I love you too." Brooke mouthed back with a smile.

Neither girl noticed Tim sitting in the very back of Brooke's row and saw the whole encounter between them. "No freaking way!" He whispered excitedly as he continued to watch them. He saw the girls smile at each other and stare a little while longer until they heard the bell rang.

"Oh thank God." Brooke said as she jumped out of her chair.

Haley just laughed and shook her head.

"What?" Brooke said as she picked up her purse and followed Haley toward the door.

"Nothing, Brooke." Haley said as she continued to smile and walk away.

**OTH**

Brooke and Haley sat down at their normal lunch table waiting for the rest of the group. They both looked around for Peyton, Lucas, and Mouth. They had already figured they wouldn't be seeing Nathan today. As they looked around for the rest of their friends, they noticed that everyone was staring or glancing at them as they passed by.

"Hales, why is everyone looking at us?"

"I have no idea." Haley said just as confused.

They both looked around again and saw Peyton coming towards them. Peyton sat down at the table but was unable to look them in the eye. Brooke was fed up and sighed.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, what the hell is going on?"

Peyton looked up and sighed. _Do I tell them or not? I don't want to lie to them even though they've been lying to me. _

"Hello, Peyton, come in Peyton" Haley said waving her hand in Peyton's face.

Peyton shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Peyton, talk to us. I know you know what's going on with everyone." Brooke said.

"Why don't you two tell me?" Peyton said gently.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighed. "Tim…Tim is telling everyone that he saw the two of you being …." Peyton tried to choose her words carefully, "extremely close."

Both girls' mouths fell open and at that moment Peyton knew it was true even if she hadn't seen them the day before. She sighed in frustration and looked down at the table.

"Peyton…" Haley begun.

"No, its okay." Peyton interrupted.

"Really, Peyton, we can explain." Brooke tried.

"I know." Peyton said firmly making sure they understood her. She knew they did when she saw how they were both looking at her like deers caught in a headlight with their mouths wide open.

"How?" Brooke asked quietly.

"You two are best friends. I know when something is up. Besides, it wasn't too hard to figure out after breakfast yesterday." _Oh yeah, and I was spying on you and caught you making out. _

"Are you okay with this?" Brooke asked.

Peyton breathed out. "Yeah, I am, as long as you two can promise me that this isn't just to get back at the Lucas and Nathan."

"I promise it's not that." Haley said first.

Brooke shook her head in agreement.

Peyton nodded. "Good. Now one more thing." She pointed at them. "If either of you ends up getting hurt, I am so kicking the other one's ass."

"Deal." Haley and Brooke said simultaneously with a smile as they linked hands under the table out of plain sight.

**OTH**

Brooke and Haley walked into their 6th period class to see most of the basketball players and cheerleaders already in their seats and staring at them.

"Okay, this is just getting annoying." Haley said quietly to Brooke.

"Don't worry about." Brooke said with a smile as she put a comforting hand on Haley's back lightly pushing her toward their seats.

Haley sat down in her seat next to Peyton while Brooke took her seat in front of the blonde. "Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke said with a smile.

Peyton smiled as they sat down and was about to say something when she saw Nathan and Lucas walk in together.

"Weird." Haley and Brooke said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed at their shared thought.

Brooke then looked back at Peyton. "When did they get so chummy again?"

"I don't know." Peyton said quickly, never tearing her gaze away from her drawing. _I can't look up, she'll know I'm lying. _

"Hey Luke. Where were you at lunch today?" Haley said as he sat down in front of her.

"Hey" was all he said without looking back at her. He opened his book and pretended to read it. _I wish I knew how to handle this better. I miss Brooke so much but I could never wish bad things for Haley. _He glanced over at Brooke and noticed her looking back at Haley. Her eyes gave away all of the love that she had for his best friend. Lucas then looked back at his book and began to squeeze it a little. _I am just so angry at both of them. Haley should have never done this to me, and to Nathan! _Lucas' thoughts were interrupted when he heard Nathan's voice.

"Well, that about does it Brooke." Nathan said as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Now you really have slept with everyone in this school."

Brooke's eyes went wide. _Oh crap! He knows. _

"Nathan, stop it." Haley said forcefully.

Nathan held up one finger telling her to wait a minute.

"Seriously Nate, don't do this here." Peyton pleaded.

"No, its okay." Brooke said looking back at Haley and Peyton. She then turned back toward Nathan. "What exactly are you trying to say."

"You know damn well what I'm saying. We saw you yesterday." He said nodding his head toward Lucas and Peyton.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even at school yesterday, I stayed home." Then it clicked. Brooke spun around toward Lucas and Peyton. "You were spying on us!"

"All three of you!" Haley added just as angry and embarrassed as Brooke.

"We can explain." Peyton said trying to defuse the situation.

"No, they are the ones who have some explaining to do." Nathan interrupted.

"Actually Nate, we don't owe any of you an explanation." Brooke said angrily.

"You're right." Lucas said, finally breaking his silence. They all looked at him as he continued. "But at least now I know why you said you wanted to be non-exclusive. Make out with me on the couch, make out with Haley in your room. It's a win win for you. "

Haley cringed for a moment remembering catching them making out on the new couch. It didn't bother her then but it bothered her now to think about and to be considered just another one of the non-exclusive people in Brooke's life. Brooke saw the hurt look on Haley's face and immediately got on the defense.

"You've got some nerve Lucas. You and I were non-exclusive for a reason, remember?"

"Come on you guys don't drag that into this." Peyton pleaded.

Brooke ignored her. "You cheated on me with my best friend."

"Yeah, well now you're cheating on me with mine." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry." Haley said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello!" Nathan said annoyed, "Husband sitting over here. I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

Haley sat back in her chair and placed her arms around her waist. "Nathan, I promise you, nothing happened between us until after you and I decided we were finished."

"Yeah, well at least now I know why you brought it up. Tell me something Haley," he said as he leaned forward toward her, "you gave me the choice. What would you have done if I would have said lets get back together?"

Brooke looked at Haley hurt. _She didn't tell me that part._

Haley looked at Brooke and saw her hurt expression. Nathan smirked.

"I don't know." Haley said quietly before looking down at her desk and wrapping her arms around her waist just a little bit tighter.

"Of course you do." Nathan said as he sat up right again. "You still would have done whatever you wanted to do."

Lucas turned around to face her. "Just like with the tour. For the first time in our lives Nathan and I were brothers and you ripped it apart because I stuck up for you when you left and since you've been back. Now it's all been for nothing." He then turned to face Brooke. "And you, you had the nerve to get mad at Peyton for getting between us? You're worse, you ripped apart a marriage."

"Lucas, that's not fair." Peyton said trying to once again be the voice of reason.

Brooke opened her mouth but she just couldn't get the words out. _How do I respond to being called a home wrecker when it's partly true?_ She didn't have to, Haley answered for her.

"Brooke did not rip apart our marriage, Nathan and I did!" Haley said frustrated.

"I didn't do anything!" Nathan said slamming his hand on his desk. "You left me for the tour and you're the one who decided to end our marriage, not me."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to stay in a marriage when my husband doesn't even want to speak to me or be around me?" Haley said sarcastic yet angry. "You wouldn't let me follow my dreams. You wanted me to just stand by and watch you fulfill yours as a basketball star while I was the little wife at home." Haley shook her head back and forth. "I'm sorry Nathan, I won't do it. I deserve my chance too."

"You guys, seriously, stop it!" Peyton said loudly.

"Why!" her four friends yelled at her.

"That's why." She said pointing toward the front of the class.

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley turned their attention around to see the whole class, including Whitey staring at them. Haley tried to sink lower in her seat but she just couldn't get low enough. Whitney walked up the row of seats and stopped in front of Lucas and Brooke.

"Well if you are all done having a scene out of 90210, I would like it quiet in here." He looked around at the rest of the class. "Get busy."

Everyone quickly pulled their homework out of their backpacks. Brooke looked back at Haley and smiled softly. Haley smiled back which Nathan saw. He then picked up his backpack in a huff and moved across the room to sit next to Tim. Lucas watched him move then decided to do the same. After watching Lucas move as well, Brooke and Haley looked at Peyton. She saw them looking at her and quickly looked down at her drawing again and shook her head. _Oh no, I am so not getting pulled into this anymore. I'm just going to sit here and draw. _Brooke and Haley then looked at each other again and smiled softly. _At least Peyton didn't ditch us_, they both thought.

**OTH**

The bus was leaving for the away game at 4pm and after the scene in study hall, Brooke and Haley did not want to stay at school for an extra hour and a half. They decided to head back to the apartment and Haley cried the whole way. Brooke felt like crying as well but she knew that she shouldn't. _I have to be the strong one. It's bad enough by ex hates me but her ex and her best friend hate her right now. I don't know what to say to make it better. I guess I'll just wait till she is ready to talk about. _ She held her hand as she drove and waited for Haley talk, but she never did.

They walked up to the apartment in silence as well. As Brooke closed the door behind them, she turned to look at Haley. Haley wiped her eyes and tried to smile, but couldn't. Brooke smiled sadly back at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Haley enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in Brooke's arms but knew that the comfort would be short lived. She pulled away first and lightly grabbed onto Brooke's hands. She saw the sadness in Brooke's eyes.

"I'll be okay Brooke." Haley said sadly. "I think I'm just going to take a quick shower before we have to head back to school."

"Okay." Brooke said quietly. "We need to hurry though. The bus is gonna leave for the game in an hour."

Haley nodded and turned to head into the bathroom. A half hour later, Brooke was pacing up and down the hallway. Even though she could hear the water still running she could hear Haley crying as well. She took a deep breath to hold back her own tears as she knocked on the door.

"Hales, are you okay?" Brooke asked gently.

There was no answer but Brooke heard the water turn off.

"Haley?" Brooke asked again.

Again there was no answer. Brooke began to get worried.

"Haley, I'm coming in okay?" Brooke said as she gently opened the door.

She walked into the bathroom and could see the shape of Haley's body through the glass door. She was sitting on the floor of the tub. Brooke picked up Haley's towel off of the toilet and slightly opened the shower door. She reached in to hand Haley the towel but she didn't take it. Brooke opened the door a little more and saw Haley sitting with her knees up to her chest, her arms crossed over them and her head down.

"Haley." Brooke said gently.

Haley looked up with tears in her eyes and then jumped when she realized that Brooke was seeing her naked.

"Sorry." Brooke said as she handed her the towel then turned her back to the Haley.

Haley loosely tucked the towel around her and wiped the hair out of her face. She sighed heavily. "I don't want to get up." She said sadly.

Brooke smiled lightly and turned around to see Haley with her head down again like she was going to cry some more. Brooke frowned when saw how sad Haley looked. She sighed and smiled to herself as she began to climb into the shower. Haley looked up to see Brooke's leg coming at her.

She stifled then said, "Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just move over Tutor Girl." Brooke said in a kind yet forceful tone.

Haley scooted forward and smiled slightly, _Its been a while since she's called me that._

Brooke sat down in tub. "Ooh." She said surprised when her butt got wet.

Haley giggled lightly as she looked over her shoulder and saw Brooke motion for her to lean back.

"You'll get wet." Haley said.

"I don't care." Brooke said as she pulled Haley into her.

Haley curled into Brooke and sighed. She wanted to cry but there was nothing left inside.

"What makes you the saddest, right now?" Brooke asked as she stroked Haley's hair.

Haley sniffled then sighed. "It's a scary feeling to lose the two people I love the most,"

"Oh.," was all Brooke could say. She could feel her heart break.

Haley continued, "and part of me feels selfish…because… I think it's all worth it."

"What?" Brooke asked surprised.

Haley sat up slowly and looked at Brooke. "I would give it all up, all of them up, to be with you, Brooke, because I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke said smiling, not being able to believe what Haley had said.

Haley leaned against Brooke again, this time grabbing onto her girlfriend's hands and pulling her arms around her. Brooke sighed as she kissed the top of Haley's head.

"I love being in your arms." Haley said.

"I love you being in my arms." Brooke said with a light smile.

"I feel so protected and its like, through a hug you have this ability to pass on all of the love and encouragement that I could possibly need to do anything." She stopped when she realized she was babbling and sighed. "It's hard to explain I guess."

"No, not really." Brooke said as she placed her hand on Haley's chin and made her girlfriend look at her. "I will always want you to feel loved and protected and encouraged to achieve your wildest dreams."

They shared a passionate kiss before Haley pulled away. She rested her head on Brooke's chest again and sighed.

"You know, I want to be with you right? Only you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I know." Haley said quietly actually believing Brooke.

"Haley, what would you have said if Nathan wanted to get back together."

"I seriously don't know. And only because I wasn't planning on it. I wanted to be with you but I had to break it off with him first."

"Yeah, that was for the best." Brooke said with a small smile.

"We need to leave for the game, don't we?" Haley said.

"Yeah we do." Brooke said quietly as she kissed the top of Haley's head.

"Okay I need to get dressed." Haley said as she begun to sit up.

"No you don't." Brooke said as she lightly tugged on Haley's towel when she stood up.

Haley looked back at her and smiled. "Oh, were you hoping for the same show you gave me this morning?"

"Yeah, kinda." Brooke said with an evil smile.

Haley smiled and shook her head slightly. "Now wouldn't you find it more fun to take me out of my cheerleading outfit then a towel?" She winked at Brooke then stepped out of the tub.

Brooke just sat in the tub trying to speak but nothing came out as she moved her lips. _Did Haley just make an incredibly sexual innuendo at me? _

"Move your ass Davis!" Haley yelled from the bedroom with a laugh trying to mimic the way Brooke always commanded people.

"Yes, Maim." Brooke laughed as she climbed out of the tub. _I like it when she takes charge. _


	7. Just Like a Pill

**Chapter Summary: **Nathan reacts badly to finding out about Haley and Brooke. Haley makes a decision regarding the sexual part of her relationship with Brooke. The girls record another song.

**Note: **When Brooke and Haley are singing some of the words are in smaller letters. Think of it as Brooke singing quietly in the background as Haley sings the main part. Hopefully it'll make sense when you read it.

**Music In My Heart**

**Chapter 7 – Like a Pill**

Haley and Brooke shared a seat on the back of the bus with Peyton sitting next to them.

Haley was nearest to the window and was leaning her head up against it as she held Brooke's hand and stared out at the passing dark night. She looked at the rest of the quiet people on the bus as she noticed that there was a four row distance between them and everyone else. _No one wants to sit anywhere near us except for Peyton_. She thought.

The game had gone horribly and she knew that she and Brooke were being blamed. Even though no one was really sure if they were together or not, everyone had kind of gotten that impression from the bits and pieces of the fight they overheard in study hall. It just wasn't something they thought was even possible. Could boy crazy Brooke and married Haley actually be going out? No one was sure. All they knew was that the boys lost again because Nathan and Lucas hadn't been focusing on basketball ever since the fight with the girls.

Haley sighed as she thought of the distance that had grown between them and everyone else and leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke smiled at her and quickly kissed the top of Haley's head. They continued to ride back to Tree Hill in silence.

**OTH**

As Haley followed Brooke off of the bus she looked around for Nathan. _I have to talk to him, get him to understand that I didn't do this to hurt him. _She watched Peyton and Brooke start to walk away before turning and walking in the other direction toward where she knew Nathan parked his car.

"Hales, where you going?" Brooke asked when she noticed Haley walking away.

"I'll be right back!" Haley said over her shoulder.

Brooke and Haley shared a look of confusion.

"This can't be good." Peyton said as they turned to go after Haley.

Haley spotted Nathan standing near his car. "Nathan!" she yelled as she gently ran toward him.

He sighed when he heard her call his name. _What does she want now? Hasn't she ruined by life enough.? _He thought as he shook his head and sighed in annoyance as he turned around again to see Haley stop in front of him. "What do you want Haley?" he said coldly tugging on the shoulder strap of his bag.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." She said looking down.

"Yeah, I know I heard you earlier. But you aren't that sorry are you? Because if you were, you wouldn't keep rubbing this in my face!"

"Nathan, I'm not trying to rub anything in your face." Haley pleaded.

"Whatever." Nathan said as he turned around to unlock his car door.

Haley quickly moved around to get in front of him again. "Nathan, please, I mean it."

"Oh, you mean it." Nathan interrupted sarcastically. "Just like you said you loved me and wanted to be married to me!"

"Nathan, I didn't want to hurt you. Please tell what I can do to make this easier on you."

Nathan was fuming now. He reached out and grabbed onto Haley's arm, squeezing hard.

"What I want is for you to leave me the hell alone!" He said shaking Haley's arm.

Haley was frightened. "Nathan, please let go of my arm. You're hurting me."

"No, not until you agree. Give me what I want, what I wanted months ago but you refused to give me. I want an annulment!"

"Okay." Haley said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What? I didn't hear you." He said shaking her again.

"She said okay, you dumb ass." Brooke said from behind him.

Nathan turned himself and Haley around slightly toward Brooke.

"Brooke." Haley said with a relieved smile.

Brooke smiled gently at her then looked back at Nathan. "Let her go!"

"Beat it." Nathan said. "I'm having a conversation with my wife.'

"Nathan, come on. You don't want to be this guy. Let her go." Peyton said gently.

"I said beat it!" Nathan said as he turned away from them again.

"And I said let…her… go!" Brooke yelled as she walked up behind him and kicked him in the balls.

Haley watched as Nathan's face contorted in pain and he began to fall to his knees. Before he did, she saw Lucas running toward them as he pushed Nathan against the car.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?"

Nathan wincing in pain from where Brooke kicked him as he slowly stood up straight while never taking his eyes off of his brother. Lucas walked right up to him, standing toe to toe.

"I warned you." Lucas said putting his hand on Nathan's chest right below his throat. "I warned you if you ever hurt Haley, I was gonna hurtcha."

"I'm fine Luke." Haley said as she put a hand on his other arm.

He looked back at his best friend and for the first time in a while, he smiled at her. She smiled back as Brooke walked up to her and put her arm around Haley. Haley immediately wrapped her arms around Brooke and buried her face in Brooke's shoulder. Peyton lightly rubbed Haley's back as they started to walk away. Lucas watched them leave and turned his attention back to Nathan. He saw the resentment in his little brother's eyes as he watched his wife walk away with another woman. Lucas just shook his head and sighed heavily as he let Nathan go and walk away as well.

**OTH**

Once they got back to the apartment, Brooke immediately grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and walked over to Haley who was sitting on the couch.

"Come here Hales, take your jacket off."

"Brooke, really, its fine." Haley lied as she realized she was holding onto her arm.

"Bull, now strip." Brooke said trying to make light of the bad situation.

Haley smiled sadly and slowly unzipped her Raven's cheerleading jacket. She allowed Brooke to help her arm out of it. They both stared at the bruise that had formed on Haley's bicep from where Nathan had grabbed her. With sad eyes, Brooke gently leaned forward to kiss near the bruise before applying the ice pack.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said quietly as she continued to look at Haley's arm.

Haley saw how sad Brooke was and used her finger to lift Brooke's chin so their eyes met. "Brooke, this isn't your fault."

"I should have been there to protect you." Brooke said sadly.

"You were." Haley reminded her softly.

"No" Brooke said with conviction in her voice, "I should have been there to stop him before he even laid a hand on you."

Haley smiled again. "From now on, you will be." _Nathan's starting to scare me anyways. I don't think I ever want to be that close to him again. _Haley sighed as she put the ice pack down on the coffee table. She suddenly missed the feeling of being close to other girl and smiled at her before giving her a long passionate kiss.

Haley's movements had caught Brooke off guard at first but she quickly recovered. She enjoyed the feeling of their lips meshing together in a frenzy both trying to taste just a little bit more of each other. Haley eventually pulled away slightly to get some air. She lightly smiled at Brooke but her eyes were intense. Brooke looked into her girlfriend's eyes trying to read her mind.

_Oh God, Brooke, I just can't get enough of you. _Haley thought with confident eyes and a sexy smile.

And as if Brooke could read her mind, she grabbed onto Haley pulling her closer and then onto her lap so they were facing each other. They continued to lock eyes as they leaned in for another passionate kiss. Haley placed her hands on the sides of Brooke's face as she pulled Brooke closer to her while arching her body in as well. Brooke moved her hands from around Haley's waist to her ass and used the leverage to pull her in closer. This caused Haley to moan in pleasure through the kiss. Brooke smiled at the reaction she got and moved her hands under Haley's skirt to grab onto her ass again.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley moaned breaking the kiss.

Brooke smiled and leaned forward again, this time latching onto Haley's neck as she grabbed her ass. Haley gasped at the double sensation as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and ran one hand through Brooke's hair. Haley eventually moved her head forcing Brooke to let go of her neck. They looked deep into each other's eyes again before Haley leaned forward and attacked Brooke's neck.

"Oh, Haley." Brooke moaned as she allowed the force of Haley's body to lean them back slightly so Brooke was sitting all the way back in the couch.

With Haley now leaning over her body, Brooke had easy access up Haley's shirt. Brooke ran her hand up Haley's toned stomach gently scratching her nails along the way. Haley moaned into Brooke's neck at the sensation and bit harder on Brooke's neck when Brooke began to massage her breast. Brooke was enjoying every feeling and wanted to feel more. She gently pushed up into a sitting position again.

"Bedroom." Brooke said with a grin as she forcefully, yet playfully grabbed onto Haley' sass and lifted Haley off of her then grabbed her hand. The girls giggled together as they practically ran toward the bedroom. Before they reached the door, Haley brought them to a stop. Brooke looked back at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Hales?" Brooke asked gently.

Haley looked at the door to the bedroom. _I can't do this in there._

"Haley." Brooke said again trying to get her attention.

Haley shook the thought out of her head and looked at Brooke.

"Brooke, I can't do this. It just doesn't feel right."

"What?" Brooke said hurt and confused.

Haley sighed when she realized that Brooke didn't understand. She placed her hands on Brooke's cheeks and pulled her into a reassuring kiss. Brooke was thankful for it and kissed Haley back. Before breaking the kiss, Haley took both of Brooke's hands in her own.

"What I meant was, it didn't feel right doing this in THERE." Haley said nodding toward the bedroom.

Brooke still looked at her confused.

Haley sighed in frustration then smiled shaking her head. _Come on Brooke, how dense can you be?_

"Brooke, I lost my virginity in that room…on my wedding night! You know, to the man I am still technically married to. It just doesn't feel right. It feels…" Haley searched for the right word, "crowded, maybe."

"Kinky." Brooke said with a sexy smile trying to keep the mood light.

"Brooke, stop. Please be serious for a minute." Haley said slightly scolding her.

"Okay. But seriously, does this mean we can never have sex in our bedroom? Because, if it does, we are so moving out of here right now."

Haley laughed slightly. "No, Brooke it doesn't. I just don't want our first time to be in there. There is just something kind of creepy about starting two sexual relationships in the same bedroom."

Brooke laughed as Haley kissed her before continuing. "And I want to wait until the annulment is final."

Brooke arched an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"It will just make me feel better to have Nathan completely out of my life before we move any further. I want our first time together to be completely amazing. I want it to be completely about us with out any guilt or hesitation in my mind."

Brooke nodded in understanding. "Just as long as you still want to do me."

Haley rolled her eyes. _How can she possibly think that I don't. Was I just making out with someone else on the couch?_ "Brooke, you have no idea how badly I want you."

"Well one day soon, you'll just have to prove it." Brooke said as she put an arm around Haley's waist to pull her in to a kiss. The kiss became passionate again so Haley quickly pulled them apart.

"Okay you, enough. Let's get out of this uniform and into jammies."

Brooke sighed as she allowed Haley to pull her into the bedroom. _I would like it better if we just got out of the uniform. _Brooke sighed she grabbed the brush off of the dresser and began to brush her hair. She could see Haley in the mirror doing the same thing. Brooke laughed lightly at how lately they seemed to be doing a lot of little things simultaneously. As she looked at herself in the mirror again her eyes went wide. She spun around toward Haley to see her already pointing at her with wide eyes as well.

"You gave me a hickey!" They yelled simultaneously.

**OTH**

Haley was careful not to spill her cup of Starbuck tea as she linked her arm through Brooke's. Brooke smiled at her girlfriend before taking a sip of her frapachino as they walked toward the recording studio. The smile quickly faded from her face when they saw Chris sitting on the bench near the front door.

"Asshole alert." Brooke whispered to Haley.

"Be nice," Haley whispered back with a smile as grabbed onto the cup of tea with her other hand so she could unlink her arm from Brooke's, which was a little difficult because she had her music folder in her other hand.

Chris smiled when he saw the two girls come up the walk way. He then smirked when he noticed that they each had a hickey on their necks. "Well, well, well," he said as he stood up. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Congratulations."

"For what?" Haley said with a small laugh.

"I've been trying to get in both of your pants for months now and you both beat me to it. So, like I said, Congratulations."

Both girls' mouths dropped open and Brooke smacked Chris hard in the arm. "Chris, you are such a jerk." Brooke said as she swung at him again.

"Brooke, stop." Haley said gently pulling Brooke away from him. "Lets just get to work."

They started to walk pass Chris but he stepped in front of them. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Haley said.

"Nathan came a little while ago and told me what's going on."

"So, now you know. We don't care." Brooke said as she tried to walk pass him.

Chris stopped her again. "You should care." He said gently. He sighed before looking at Haley. "Hales, I don't know how to tell you this but…Nathan is the one who has been paying for your studio time."

Haley's eyes went wide and she couldn't say a word.

Chris continued. "He came by to tell me that he isn't going to pay for it anymore. You only have about ten minutes of time left.

Haley glared at Chris and just shook her head as the tears began to fall down her face. Chris tried to say something but Haley was so furious that she shoved the music folder and the cup of tea at him. He tried to steady the cup but it ended up spilling against his chest as he watched Haley walked away.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved her." Brooke said as she watched Chris jump around with hot tea spilt on him. She grabbed the music folder out of his hand as she headed toward the parking lot after her girlfriend.

Brooke found Haley sitting on the curb in between her car and the one next to it. She sighed lightly as she saw how upset her girlfriend was. She sat down next to her and started to lightly rub her back. Haley eventually broke the silence.

"For the first time in all of this drama, I actually hate him." She said as she leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I can't believe he would take this away from me. I don't even feel like going in there to use up the rest of his time."

Brooke smiled and laughed lightly as she kissed the top of Haley's head then leaned around Haley to grab her music folder.

"Then I guess we need to pick a new song." She said as she began to finger through the lyric sheets. "Something with a little bit of attitude to it." She stopped when found the one she was looking for. She quickly pulled it out of the pile to show Haley.

Haley sighed and looked at the paper Brooke was trying to show her. Suddenly, a smile spread across her face. "Perfect." She said when she saw which song it was.

**OTH**

An hour later the girls were in the sound booth setting up under the same mic. Chris sat down at the mixing board as the girls put their head sets on. "Okay, ladies, you know we can only get one take on this." He said over the intercom.

"I'll only need one." Haley said confident yet angry.

Brooke smiled sadly as she saw how hurt Haley was. She lightly touched her girlfriend's arm to get her attention. Haley looked at her and tried her best to smile.

"I'm right here Hales." Brooke said softly.

"I know, its only thing getting me through this." Haley said softly as she shifted the headset on her ears then closed her eyes as she allowed the slow beat of the music to surround her. She thought about Nathan as she began to sing.

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done? _

_I thought it would be fun  
_ (Why does he have to be such a jerk? Haley thought.)

_  
I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, _

_cuz its making me itch _

(Haley lightly rubbed her arm where Nathan had grabbed her. Brooke saw it and frowned)

_I said I tried to call the nurse again _

_but shes being a little bitch, _

(Both girls got angry at Nathan for putting his hands on Haley)

_I think I'll get outta here,_

_where I can  
_

_**Run **_

_**just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear **_

_**you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, **_

**_you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill  
_**

_  
_(They were both a little surprised at the anger they had in their voice. They smiled lightly at each other and realized that right now, that anger was a good thing.)

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help  
_

(Haley looked at Brooke and realized that all the support she was ever going to need in life she could get from Brooke. She didn't need Nathan anymore.)

_  
I can't stay on your life support,_

_there's a shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine,_

_cuz its making me itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
_

(If he ever tries to hurt her again, I'll kill him. I'll take Haley far from here if that's what it takes to protect her. Brooke thought as she began to sing with Haley again, anger and confidence in both of their voices.)

**_Run_**

_**just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear **_

_**you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better,**_

**_you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_**

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, _

(Brooke grabbed onto Haley's hand and smiled at her before she sang)

_just like pill _

_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch  
just like a pill_

_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch,  
just like a pill _

(They girls looked at each other and smiled as they finished the song, their voices as strong as ever.)

_I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
_

_  
**Run **_

_**just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, **_

**_you keep makin' me ill  
You're makin' me, makin me, makin me _**

**_Ruuuuuuuun _**

"Wow, I feel better." Haley said confidently as she took off her headset and smiled at Brooke.

Brooke took off her headset as well. "I'm glad." She said with a smile and a wink.


	8. The Eyes Never Lie

**Music in My Heart**

**Ch 8 – The Eyes Never Lie**

Haley and Brooke walked into the girls' locker room holding hands and laughing along the way. Their good mood suddenly disappeared as they came near the rest of the cheerleaders and saw them all staring at them. Some of them, including Rachael and Theresa were glaring at them. Brooke looked at Haley and saw how hurt she looked.

_I can't believe my friends are turning their backs on me._ Brooke thought sadly but then realized that she didn't want them to know they were getting to her.

"Whatever, we'll get dressed somewhere else." Brooke scoffed and she waved them off and pulled Haley to row of lockers on the other side of the locker room.

"That's it, we end this. I'm not letting this squad turn into a dyke fest." Rachael said as she went to walk after them.

Before Rachael could get to the end of the row, Peyton rounded the corner stopping her in her tracks.

"Where you going?" Peyton asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Rachael scoffed and looked Peyton up and down. "I'm going to check on your girlfriend, what's it to you?"

As Rachael tried to pass her, Peyton roller her eyes and used two fingers to push Rachael up against the lockers. "That's Haley's girlfriend, Rachael. Try to keep up." She said with a fake smile as she removed her fingers from Rachael's chest.

Rachael looked Peyton in the eye then laughed slightly. Peyton ignored it then glared at the rest of the squad before heading over to Brooke and Haley. Rachael pushed off of the locker and scoffed with a smile as she folded her arms across her chest while she watched Peyton head across the locker room. _You think Haley will ever figure out that Peyton and Brooke used to do it_. She thought with an evil smile.

**OTH**

One by one the cheerleaders limped down the row in the locker room.

"Brooke is evil." Bevin whined as she curled up into a ball on the bench. She quickly changed her mind. "Ow, ow, okay no matter what my butt muscles still hurt." She said as she sat up. "She's punishing us for being mean to her and Haley. Thank God she let us go a half hour early."

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" Brooke yelled from the other end of the locker room.

The girls all jumped and quickly scurried out of the locker room. Brooke smiled from her place sitting on the bench as she heard them all leave.

"You are evil you know?" Haley said as she watched them go.

"I am not, I have a heart." Brooke said offended. "I let them go early didn't I?"

"Why do I have a feeling that it was your hormones and not your heart making that decision?" Haley laughed and shook her head as she took off her tank top and through it at Brooke.

Brooke laughed as she caught it then noticed that Haley was walking towards her in just her practice skirt and sports bra, her skirt lightly swished from side to side as each leg moved. Brooke couldn't help herself. She could NOT take her eyes of the gorgeous girl who was all hers. Haley stopped in front of her and put her hands of Brooke's cheeks before bending over to give her a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Oh I was just wondering why you all of a sudden like making the squad do butt crunches." Haley whispered in her ear.

"Oh I thought that was obvious." Brooke said with a smile as she felt Haley kiss her neck. She then exhaled sharply when she felt Haley nibble slightly.

"You like staring at my ass don't you?" Haley asked, laughing slightly.

"You know it." Brooke said as she attacked Haley's lips while running her hand up Haley's skirt then gently squeezing a perfectly shaped cheek. Haley moaned and leaned into Brooke further. Brooke then pushed back, standing up and backing Haley into the lockers. Brooke continued to trail her hand around Haley's hip until she could run her nails up and down Haley's inner thigh.

"How much longer, Haley?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Not much." Haley said through her ragged breathing as Brooke lightly trailed her finger across her panties.

"Good, because I don't know how much more of this I could take." Brooke said with a sexy and evil grin.

"You? You're the one torturing me." Haley whined. She then gently reached up Brooke's skirt and trailed her fingers up Brooke's thigh until she felt the soft cotton of Brooke's panties and gently began to rub. "Kind of like this."

Brooke moaned in surprise which ended up coming out much louder than either of them expected. At the moment they didn't care. Brooke removed her hand from Haley's skirt and lightly touched over her sport's bra. She locked eyes with Haley and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw the look of lust and love in Haley's eyes. She then leaned down and laid passionate kisses over Haley's breasts. Now it was Haley's turn to moan in surprise and in pleasure.

**OTH**

"Dude I knew it was good idea to open that vent to the girl's locker room!" Tim said excited as he stood on a chair trying to get as close to vent as possible.

He chuckled again when he heard another pair of moans from Haley and Brooke. He then turned around to see all of the other boys grinning as well. Then all of a sudden the other boys weren't smiling anymore. Tim turned around to see what was wrong and nearly fell of the chair when he saw Lucas and Nathan standing behind him.

The brothers stood there with their mouths hanging open and anger in their eyes when they heard the women they loved, loving each other.

"Wanna get a drink?" Lucas asked still looking up as the vent.

"Sounds good." Nathan said with a nod as he stayed fixated on the vent as well.

**OTH**

The girls were lying on Brooke's bed listening to the sound of the rain. Brooke had her back slightly propped up by pillows as she ran her fingers lightly through Haley's hair. Haley was lying on Brooke's chest and drew small circles on her girlfriend's stomach with the tip of her finger. Every once in a while Haley would sigh happily and lightly kiss the exposed skin of Brooke's chest right above the low neck line of her shirt. Brooke would sigh with a smile and plant a return kiss Haley on the top of Haley's head.

This quiet snuggle time had become a favorite of theirs. The kisses between them were light and loving until the one time Brooke swore she felt Haley's tongue lightly touch her skin as Haley planted the kiss. The sensation was almost too much to bare.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take._ Brooke thought as she kissed the top of Haley's head again. _It is taking every ounce of self control I have not to just pounce on this beautiful girl. _

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked.

"Oh, nothing." Brooke lied. _Sex_

"Liar." Haley said with a small laugh as she sat up on her knees. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned over Brooke to look into her eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Brooke asked arching her eyebrow at Haley, laughing slightly as she noticed that she could slightly see down Haley's shirt as she leaned over her.

"The truth." Haley said in a serious tone with the face to match.

_Dear God, please don't let her realize I'm thinking about her naked_. Brooke thought trying to hide a guilty smile as she locked eyes with Haley again.

Haley eyes got wide and she tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh, you were lying. You are so thinking dirty things right now." She said as she pointed at Brooke.

"What the?" Brooke exclaimed with her mouth open. "How the hell did you know that?" She asked, amazed at being busted.

"The eyes never lie." Haley whispered as she ran her hand across Brooke's cheek. "They tell me everything."

Brooke smiled devilishly. "Really, well what are they telling you now?" She asked seductively as she sat up and looked at Haley.

"Uh oh." Haley said through a laugh as she tried to move back as Brooke lunged at her knocking them over. She then made a loud "oof" sound as she landed on the mattress with Brooke right on top of her.

"I saw that coming." Haley said as she blew hair out of her face.

"Sure you did." Brooke said with a small laugh as she began to kiss Haley's neck.

Haley let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt one of Brooke's legs move between her own. She wrapped her arms around Brooke wanting to feel as much of her as possible.

"I love kissing you." Brooke said as she lightly nibbled on Haley's earlobe.

"I love being kissed by you." Haley replied feeling the electricity move through her.

Brooke lifted her head to look at Haley. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Haley whispered back as she leaned up to capture Brooke's lips.

The kissing continued at a feverish pace until they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, please go away." Brooke said frustrated.

Haley giggled slightly as she looked up at Brooke. Brooke smiled back but it quickly faded when they heard the loud knocking again. Haley sighed and lightly pushed Brooke off of her and dragged her off of the bed.

"Come on Brooke, saved by the obnoxious knock." Haley said as they walked down the hall holding hands as they heard the knocking again.

Brooke opened the door and began to glare. "More like interrupted by the obnoxious brothers." Brooke said as she saw Lucas and Nathan leaning against the door frame, soaking wet, and obviously drunk.

Haley's expression had changed as well when she saw them. "You have some nerve coming here, Nathan." She said, her voice still filled with anger and pain.

Nathan stumbled passed them and into the living. "Well you have some nerve being here too." He said as swung around to face them again, nearly falling over. "This used to be MY apartment, remember?" He slurred pointing around at everything.

"Well now it's mine, so get out!" Brooke said she walked up to him and pointed toward the door.

Nathan just looked at her confused. "Why is it everything that used to be mine now belongs to you?"

"I don't own Haley, Nathan. Maybe that was part of your problem." Brooke said giving him an evil glare.

"Nope, you're wrong Brooke. I don't have any more problems because I don't have a wife anymore, do I Haley?" Nathan said as he stumbled toward her.

Haley was initially startled when she saw Nathan come toward her. Brooke noticed it and quickly stepped in between them. "Don't you dare." She said as she put her hands on his chest to stop him from walking any closer.

Nathan just groaned and shook Brooke off of him as he walked toward the front door. "Whatever, we're leaving. Let's go Lucas." Nathan said as he headed toward the front door. He was surprised to no longer see his brother standing there. "Hey, where'd he go?" He said as he stuck his head out onto the patio.

"You know, Brooke and I almost had sex on this couch." They heard Lucas say. Haley, Brooke, and Nathan were startled and turned around to find that somehow Lucas had wondered in passed them and was now lying on the couch with his arm over his face.

"Have you two?" Lucas asked as he lifted his arm to look at them.

"We don't have to answer that?" Haley said offended as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her former best friend. "I can't believe you would even ask me that."

"Dude, you know that means no." Nathan said as he wondered over towards Lucas. He fell horribly as he attempted to sit on the floor. "Fair warning Brooke, Haley's not gonna put out. Not until you marry her anyways. Oh wait, you can't." He said as he began laughing and fell over onto his side.

"I hear they can in Canada." Lucas said as he placed his arm under his head and looked over at Nathan.

"Well, Canada it is then." Nathan sat as he attempted to stand up before getting dizzy and deciding it would be better top sit down now.

Brooke had had enough. "Gee, and then you two wonder why we don't want to be with you anymore."

"Oh right, because you've never made a drunken mess of yourself." Lucas said to her coldly.

"Seriously," Nathan interrupted as he stood still a bit dizzy. "What does she have that I don't?" Nathan asked.

Haley was still hurt and now infuriated by this whole scene. "Well for starters how about a heart." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You realize that you have nothing in common don't you?" Lucas asked Haley. "She used to call me quiet and a bookworm. I can't imagine what she says about you."

Haley looked at Brooke slightly, fighting off the urge to consider what he said.

Nathan laughed lightly. "Yeah, and imagine Brooke, I was too horny for her. How do you think she feels about you?"

Brooke was furious. "Well unlike you, I CAN control myself and the fact that I am willing to wait for her shouldn't make the rest of it matter!"

"Ha, we'll see. Give it a few months Brooke. People like us don't just stop wanting sex. Just remember that I told you so in a couple months when you are still relieving yourself in the shower in the morning."

"THAT IS IT!" Brooke said as she lunged at him but Haley quickly pulled her back and out of the front door then shut it. They could still hear the boys laughing inside.

Brooke was stomping around in a rage. "I am so about ready to end the Scott family line." She said as she lightly put forcibly kicked the front door. She then lightly laid her head against it and closed her eyes.

Haley frowned and put a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder. "I'm sorry Brooke." Haley whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Brooke asked as she turned to face her.

"For what Nathan said to you." Haley said as she looked down. She sighed lightly then looked back up at Brooke. "I don't think you are a slut and I do want to sleep with you, so much. You believe me don't you?"

Brooke looked into Haley's eyes trying to read them like she had done to her earlier.

"Yeah, I do." Brooke finally said when she saw the mix of love and lust in Haley's eyes again.

"Good." Haley said with a smile as she leaned into Brooke kissing her.

Brooke was thankful for the contact and wrapped her arms around Haley's small waist pulling her closer. Haley broke the kiss as she allowed Brooke to pull her into a tighter embrace. She laid her head on Brooke's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. After a while Brooke broke the silence.

"Come on, lets go get rid of them." Brooke nodded toward the door.

Haley sighed in agreement and untangled herself from Brooke's arms. She smiled and grabbed Brooke's hand before reaching for the doorknob. As she did, she felt Brooke's hand cover her own.

"By the way, your quietness and your intelligence are two of the things that make you so sexy." Brooke whispered as she seductively placed a kiss on Haley's cheek giving her goose bumps.

"God I hope so," Haley said as she laughed slightly, "because those are my two most dominate qualities."

"Maybe, but they certainly aren't your best. You are also beautiful, and sexy, and talented. And you know what they say about girls with musical hands and a great voice?"

"No, but I'm sure I'm gonna find out." Haley said as she shook her head and opened the door.

"God I hope so." Brooke said quietly to herself as she followed Haley inside.

Brooke's smile faded when saw Nathan and Lucas passed out on the couch.

"Are you kidding me!" Brooke said furious.

"Now what do we do?" Haley asked.

The girls just looked at each other and sighed.

**OTH**

_Haley was having her concert dream again. She jumped down off of the stage as she watched Nathan fade into the crowd. "Nathan, wait!" _

_Haley continued to frantically push people out of the way as she tried to catch up to him. Suddenly, she bumped into the chest of someone much taller then her. Once she gained her composure she realized she had bumped into Nathan. _

"_There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." _

"_No you haven't." He said coldly. "You were looking for a way to get to her." _

_Nathan pointed up to the balcony behind him. Haley looked and saw Brooke standing there staring at them. She smiled lightly at Haley and as Haley smiled back, Nathan stepped in her line of view to get her attention. _

"_There's a reason why she's up and you are down here." Nathan said. _

"_And what is that?" Haley asked genuinely wanting to know. _

"_You're beneath her." He said as he gently took her hand. "You belong down here with me." _

_Haley pulled away from him and took off running toward the balcony. She felt a hand on her shoulder and swung her elbow back at him. She was very confused when she heard Brooke yell in pain. _

Haley sat straight up in bed to see Brooke sitting next to her with her hand over her eye. Haley was automatically concerned. "Brooke, are you okay? What happened?"

"You tell me." Brooke said with a smirk. "I wake up to you having a nightmare and when I tried to sooth you back to sleep you elbowed me in the eye!"

Haley tried to hold in the laugh. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

"No you're not, you're laughing at me!" Brooke said in a mock hurt.

"Oh, but I am." Haley said as she leaned over to kiss Brooke lightly on the neck.

Brooke smiled and laughed slightly. "Nope, still not convinced."

Haley laughed lightly as well and continued to kiss Brooke's neck.

"Oh, alright." Brooke finally said with a large smile.

**OTH**

Nathan groaned as he felt the pain in his head as woke up. He fought the urge to open his eyes but eventually did. He was entirely caught off guard when he realized he was in Peyton's bedroom.

_What the hell have I done?_ He thought. Nathan then heard a groaning sound come from the other side of the bed behind him. He laughed as he closed his eyes but then leaped out of the bed when he realized that it was male voice. As scared as he was, he quickly pulled the covers off of the bed to find Lucas waking up slightly.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Nathan asked freaked out.

"Drop dead little brother." Lucas said pulling the pillow over his head.

"Dude, Lucas, wake up." Nathan said as he kicked the bed. "What the hell are we doing in Peyton's bed?"

That got Lucas' attention. He quickly pulled the pillow off of his head and sat up, looking just as confused as Nathan did. "What the hell is going on? Where's Peyton?"

Peyton then came bursting through the door with three cups of coffee. "I said it once and I'll say it again. The two of you together is a freaky threesome." She said as Nathan took one of the two cups out of her right hand.

She noticed the terrified looks she was getting when she walked over to hand a cup to Lucas. "I'm kidding." She said as she sat down in her desk chair. The boys still weren't convinced. She finally sighed in defeat and frustration. "Fine, you two made a scene at the apartment, I came to get you, definitely couldn't take either of you home in the condition you were in so I brought you here. You two then started arguing over me before passing out on the bed and I just left you there."

"Well that could have gone worse." Nathan said as he sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Not so fast." Peyton said putting her cup down. "We need to have a serious talk about the shit you two pulled at the apartment last night.

"That was the part that went worse, wasn't it? Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Peyton said sarcastically, amazed he even asked.


	9. Finally

**Chapter Summary: **Nathan has a revelation about his future and takes steps toward moving on. Peyton helps Haley with her big surprise for Brooke while at The Classic.

**Music of My Heart**

**Ch 9 – Finally**

Peyton was in the middle of a bowl of cereal when Nathan came galloping down the stairs, pulling on his sweatshirt while holding his shoes in his hand. She watched as he tossed the shoes near the table and opened up the fridge. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation.

"What so funny?" Nathan asked as he pulled out the milk and grabbed a bowl from the familiar cabinet.

"I'm just laughing at the incredibly icky _deja vu_ of this situation."

"What's that?" he asked as he sat down next her.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Think about it Nate."

He looked around then sighed as he felt incredibly stupid. "Yeah, I guess it has been a while since we had breakfast here together."

They both sighed and nodded with a smile.

"Nathan, you really need to leave Haley and Brooke alone." Peyton said out of no where.

Nathan's smile disappeared. "Why?" He said coldly. "She's my wife."

"Yeah but she doesn't want to be your wife anymore." Peyton said gently.

"Peyton, that totally sucks that you would say that." He said offended.

"But it's the truth Nate. Look at your parents."

"Don't compare me to Dan." Nathan said defensively.

"Well the Nathan you've been lately has been very Dan like."

Nathan didn't say anything because he knew it was true.

"Now, look at your mom. She wanted more for her life and she made a choice. She wanted out and you have both said you just wished Dan would let you go. Well, don't be that person to Haley, Nate. Just let her go. Let her be happy. Let you be happy."

Nathan just nodded as he looked down at his plate. He took it all in then looked up at Peyton. He knew she was right but didn't want to admit. "Were you this smart when we dated?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you were just too dumb to notice." Peyton said with a smile in her trademarked sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, probably." Nathan said as they both began to laugh slightly. He sighed as he realized that this was the first time in a long time that he truly felt like smiling. _I guess there will be life beyond Haley_, he thought as he looked over at Peyton and noticed that he smiled. "Thanks for this Peyton."

She looked at him somewhat surprised at first, but then she smiled softly, "No problem, Nate, I'm here for you, you know that."

"Yeah" he said with a sigh, "But there is one other place that I could use your support."

**OTH**

_What a week_. Brooke thought as she stared out the bus window watching the sun come up as they headed off for The Classic weekend. Haley was asleep on her shoulder and would occasionally mumble something which would cause Brooke to laugh then kiss the top of her head. Brooke sighed again as she realized she must be the only one besides the bus driver who was awake and even then she wasn't sure. She didn't know how she couldn't be tired after the week they had.

_First the boys are complete assholes and then the next morning they are on our doorstep with flowers and apologies. Whatever Peyton said must have worked. I can't believe how calm Nathan was as he and Haley finalized the plans for their annulment. I still can't believe they finally did it. Yesterday was probably one of the happiest days of my life. That's pretty sad that I'm so happy about the destruction of a marriage but it means that Haley and I can finally be together. I just wish I knew what was going on with Peyton. I still can't believe she showed up to the annulment with Nathan. Haley and I both must have had that "what the fuck?" look on our faces because she mouthed "I'll explain later." I just wish they would have stuck around long enough to tell us. I just wish we all hadn't been in such a hurry to get home and finish packing for this weekend. _

Brooke sighed again in defeat and decided to close her eyes just to see if she was lucky enough to be able to fall asleep.

**OTH**

_Haley was having her usual nightmare. After losing Nathan in crowd she frantically tried to catch up to him. Every time she pushed passed someone she would reach out and was almost able to grab on to him. She broke through the last of the group and realized she was now by the side of the stage with no one around. She looked around confused and saw Nathan standing behind her. _

"_Looking for me?" He said sweetly as he tucked his hands into his jean pockets._

"_Yes." Haley said, relieved to have found him._

"_Liar." He said with a small smile. "You were looking for her."_

_He nodded up to the balcony where Haley saw Brooke sitting staring at her with a smile._

"_Nathan." Haley said a little scared as he stepped toward her._

"_It's okay," he said reassuringly. "Take my hand."_

_Haley watched as he reached his hand out for her to take. _

"_You'll be okay, Haley. She'll keep you safe. She won't break your heart."_

_Haley looked up at Brooke then smiled at Nathan as she took his hand._

"_Don't you dare!" Brooke yelled._

Haley was violently woken by the sound of Brooke yelling. She opened her eyes and realized she was still on the bus. Brooke was sitting up mid bus yelling at the rest of the squad and warning Tim not to try to get the squad to sneak out again this year. She saw Nathan laughing at Tim and their eyes met. He gave her a sad smile which she returned. Their connection was broke by Tim's body being thrown to ground of the bed.

"I mean it Dim, don't you dare contribute to the delinquency of my squad or I will make sure you can't walk all weekend."

Haley laughed and sat back comfortably in her seat and for the first time noticed that Peyton was sitting in the seat next to her with her headphones on. _Well now is as good of a time as any to ask her about yesterday._ Haley scooted over to the edge of her seat and tapped Peyton on the shoulder. Peyton jumped slightly and smiled as she took her headphones off.

"Hey Pey." Haley said shyly.

"Hey." Peyton said

_Oh great, here comes ass chewing number two, well the hell with that. _Peyton raised her hand in defense. "Okay, before you start in on me too, let me tell you Brooke already ripped me one."

Haley went to speak but Peyton cut her off.

"I didn't go to pick sides. I went because Nathan said he needed a friend and Lucas wouldn't go. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of you two."

Haley nodded in understanding as she looked at her feet.

"You didn't want him to go through that alone did you?" Peyton asked gently.

"No, I guess not. I just wish you would have told us so it wasn't such a big surprise. We were afraid of losing your support, we don't have a whole lot it." Haley said nodding toward the rest of the kids on the bus.

"They'll get over it." Peyton said. "If the Scott brothers can, the rest of the school can." "Very true." Haley said with a laugh.

"So are we cool?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Haley said as she smiled and reached over to hug the blonde.

**OTH**

Peyton was the first to practically crawl into their room after their Friday afternoon practice. She flopped down on her bed as Haley and Brooke came in behind her and did the same on the bed next to her. They lay quiet for a moment before Brooke sat up.

"Okay ladies, let's shower then grab dinner."

"Sounds good." Peyton said.

"Yeah, great. Why don't you go first?" Haley suggested.

"Want to join me?" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No!" Peyton protested. "I want to eat sometime tonight!"

"Jealous, blondie?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"Gross." Peyton said with a laugh.

Brooke was offended and threw a pillow over Haley at Peyton. Peyton laughed as she turned her head to avoid the contact. She then picked up the pillow and threw it back at Brooke. Unfortunately, Haley was in the line of fire and got hit. Brooke and Peyton laughed as they saw surprised look on Haley's face.

"That is it. Get in the shower, now!" Haley said forcefully but with a small smile as she swatted Brooke with the pillow.

"Yes, maim. I love it when you take charge." Brooke said with a smile of her own.

**OTH**

While Brooke showered, Haley and Peyton began to unpack their bags. As Peyton hung her freshly pressed uniform in the closet, she saw Haley out of the corner of her eye taking things out of her suitcase and stuffing them into a smaller duffle bag. She smiled devilishly as curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey Hales, whatcha doin?" Peyton asked.

Haley jumped slightly at being caught and turned to face Peyton.

"Nothing." She said quickly but the look in her eyes gave it away.

"Haaaley." Peyton said slowly as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward her friend.

She stopped next to Haley and peered down into the bag. Haley closed her eyes as the embarrassment began to show in a shade of red on her face. Peyton whistled as she saw candles, a bag of rose petals, and a Victoria Secrets bag laying in the duffle bag. She understood exactly what Haley was up to.

"Please don't tell her, Peyton. I want it to be surprise." Haley whispered.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't blow that for you, or for her." Peyton said softly.

"I need your help though." Haley said pulling Peyton even further away from bathroom.

"Okay, shoot." Peyton said smiling.

"I need you to get Brooke out of her for a while so I can…prepare." Haley said blushingly.

Peyton's eyes bugged out. "Now, you want to it now?"

"Well yeah, I figured tonight was better than tomorrow because what if we don't do well? She will be in such a bad mood." Haley said as she frowned.

"Yeah, at least this way she is guaranteed to be all smiles no matter how tomorrow turns out." Peyton said smiling.

Haley smacked Peyton's arm, pretending to mad at her friend.

"So seriously, Hales, how in the hell am I suppose to get her out of this room without you?" Peyton asked as they heard the water turn off.

They gave each other an unsure look and sighed.

**OH**

Brooke pushed the food around her plate with her fork. "I can't believe Haley is sick the night before out competition. What is it with this place and getting people sick?"

Peyton smiled, enjoying the torment her friend was enduring.

"You know Peyton, The Classic was the first time I actually got to hang out with Haley, actually got to get to know her." Brooke said with a smile.

"I know Brooke." Peyton said. "Haley does too?"

"She does?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we were talking about it while you were in the shower. She said when you thanked her when we got back to school, that it was the first time you called her Haley instead of Tutorgirl. She said looking back on that now, she realized that there was a love between you two, even if it only platonic then."

"Aaahh." Brooke said dreamy eyed. "Now I want to go back upstairs and give that adorable girlfriend of mine a huge kiss."

"No, don't you dare." Peyton said as grabbed onto Brooke's wrist and slyly looked at her watch. "Leave her alone, Haley needs her rest." _We have only been gone for a half hour. Haley had told me to give at least an hour. _

"Yeah you're probably right." Brooke said with a frown. "I would probably end up pouncing her anyways. You have no idea how much it is killing me to be around her right now and not have sex. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Peyton nearly spit her soda out with a laugh. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed causing Peyton to laugh again.

"But it's okay," Brooke said regaining her composure. "because I love her and I want it to be right. For someone as special as Haley, I will wait as long as I have to."

Peyton genuinely smiled at her friend and could truly see in her eyes how much she loved Haley. "Well, maybe you won't have to wait much longer." She said trying desperately to hide her smile.

**OTH**

Brooke sighed as she walked out of the elevator and was surprised when she noticed that Peyton was still inside.

"P Sawyer, you coming or what?" Brooke asked nodding down the hall.

"Na," Peyton said waiving her off. _Don't smile, what ever you do don't smile. _

"Please, Haley is probably still sleeping. She is going to be no fun tonight."

_That's it, I can't it!_ Peyton burst out laughing as she hit a button. "I highly doubt that."

Brooke was confused, "Wait, what do you know?" She said as doors began to close.

"Relax Brooke, just go have fun." Peyton said smiling as the doors slammed shut.

"Weirdo." Brooke said aloud with a smile and sigh as she headed down the hallway to her room. She pulled the electric key out of her back pocket once she reached her door. As she started to open it, she swore she could smell the scent of vanilla. She lightly pushed it all the way open and for some reason thought it best to whisper.

"Hales?" Brooke said as she quietly walked in.

It took her eyes a second to adjust to the dim light of the vanilla scented candles placed all around the room. She walked over to the bed and saw that it was covered in rose petals. She smiled lightly as she realized that her girlfriend and her best friend had both played her.

"Haley, where are you? You are in so much trouble." Brooke called out light heartedly.

"I'm right here." She heard Haley whisper shyly behind her.

Brooke spun around to see Haley standing in the bathroom doorway. _Oh, Wow. _Brooke's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe the beautiful sight before her. _Haley's in skimpy stuff! Skimpy is good, I can see so much more of her beautiful body._

Haley was wearing a silky white lingerie nightgown that barely covered what Brooke had been dying to see. Her hair was loosely twisted and held up by a clip. She was leaning against the door frame with her hands hanging behind her back and she was looking down. "Brooke, please say something." Haley said with a nervous laugh as she looked up meeting Brooke's eyes.

_Say something, anything. Snap out of Davis!_ But she couldn't, Brooke just stood there with her mouth open. She then sat down on the end of the bed and continued to smile as she watched Haley walk toward her.

"Haley, you look amazing." Brooke was finally able to whisper as she placed her hands on Haley's hips.

Haley smiled and blushed slightly as she leaned forward and kissed Brooke's forehand. Brooke let out a slight moan as she felt Haley's body come into contact with her own.

"Oh, as much as I love you and this wonderful present, why must you torture me!" Brooke said in a frustrated but over dramatic tone.

Haley laughed as she put arms around Brooke's neck and sighed as she hugged her. "I am not torturing you."

"Yes you are." Brooke said in a pouting voice as she hugged Haley back.

Haley then took a deep breath. "No, really, I'm not." Haley whispered in Brooke's ear.

Brooke couldn't determine if Haley sounded nervous, serious, seductive or all of the above. "What did you say?" Brooke asked with a curious smile.

Haley couldn't respond, her brain wouldn't let her. She was too nervous to say anything. _I can do this, I can do this. Come on Haley, you lover her, you want this_. She just smiled softly and gave Brooke's hand a light squeeze before letting go and crawling onto the bed. Brooke had followed her movements with her eyes and was still sitting on the edge of the bed when Haley lay against the pillows. Haley then patted the bed next to her trying desperately to bury the nervousness inside of her. Brooke just sat there for a moment trying to fully comprehend the situation.

_Is she saying it's time? I don't want to just assume but is kind of hard not to with that outfit. But I want to be sure, why can't she just say it?_ Brooke then smiled when saw how nervous Haley looked. _I know why, because she's Haley and she wouldn't be the woman I love if she acted any other way_.

Brooke was taken out of her thoughts by Haley's voice softly calling her name. Brooke just shook her head lightly and smiled which caused Haley to nervously smile back. Brooke then looked deep into Haley's eyes desperately trying to read them hoping that the candles would be enough light. All of a sudden there it was, Brooke could see it. Haley's eyes said it all. _Make love to me._

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked in almost a whisper.

Haley nodded yes with a nervous smile, thankful Brooke finally realized what this whole set up implied. Brooke smiled back then stood to kick off her shoes. She slowly walked over to Haley's side of the bed, never breaking eye contact with each other. Brooke held out her hand and Haley arched an eyebrow at her as she took it and was gently pulled off of the bed.

"We are entirely too clothed for this." Brooke said wickedly as she pulled Haley into a passionate kiss. Brooke then began to place kisses down Haley's neck. Haley gasped as she felt Brooke bite gently. Brooke laughed lightly then kissed down Haley's shoulder and used her tongue to slide the small shoulder strap down.

Haley let out a gasp as chills ran up and down her body as Brooke used her hand to gently push the other shoulder strap down her arm. They then locked eyes as the nightgown graceful fell off of Haley's body, leaving her standing in nothing but the matching white bra and thong. Brooke's mouth hung open at the gorgeous sight in front of her. Haley on the other hand was nervously looking down at her feet.

"Don't do that." Brooke said gently as she made Haley look at her. "You are so beautiful." She said in almost a whisper.

Haley smiled at her and began to blush slightly. "I'm also half naked."

"Yes, yes you are." Brooke said with a huge smile. "Would it make you feel better if I was half naked too?"

_Well that's definitely a plus_. Haley thought, her smile giving away her answer. Brooke smiled back as she lifted her shirt over her head and let it fall beside her. Haley was memorized at the gorgeous sight of Brooke standing there in her pink lacey bra the barely covered her breasts. _Gee Brooke, why bother wearing a bra at all? Not that I would complain. _

Haley was jarred out of her thoughts as Brooke began to kiss her and pulled her closer. They moaned slightly as their breasts met, with only the thin material of their bras separating them.

_More contact, need more skin contact,_ Brooke thought as she began to walk toward the bed until Haley bumped into it and sat down causing Brooke to release her lips. They smiled at each other before Brooke began to unbutton her jeans. Haley placed her hands on top of Brooke's causing her to stop. Haley then leaned forward and placed light kisses all over Brooke's well toned stomach. Brooke sighed and placed her hand on the back of Haley's head lightly messaging it. Haley then undid the remaining buttons on Brooke's jeans and slid them down her girlfriend's gorgeous legs.

She didn't even notice that she was biting her lip as she realized Brooke was wearing a thong as well. _Oh wow, I just understood Brooke's obsession with touching my butt. Hers is gorgeous I just want to…_Brooke then cupped Haley's face in her hands and kissed her lips once then once on the cheek.

"Lay down Haley." Brooke whispered in her ear.

Haley did as she was told. She watched as Brooke undid her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor. _OH, MY, GOD! _Haley thought as she watched Brooke confidently climb on the bed, her perfect breasts moving gently in their freedom.

Haley watched as Brooke straddled one of her legs. She then trailed one finger down Haley's stomach then back up stopping between her breasts. _Oh, this girl is a goddess_, Haley thought as Brooke leaned down to kiss her. Haley moaned in surprise as she felt Brooke's bare breasts against her body.

"I need to feel you." Brooke whispered in her ear. _Now, like five minutes ago, NOW!_

"It's in the front." Haley breathed out knowing exactly what Brooke meant.

Brooke smirked as she shifted to her side to unhook the front clip of Haley's bra. She gently pushed the material away and felt Haley gasp as the night air her hit her nipples. Brooke couldn't contain herself. She bent her head down and captured a nipple in her mouth causing Haley to moan. Brooke smiled to herself as she released it and trailed kisses down Haley stomach. Haley gasped then moaned as she felt one of Brooke's breasts rest comfortably between her legs. Brooke then felt Haley tense as she placed a long kiss on the material of her panties. She did it again, each time getting lower and lower until she could feel the wetness seep through the material. Kisses turned into a slow sucking and then a gentle nibble. Haley moaned again and lightly dug her nails into Brooke's arm causing her to stop and look up.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked as she looked back up.

Haley nodded yes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Brooke asked just to make sure.

"No." Haley gasped, "But I want you up here with me."

Brooke smiled softly then placed one more kiss before sitting up. She smiled at Haley who nodded in reassurance, then gently pulled the panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor. She then quickly dropped her own underwear to her ankles and kicked them off as she crawled onto the bed.

"You are so amazingly beautiful, Haley." Brooke said in awe.

"You make me feel beautiful." Haley said as Brooke lay down next to her.

Brooke smiled as she lay on her side and trailed a finger down Haley's body.

"You need to let me know if this hurts, okay?" Brooke said gently.

Haley laughed slightly. "Brooke, honey, I have done this before you know?"

"Not like this." Brooke said as she held up her hand and flicked her long manicured nails.

Haley's eyes bugged out as she realized what Brooke meant. "Oh, ok, be careful."

"I will." Brooke said as she kissed the tip of Haley's nose. "You trust me?"

"With my life." Haley said quietly, yet confidently. She closed her eyes as she waited for Brooke to lean down to kiss her. All of a sudden a thought popped into her head. "Wait, Brooke, have you done this before? I mean, you do know what you are doing with those things, right" Haley said looking at Brooke's nails.

Brooke laughed at first but then didn't know how to answer. All she could do was shake her head yes. Haley could tell that she felt ashamed to admit it but wasn't sure why.

"Its okay, I don't want to know the details." Haley said touching Brooke's cheek.

Brooke laughed lightly as she opened her eyes.

"I just realized that I never asked you that even though I had a feeling that you did. Now I'm just afraid that I am not going to live up to your expectations and…"

Haley was cut off by Brooke's finger on her lips. "Haley, it doesn't matter. The past doesn't matter anymore. Right now, the future, it's all about me and you. You are the only one I crave and love with all of my heart and..."

It was Brooke's turn to be cut off, but this time it was by Haley's lips. The kiss turned passionate quickly and Brooke's hand immediately went down Haley's body again. She broke the kiss to look at Haley as she entered her. She watched as Haley's eyes widened and she moaned. Brooke moaned as well, so totally turned on by how wet Haley already was. She leaned down to kiss Haley again as her fingers picked up the pace.

As she added another finger Haley moaned again, this time biting Brooke's lip in the process. Haley then attacked Brooke's neck which caused Brooke to moan even deeper. As she felt Haley's body begin to tense she slowed her rhythm, making each stride longer and harder. Haley then looked up at Brooke.

"I want to feel you." Haley said in between moans.

"Ok." Brooke said with a smile as she stopped her hand.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to know how." Haley said as she wiped her face.

"I'm sure you will do fine." Brooke said with a smirk.

They exchanged smiles as Brooke shifted slightly so that she was now straddling Haley's legs, giving Haley's hand access. Haley moved her hand toward Brooke and was somewhat surprised when she noticed that Brooke was just as if not more wet than she was. Haley could tell she was blushing and Brooke noticed it too, giving her a reassuring nod. Haley took a deep as she allowed her finger to enter Brooke. Once again both girls moaned, absolutely enjoying the feeling of being together. Haley then looked at Brooke's breast that was practically in her face.

"May I?" Haley said touching it with her free hand.

"Of course." Brooke whispered.

Brooke moaned as Haley began to suck on her nipple. She quickly entered two fingers into Haley again, causing Haley to moan and bite lightly on her nipple. Brooke moaned even louder than before and closed her eyes as she concentrated on all of the wonderful feelings flowing through her. Haley entered another finger and Brooke penetrated her even harder. Both girls begin to breathe faster and harder as they felt the climax come. Brooke used her free hand to rub Haley's check forcing her to release her nipple and look up at her.

"Look at me." Brooke was barely able to breathe out.

Haley did as she was asked.

They looked eyes as they pushed faster and harder until they climaxed together.

"I love you, Brooke. I love you." Haley breathed out as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh God, Haley, I love you too." Brooke whispered in ecstasy as she kissed her.

Both girls let out one last loud moan before Brooke collapsed on top of Haley. It took all of their energy to untangle themselves from each other. Both were sweating and out of breath but were full of giggles. Brooke then rolled onto her side and pulled Haley close to her in a tight embrace.

"You are amazing, Haley. Thank you." She whispered as she placed a kiss on Haley's nose.

"So are you." Haley said as she leaned in to kiss Brooke's lips. "I will never forget this night, Brooke. Thank you."

"Pleasure was all mine." Brooke said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, yeah, care you prove it?" Haley asked as she climbed on top of Brooke with a giggle.

"With you Haley, I could prove it all night long." Brooke said as she pulled Haley in to kiss her, starting round two.


	10. Come Out Swinging

**Chapter Summary: **When Brooke and Haley have a confrontation with another team at the Classic, they are very surprised by who stands up for them.

**Music in My Heart**

**Ch 10 – Come Out Swinging **

**OTH**

The sun was coming up but Brooke hadn't fallen asleep yet. After three glorious hours of sex, they were exhausted and Haley had fallen asleep mid sentence while they talked. Brooke had laughed at her and decided to watch her sleep for a while before she would try to fall asleep as well. An hour later there she was, still looking at the marvelous sight of a naked Haley James sleeping peacefully in her arms.

_She is so amazing_, Brooke thought as lightly trailed a finger down Haley cheek. _I can't believe we finally did it. It was so worth the wait. I never knew what it meant to make love to someone and I get it now. _Brooke yawned as looked over at the window then back at Haley._ I don't want to close my eyes, I want to always remember how she looks right this moment. _A smile then spread across her face._ Then again, I have forever to make her look this way. _She smiled and sighed then kissed the tip of Haley's nose.

"I love you Haley." Brooke whispered as held her a little tighter and drifted to sleep.

**OTH**

Haley woke to the feeling of complete warmth and safety. As she struggled to open her eyes she yawned and a smile spread across her face as she realized she was wrapped tightly in Brooke's arms. They were lying breast to breast and Haley couldn't help but hug Brooke just a little tighter. The memories of last night came rushing back to her.

_Wow_, Haley thought as she replayed it all in her head. _I made love to Brooke Davis. She was so gentle and patient, more than I ever thought she would be. _Haley then shook her head lightly feeling stupid for thinking such things. _Then again when has she not been completely gentle and patient with me? I love her so much and I know she loves me. That was the best part about last night, she didn't have to say it, I could feel it in the way she touched me and kissed me. I guess that's what making love feels like. _

Haley jumped slightly when she heard Brooke yawn and open her eyes. Brooke looked at her with a smile and groaned lightly as she pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head. "Oh good, last night wasn't a dream."

"God, I hope not." Haley said with a laugh as she hugged Brooke back.

They shared a passionate kiss before Haley settled back against Brooke's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked over her shoulder. "Its 7:30. We have a half hour before we have to meet the team for breakfast."

"Oh, good, we have time for a shower!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Yes, yes we do." Haley said as she kissed Brooke on the cheek and got up.

Brooke just laid there and watched her walk across the room naked.

"What?" Haley said as she caught Brooke watching her.

"Nothing," Brooke said with a smile. "I just really like seeing you naked."

Haley smiled shyly, "That's good because otherwise I would feel very bad about myself right now."

"You know what I mean." Brooke said throwing a pillow at her.

Haley caught it and held it up against her body.

"Um, excuse me, you are interrupting my oogling of your goodies." Brooke said reaching out trying to grab the pillow.

Haley laughed again. "Well then, come shower with me and you can oogle all you want." She said as she dropped the pillow and walked into the bathroom.

"Yes maim!" Brooke said happily as she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

**OTH**

A quick shower was attempted but failed miserably. Both girls realized that the sight of each other naked and wet was just too much for them to handle. Brooke backed Haley up against the back wall of the shower and feverishly attacked her lips. Haley returned the passionate kiss as she grabbed onto Brooke's wet hair. Brooke then worked her way down Haley's neck causing her moan. Brooke smiled as she continued to kiss down and over Haley's breasts causing Haley to moan again and she latched onto her nipple.

"Oh God, Brooke!" Haley nearly screamed.

Brooke sucked harder then released it and lifted her head to looked at Haley.

"Please don't stop, Brooke." Haley whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Brooke said as she placed her hand on the wall next to Haley's head and kissed her on the cheek. "May I?" Brooke whispered in her ear as she allowed her hand to travel down Haley's stomach and rest on her hip.

Haley smiled at her and nodded yes. They locked eyes as Brooke entered her causing Haley to moan. Her knees weakened a little so Brooke placed her free hand on Haley's hips to stop her from slipping on the wet shower floor.

"Easy, Hales." Brooke whispered. She then placed her hand back on the wall. "Hold on to me." She said nodding to her arm.

"Brooke, then I'll make both of us fall." Haley pleaded.

"I'll never let you fall Haley, I promise." Brooke whispered in her ear with a small kiss.

Haley smiled at her as she grabbed onto Brooke's forearm resting next to her head and placed her other hand on the side wall. Brooke again begun to thrust in and out of Haley making her very thankful that she took Brooke's advice to hold on. She turned her head to kiss Brooke's arm and bit down lightly as she felt Brooke hit the right stop. This caused Brooke's arm to buckle slightly so she pressed her chest up against Haley's body and began to kiss her lips. Haley's hand then slid up Brooke's arm and over her shoulder. She lightly dragged her nails down Brooke's back causing Brooke to moan slightly. As Haley trailed her nails over Brooke's butt and around her hip, Brooke open her legs slightly. Haley then took her other hand off of the wall and wrapped it around Brooke's neck as she entered her causing Brooke to moan loudly.

"Oh, Haley!" Brooke yelled as she latched onto Haley's neck.

"Ah Brooke, don't stop." Haley breathed out letting her know she was almost there.

Brooke breathed in deeply trying to concentrate as she felt Haley's fingers slide in and out. With one more hard push she felt Haley's muscles tighten around her fingers and Haley began to breathe harder and harder. Brooke watched Haley's face as she rode out her orgasm with her eyes closed. Even then Brooke could see she was still trying to focus on keeping her fingers moving inside Brooke. After one more long moan, Haley's breathing evened out and she opened her eyes looking up at Brooke and smiled. Brooke smiled back as she removed her hand from Haley. She then placed one hand on Haley's hip and the other on the wall to steady them as Haley feverishly continued her pace inside Brooke. Watching Haley's orgasm had made Brooke very aroused and her own orgasm quickly followed. As she leaned her head back she moaned giving Haley access to her breasts which Haley gladly accepted. As she sucked on her nipple, Brooke cried out while the orgasm watched over her.

Haley kissed Brooke lightly, waiting for her body to calm down. Brooke then lightly put her hands on each side of Haley's head lightly playing with the wet hair hanging over her ears. Haley did the same as they shared another kiss. They hugged each other tightly and began to laugh as in complete exhaustion they allowed themselves to slide down the wall to sit on the shower floor.

Just as they closed their eyes to relax in each other's arms they heard a knock on the bathroom door. They looked at each other confused for a moment as they both got up and wrapped towels around themselves as Haley opened the door to see Peyton standing there with an annoyed yet embarrassed look on her face.

"Peyton, how long have you been here." Haley asked embarrassed.

"I came to get ready, but you were in the..." she blushed again as she couldn't bring herself to say it. "anyways, I grabbed my stuff and got ready in Bevin's room. I can't believe you two are just now getting out of the shower."

Brooke and Haley's faces were both bright red. They were about to say something but Peyton cut them off as she held up her hand.

"I don't need any more details then my ears have already heard. I just glad last night went…well according to plan." She said with a smile. "Seriously though, I'm gonna head down to breakfast. You two hurry up." Peyton said as she opened the door.

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles once she left and quickly ran around to get ready.

**OTH**

Brooke and Haley ran for the elevator when the saw the doors open. They nearly knocked over the elderly couple who getting off and apologized as the doors began to shut.

"I can't believe how late we are going to be." Haley said wiping hair out of her face.

"I can, and it was worth it." Brooke said smiling as she pulled Haley closer to her.

"Well, I guess I am too." Haley said sarcastically as Brooke began to kiss her neck.

"You better be." Brooke said with a smile as she kissed Haley's lips.

Haley returned the kiss with a passionate one of her own as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. Brooke then wrapped her arms around Haley's waist, pulling her just a little bit closer. Their lips were eventually pulled apart when the elevator jerked to a stop. As they untangled themselves from each other, the doors opened to five cheerleaders in a red uniform.

"Eew, were you two just kissing?" The brunette asked.

"I'm not riding on an elevator with lesbians." A blonde said.

"We weren't doing anything." Haley said trying to defuse the situation.

"Whatever." The girl in the captain jacket said to Haley. She then turned to her squad. "Just get on. You don't want to have to walk down six flights of stairs do you?"

They shook their heads no and walked onto the elevator. Brooke and Haley moved to one side and couldn't help but feel cornered by the five other girls. They hoped the rest of the ride down could be done in an uncomfortable silence but eventually the captain spoke.

"That's pretty sad when two cheerleaders have such a hard time getting boyfriends that they have to make out with each other."

Brooke was fuming. "For your information, we dumped the two hottest guys in school to be together!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The captain said waving them off.

Haley grabbed onto Brooke's hand when she saw how angry Brooke was getting.

"Eew, don't do that around us." The brunette said.

"You two are gross and are a disgrace to cheerleaders everywhere." The blonde said.

Brooke was about to say something when the elevator jolted to a stop. The other cheerleaders walked out first leaving Haley and Brooke alone with their captain. She looked them up and down with a glare.

"You're squad must be so ashamed of you." She said as she walked off the elevator and begun to laugh with her squad.

Brooke watched them leave, furious that she didn't do more to stand up to them but she just felt caught off guard.

Haley felt caught off guard as well. _We have never been verbally attacked so viciously by complete strangers before. Sure, I'm used to it from Lucas and Nathan but we partly deserve it from them. _

Brooke was also irritated by what the captain said about their squad. _The worst part of it is that she's right; the rest of the squad with the exception of Peyton is ashamed of us. _

They looked at each other and sighed as they stepped off of the elevator and headed toward the restaurant. She then grabbed onto Haley's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Screw them, who cares what they think." She said trying to get Haley to look at her.

"At least it can't get any worse, right?" Haley said looking up with a sad smile.

"I almost believed that." Brooke said looking over Haley's shoulder.

Haley turned around to see what Brooke was looking at. She saw a tall, good looking boy in the same red cheer uniform walking towards them with two boys from that school's basketball team. _I know him from somewhere but I don't recognize the uniform from any of the teams last year. _Haley thought.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the queen of cheercamp and of my heart." The boy said as he placed both hands over his heart.

Brooke smiled at him politely, yet annoyed, "I may be the queen of a lot of things Alex, but your heart isn't one of them."

Haley giggled slightly.

"I'm hurt Davis, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"We were never friends, we just had a common enemy and a tumble in the sheets for about two seconds. How is Bubble Butt anyways?"

He glared at her slightly. "I don't know, I haven't seen Claire since we broke up before she headed off to college. Dating in different high schools was hard enough, different states would have been hell."

_Claire?_ Haley thought. Then it dawned on her. "Oh! The evil cheer bitch from last year, Peyton told me this story. She hated you because when you were at cheercamp you hooked up with…you I'm guessing." Haley said turning toward Alex. "I've seen your picture from cheercamp."

Alex smiled. "Your friend is quick Brooke."

"Well Alex, actually..."

He interrupted her. "So anyways, what do you say we make use of our hotel rooms tonight after the competition?" He asked moving closer to her lightly touching her arm.

"Actually Alex, I'm dating someone." She said gently pulling her arm away.

"Really?" He asked with a grin. "That wouldn't have stopped the Brooke Davis I knew."

"That just goes to show that you don't know me anymore." Brooke said annoyed.

He scoffed with a smile. "Yeah right. He's here this weekend isn't he?"

Brooke looked over at Haley who was looking down at her feet. Brooke frowned slightly then reached over to grab Haley's hand pulling her closer. "Yes Alex, SHE is here this weekend."

It took a second for it to register in Alex's head. "Wait a minute, what is this?"

"Like I said, I'm dating someone. Come on Haley."

Alex blocked their path. "Are you kidding me? You, Brooke Davis, queen cheer slut are ditching a second chance with me for some chick? You jumped on me last summer, remember?"

Brooke heard the other boys laugh and cringed slightly trying to hold back all the anger of his words and the embarrassment of the memory. She then felt Haley squeeze her hand, letting her know it was all okay.

"Don't feel so special Alex," Brooke said calmly, yet boldly. "I jumped on a lot of people last year. That still doesn't change the fact that I'm with Haley now and I love her. We are so out of here."

They walked passed him again as his friends laughed even harder that he just got dissed by a girl for another girl. He glared at his friends then turned to follow the girls. He walked up behind them and put his arm around Haley's waist pulling her away from Brooke. Brooke turned as she felt Haley's hand ripped from her own.

"What the hell?" Brooke said annoyed then froze when she saw Alex holding onto Haley.

Alex looked Haley up and down. "Hmm, I can definitely see what you see in her."

"Let go of me." Haley said pushing against his chest trying to get out of his grasp.

"Come on Haley, just a little kiss. I want to see what lured Brooke to the dark side."

As he leaned in to kiss her, Brooke walked over and pushed the side of his head causing him to let go off Haley. "Try it again and I'm gonna show you MY dark side." Brooke said clenching her fists as Haley walked over to stand behind her.

"Well I guess we can tell who the butch one is?" Alex said as he ran his hand through his hair to fix the side of it.

"I mean it Alex, knock it off. Just leave us alone." Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke, just one more time. Your girlfriend can join too."

"I swear to God, Alex, if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna…"

"What? You'll do what?" He said with a cocky grin.

He nodded to his friends and the three boys walked toward them. Brooke put a protective hand in front of Haley and gently began to walk backwards away from the boys. _If I can just get us around the corner of the hall we can start to run for it _Brooke thought. As they reached the corner they bumped into some girls standing against the wall.

"Oh my God, watch where you're going." The girl said as she turned around. "Eww!" she said causing her friends to turn around. "It's the dykes from the elevator and one of them just touched me."

The brunette pushed Brooke. "Don't touch her." The cheerleader said.

Haley pushed the girl back, "Hey, leave her alone."

"Well looks like you two have a fan club." Alex said as the boys walked toward them again.

The three cheerleaders blocked Brooke and Haley from getting away as the boys closed in. Brooke tried her best to push them back but they were just too strong for her. Haley was able to step on Alex's foot causing him to yell in pain. Brooke then did the same to one of his friends.

"You stupid bitch!" Alex yelled as he and his friends raised their hands.

Brooke quickly grabbed onto Haley and turned theirs back so she could shield Haley from the blows. Just as the boys begun to swing down at them someone grabbed onto their arms from behind causing a slapping sound. They all turned their heads to see who tried to stop them.

"I really hate male cheerleaders." Nathan said.

"Me too." Lucas added.

"Nathan?" Haley said in surprise.

"Lucas?" Brooke followed just as surprised.

"You two okay?" Nathan asked.

They shook their heads yes.

"Didn't your mom every teach you to keep your hands off of girls?" Lucas asked.

"Didn't yours ever teach you to keep yours off of boys?" Alex retorted.

"That's funny, coming the male cheerleader." Nathan said looking over at Lucas.

"I know you guys. You're the Scott brothers. Didn't picture either one of you for dyke protectors." The boy in the basketball uniform said causing Alex and the other boy to laugh. "You two got nothing on our team. We're going to wipe the floor with you later today so save yourself the embarrassment of getting your ass kicked twice and let go of my arm."

Nathan and Lucas shared a look. "I've got a better idea." Nathan said as he and Lucas hit the boys in the face. They stumbled back slightly and the three of them started to walk away.

"This isn't over." Alex said as they walked away. They then walked into the rest of the Tree Hill basketball team all looking very angry with their hand stuffed into their jacket pockets.

"Yeah, I think it is." Lucas said. "You mess with Brooke and Haley again, losing the game will be least of your problems."

"And you, ho's in red." Nathan said to the cheerleaders, "Same goes for you too. Now get out of here."

"Whatever." The captain said waiving him off. She then whispered to Haley and Brooke. "We'll see how tough you are when we find the rest of our squad."

Just as they walked around the corner they were stopped by Peyton, Rachael and the rest of the Tree Hill squad.

"How about now?" Peyton said tucking her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Yeah girls, lets see how tough you are now that you're outnumbered." Rachael said.

"Look, it's a whole dyke squad." The captain said.

Bevin, not realizing it was meant as an insult, said, "Oh, none of us are dykes, just Haley and Brooke." she tried to inform her. "At least I think so." Everyone looked at her confused. She smiled and looked over at Haley and Brooke. "Is that the right word?" she asked.

Brooke and Haley just looked at each other then back at Bevin, not real sure on how to answer that question.

"That's not the point." Peyton said. "It's screwed up to gang up on people who are different than you. So knock it off!"

Alex looked at the Raven basketball players. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Two of the hottest girls on your squad are screwing each other instead of two or three or four of you and that doesn't bother you?"

"We didn't say it didn't bother us." Lucas said which caused Brooke and Haley to frown.

"And it doesn't matter if it does. The Ravens are a family and we stick together, especially against assholes like you." Nathan said.

"Keep up that attitude boys. Eventually, you lose all the hot cheerleaders to each other." Alex said with an evil smirk.

"That's it!" Nathan said lunging at Alex knocking him down.

Everyone else had reached their breaking point as well as a full blown fight erupted.

**OTH**

"Everybody take a seat and shut up!" Whitey yelled as the cheerleaders and basketball players dragged onto the bus.

As they sat down some looked out the window while others looked down at their laps. None of them wanted to look Whitey in the eye because no one wanted him to know exactly why they got into the fight. As soon as they were all seated Whitey started yelling at them again.

"I can not believe we drove all the way up here for you to get into a fight and thrown out of the tournament before it even started!"

He started walking down the aisle of the bus "We did not work this hard all year long for you to act like a bunch of uncontrollable baboons."

He stopped in front of Nathan and Lucas, who were sitting together looking down. He also noticed Haley and Brooke sitting just a few rows behind them. The girls looked so sad as if they felt all of this had been their fault. Whitey then took a deep breath to calm down before continuing.

"On the other hand, I have been trying since day one to turn you all into decent, good hearted adults who had some sense of integrity." He patted Nathan on the shoulder causing him to look up. "And after today, I can see that it's working."

Everyone looked up at him confused and surprised as he continued to walk to the back of the bus. "I may not have liked the way you all went about it, but I am proud to see you stand up for one another."

He smiled warmly at Brooke and Haley who each gave him a thankful smile in return. In that exchange, they knew that he knew about them and nothing more would ever have to be said on the subject.

"Now, it's a six hour drive back to Tree Hill," he said as he walked up to the front of the bus. "so I want it quiet in here…at least until my sleeping pill kicks in."

Everyone laughed slightly knowing why Whitey took sleeping pills on the long bus rides. He told them once he gets nauseous being stuck on a bus for that long with that many kids.

**OTH**

An hour later, Tim slowly crept up to where Whitey was sitting. He sat down behind him and carefully looked over the seat. As soon as he heard Whitey snoring he gave the thumbs up sign. Everyone cheered quietly in relief. They were finally able to walk around and to talk.

"Let me out, Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Where you going?" Nathan asked as he stood.

"To get some answers." Lucas said as he stood and patted Nathan on the shoulder.

Lucas walked over to where Rachael was sitting by herself with her headphones on. He tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned to look at him she took one of the earphones out of her ear.

"So I'm curious about something." He said as he leaned on the back on the seat.

"What's that?" Rachael said slightly annoyed.

"Why would you stand up for Brooke and Haley when those girls were torturing them the same you have been for weeks now?"

Rachael sighed, "There's two reasons actually."

"And they are?" Lucas asked.

"Well," Rachael said as she took the earphone out of her other ear. "I have been competing with Brooke ever since I moved here. It didn't dawn on me until today that without us fighting over you, I have no real reason to hate her anymore. I think I only picked on them because part of me was still hurt that you stood up for them against me in the café."

Lucas nodded in understanding as he sat down next to her "But Rachael you do understand that Brooke is always going to be a part of my life, especially if she's with Haley."

"I know and I know you will always care about her. I believed what Nathan said, that this group is family and that we need to all stick together. All I've wanted from day one is to fit in here." Rachael then grabbed his hand. " I just want you to give me another chance."

Lucas smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "I think I can do that, on one condition."

"What's that?" Rachael asked with a smile.

"What was the second reason?"

"Oh," Rachael said smiling devilishly. "I used to compete against that squad all the time at my old school. I can't stand those bitches."

"Oh, so your act of kindness was done for purely selfish reasons?" Lucas said playfully.

"Maybe a little." Rachael said with a smile.

**OTH**

Haley snuggled against Brooke as she stared out the bus window. _I can't believe everyone stood up for us today. If I ever questioned whether everyone knew about me and Brooke, I don't have to wonder about it anymore. It feels strange yet freeing for everyone to finally know._ Haley turned her head to kiss Brooke on the cheek.

Brooke smiled and sighed as she felt Haley relax in her arms again. She was so thankful that neither of them had gotten hurt today. As thankful as she was though, there was something about Nathan and Lucas coming to their rescue that didn't sit right with her. _I knew Lucas had a big enough heart to not let anything to us but Nathan really surprised me. I want to know what he's up too._ Brooke thought. She saw Nathan talking to Tim and one of the other boys from the team.

"I'll be right back." Brooke said as she kissed the top of Haley's head causing Haley to sit up. Haley smiled and nodded as Brooke got up and walked up the bus. She assumed that Brooke was going to talk to Peyton who was walking their way but was surprised when Brooke just smiled and kept walking.

"Where is she going?" Peyton asked as she sat down next to Haley.

"I have no idea." Haley said confused.

They looked at each other and shared a confused look as they saw Brooke stop to talk to Nathan. Haley just shrugged letting Peyton know she didn't know what was going on.

"So thanks for bring the squad to our rescue." Haley said.

"No problem." Peyton said. "Actually, I was heading over there by myself. I was surprised that they all followed."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"We were standing outside of the restaurant waiting for you and as soon as I heard 'ew, a lesbian touched me!' I knew you two were in trouble."

"Oh great." Haley said sarcastically.

Peyton laughed with her. "Anyways, I said that I thought that squad was messing with you so I went to stop them. As I started walking I realized that they were all coming too."

"Good, I'm glad everyone is getting over it, especially Nathan and Lucas. That relieves a lot of the stress in our relationship." Haley said sighing.

"So speaking of relieving some stress, last night was fun?" Peyton said.

"Oh, you have no idea." Haley said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Oh, yeah I do." Peyton said devilishly.

Haley sighed. "You are never going let us live that down are you?"

"No." Peyton said firmly with a smile.

"So where did you end up last night?" Haley asked.

"Well…"Peyton said as she looked at Nathan.

**OTH**

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke said, interrupting his laughter with Tim.

"Sure." He said as he motioned for them to go a few rows back to sit.

"What's up?" he said as they sat on each side of a row facing each other.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today." She said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile as well.

"And not that I'm not grateful, its just, well…"

"You were wondering why? After what a jerk I've been?" He said smiling,

"Yeah, basically." Brooke said glad he understood without being offended.

"Well, we saw those guys talking to you for a while before we stepped in. At first, we decided that we should just stay out of it. But we could hear everything he was saying and it just seemed so stupid to me that he was blaming Haley for you not wanting to get with him. I realized then that I have been acting like such a jerk lately and I don't want to be that guy anymore. If Haley really wanted to be she would have chose me. I realize now that there was a lot more standing in our way then just you."

Brooke smiled and nodded in understanding. "I get it and we both know what a good guy you are. I think that's what's made it so hard on Haley. She hated seeing you revert back to jerky Nathan."

"Yeah, I bet." He said with a smile and small laugh.

"Thanks again Nate." Brooke said as she stood.

"Brooke, there is one other thing." Nathan said as he stood as well. "One of the things that irritated me so much about you being with Haley was I know how you usually are with relationships. You were like I used to be before her. We were the types who only cared about getting laid. I was just pissed that my marriage was ending because of someone that I didn't think even cared Haley or would take good care of her."

Brooke didn't know whether to be angry at him for saying it or sad because there was some truth to the comment about her past. She opened her mouth to speak but Nathan stopped her.

"But…" he said slowly trying to get her to stay quiet so he could finish explaining himself. "I saw the way you stood up to all of them and how you protected her. I was really impressed Brooke and it made me rethink how I felt about you before. I know now that you would do anything for her and you will take good care of her."

"Yeah, Nate I will." Brooke said as she looked over her shoulder at Haley and smiled as she watched her laughing with Peyton.

Nathan noticed it as well and also noticed the starry-eyed look on Brooke's face. He smiled somewhat sadly and whispered in her ear. "I also know now that you have figured out she's great in bed."

"Nathan!" Brooke said horrified as she playfully hit him in the arm. "I can't believe you just said that to me."

"I can't either." He said as he playfully backed away from her. "Now get out of here so I can get that image out of my head."

**OTH**

"I am so tired" Brooke said as she kicked off her shoes near her bed. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans but didn't have the energy to take them off. Instead, she plopped down on her bed. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Oh, poor baby" Haley said sitting at the foot of the bed. "But there was something I wanted to do tonight." Haley said.

"What?" Brooke asked with a yawn as Haley climbed onto the end of the bed.

"Something, I've never done, but recently have wanted to try." Haley said with a smile.

"And what is that?" Brooke said with raised eyebrow.

"This." Haley said as she starting kissing Brooke's stomach and working down.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Brooke breathed out.

"You'll see." Haley said as she settled her body in between Brooke's legs.

Brooke was about to say something else but stopped as she felt Haley start to work the jeans down her hips. Brooke then realized she wasn't getting any sleep again tonight. _And I am sooo okay with that_, she thought with a huge smile as she watched Haley's face disappear between her legs.

18


	11. A Broken Halo

**Chapter Summary: **A revealed secret threatens to rip Haley and Brooke apart but it's their music that brings them back together.

**Author's Note**: The flashback scene refers to the Season 1 finale, the season 2 premiere, and the bachelorette party episode.

**Music in My Heart**

**Ch 11 - A Broken Halo**

Haley sat alone at the bar of the empty club, humming the words she had written in her notebook. Since Tric wouldn't open for another few hours, she had plenty of time to rehearse for show the next day. As she took the pencil out from behind her ear, she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey I know you." Haley said sweetly leaning back into the embrace.

"Miss me?" Brooke said with a smile as she kissed the back of Haley's head.

"Terribly." Haley said as she swiveled around on her stool to face her.

Brooke then kissed her gently before sitting down on the stool next to her.

"So, how's the new song coming?" Brooke asked.

"Good, but I think it would sound better if you sang it with me."

Brooke had that scared look on her face again which made Haley giggle.

"You mean up there, on that stage, with all of Tree Hill watching? No way."

"Come on Brooke, please for me? I'm only doing this because of you."

"No you're not. You are doing it because Peyton, Karen, and Deb all begged you to."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Haley said slightly glaring at her. "You helped me find the music again Brooke. You have been by my side through all of this lately and it just wouldn't feel right performing without you. I love you" Haley then looked at her with hopeful eyes. "and I need you by my side tomorrow night. Besides, you made me a promise, remember?"

Brooke sighed lightly. "Yeah, I do. You are lucky I love you too." she said with a smile as she kissed the tip of Haley's nose. "Ok, so let's see this song." she said as she turned the pad of paper so she could read it. "Haley, this is really good."

"You think?" Haley asked, unsure.

"Definitely." Brooke said reading it again. "This is the song you said you had trouble finishing before? The one about Nathan?"

"Yeah, it started out that way," Haley said picking up her pencil and tucking it behind her ear. "but then sitting here today, I realized that what I was trying to tell him then is the same thing I want to tell you now."

"And that is?" Brooke asked as she scooted her chair closer to Haley.

"That I'm not perfect." Haley said laying her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Says who?" Brooke said playfully.

Haley laughed slightly and kissed Brooke's shoulder before sitting up again. "I'm serious Brooke. I just," she sighed in frustration, "I want you to know that no matter how perfect you think I am, it is still possible for me to make mistakes and disappoint you." She frowned lightly as she grabbed Brooke's hand. "And I wanted you to know that I don't expect you to be perfect either. I love you for who you are and I always will, no matter what."

"And I love you for that." Brooke said as she placed her hand on Haley cheek. Haley smiled thankful that Brooke understood and leaned in to kiss her. As the kiss became more passionate, Brooke pulled away slightly.

"But just remember, you owe me big time for this." Brooke said as she began to kiss Haley's neck.

"I know." Haley said leaning into Brooke. She then pulled away and smiled at Brooke as she got off of the stool. "But later. If we are going to be ready to perform by tomorrow night we need to practice."

"Fine, but I get to pick how you repay me." Brooke said with an evil smile.

"Uh oh." Haley said as she ran towards the stage with Brooke following her.

**OTH**

"Thanks again for going with me to pick up the new t-shirts" Peyton said to Lucas and Rachael as the three of them walked into Tric, each carrying a box.

"No problem." Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, no big deal." Rachael said as well. "Where should we put them?"

"Um, let's put them in the dressing room for now." Peyton said.

Opening the door with the box in her hands proved to be a challenge. As Peyton was able to barely get the door open, she could see Haley lying on the couch. At first Peyton thought Haley was just resting, but as she pushed the door open little further with her shoulder she saw Haley's skirt was pushed up and Brooke lying in between her legs. Shocked, Peyton quickly back off letting the door slam shut. They could hear Haley yelp in surprise and Brooke giggle. Peyton faced Lucas and Rachael with her eyes shut trying to erase the image from her brain.

"Why does that keep happening to me?" Peyton said frustrated.

"Hi, Peyton!" Brooke yelled with a giggle.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke and Haley are…busy at the moment." Peyton said carefully.

Rachael raised an eyebrow as she tried to control her laughter. Lucas looked confused for a moment but Peyton could see in his eyes when he eventually understood what she meant.

"I'm just gonna go get the keys to the storage room. I'll be back." Peyton said as she put her box down and walked away shaking her head.

Lucas shook his head as well and laughed as he put his box down on top of Peyton's. Rachael on the other hand, had noticed how uncomfortable Peyton has seemed.

"You are handling all of this pretty well." Rachael said putting her box down.

"Yeah well, Haley's my best friend and like a sister to me. I just want her to be happy."

"Yeah, but it must be weird for you to know that your best friend is sleeping with your ex-girlfriend and two of your ex-girlfriends used to sleep together."

"What are you talking about Rachael?" Lucas asked with a confused smile.

"Oh come on, like you didn't know that Peyton and Brooke have gotten it on."

Lucas just shook his head laughing. "Brooke and Peyton never slept together."

"Oh, I'm sure they have. I would bet money on it." Rachael said confidently.

Lucas was about to say something when he heard keys drop. They turned to see Peyton standing there with her mouth open.

"How did you know about that?" Peyton asked.

"Know about what?" Haley asked as she came out of the dressing room, discreetly giving her skirt one more tug to get it on straight.

"I think you better ask Brooke." Lucas offered gently as he looked at Peyton who was looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Ask me what?" Brooke asked coming out of the dressing room, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She looked around and saw them all staring at her. She then saw the horrified look on Peyton's face and gently nudged her. "Hey, sorry about that P Sawyer. Next time we'll lock the door." She said with a wink.

"It's not that." Peyton whispered still looking at the ground.

"Then what's wrong with all you." Brooke said looking around. She looked at Peyton again as she looked up at her and this time Brooke recognized the horrified look of panic she saw in Peyton's eyes.

"You told them?" She said quietly but equally as horrified.

"No, I didn't. I swear Brooke, I didn't." Peyton pleaded.

"I brought it up." Rachael said raising her hand shyly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Brooke said angrily.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it wasn't common knowledge? I'm the new girl around here and it was blatantly obvious to me." She said defending herself.

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Haley, baby, I can explain. Its not what its sounds like." Brooke pleaded.

"Its sounds like you are about to tell me something that is going to make me very upset."

"Well, I guess it just depends on how you view the whole situation." Brooke said shyly.

"And queue the horrible flash back music." Peyton said sarcastically as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and embarrassment. _Dear God, I hope this goes well. _

**Flashbacks**

"What a beautiful morning." Brooke said smiling at Peyton who was lying next to her.

"It's perfect." Peyton said smiling back.

"Let's do something great today." Brooke said.

"Like what?" Peyton asked.

"Um, stay in bed?" Brooke offered, sounding like a little kid.

"Sounds good." Peyton said with a smile. "We did drink a lot last night."

"That's not why I want to stay in bed today." Brooke said with a wink as she rolled over to face Peyton.

"I know, but it is definitely what got us here." Peyton said with a smile.

"Agreed." Brooke said with a nod. "But now that we're here?"

"I kinda liked it." Peyton said shyly.

"Me too." Brooke said pulling her into a kiss.

Brooke had gone home later that night. The next day, Peyton was in her room hanging drawings on the wall when Brooke came in.

"Lets go, its day two of the bros over hos reunion tour." Brooke said with a smile……

"So I guess this is the ultimate hos over bros tour if we are sleeping with each other instead of them." Peyton said as they parked the car near the boat dock.

"Exactly." Brooke said with a smile as she grabbed the keys to her father's boat. "We're just best friends who are keeping each other occupied during this little dry spell of ours."

Coming home from Haley's bachelorette party, Brooke and Peyton had been riding in the limo in complete silence for a few blocks before Brooke spoke causing Peyton to look away from the window.

"I was thinking about what Haley said, you know, about how it's supposed to be all for love."

"Kind of scary, huh?" Peyton said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Brooke said sadly. "You think she's right?"

"I know she is, but that's not the part that scares me."

"Then what does?"

"People are gonna disappoint you." Peyton said smiling sadly at Brooke then looking away from her. "I get that, I kinda expect that, but hello what if one day you wake up and realize you're the disappointment?"

Peyton looked at Brooke briefly then looked down at her lap. Brooke looked away sadly as well and Peyton noticed when she raised her head.

"What's on your mind, Brooke?"

"I was just thinking about…how are we going to pay for this limo?" Brooke said.

Both girls sighed and laughed lightly.

"No seriously, Brooke. What's wrong?" Peyton asked again.

Brooke sighed again as she studied Peyton's face. "Do you think you are going to disappoint me?"

Peyton sighed in frustration. "No, I think if anyone finds out what we have been up to, we are going to be the disappointments to them."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I'm also afraid of being alone." Peyton said quietly.

"I though this was the cure for that?" Brooke said with a smile.

Peyton laughed slightly then looked sad again. "Yeah, but we both know how quickly you move on. I just don't want to have you fill a void then one day the filler is gone. It's the same as losing a boyfriend. Plus then, things between us would be weird."

Brooke got up and sat down next to Peyton. "P. Sawyer, you are my best friend and I will always be here for you. But I do see your point. How weird would that be if one of us started acting like a jealous lezy?"

Both girls then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Some how I can't picture you as a lesbian." Peyton said trying to catch her breath.

"Me neither." Brooke said wiping away a tear of laughter.

**OTH**

"I can't believe neither one of you told me, after everything we have been through! You two are my best friends and hello Brooke, you're my girlfriend. I have never felt so betrayed."

"Hales, you're not listening, it meant nothing to us. That's why we stopped and that's why we didn't tell anyone. We didn't want a big deal made out of nothing." Brooke said pleading with her.

"You still should have told me." Haley said angrily. She then sighed sadly. "I thought we told each other stuff like this."

"But I did try to tell you." Brooke said in frustration. "You asked me if I had been with girls before you and I said yes. You're the one who said that you didn't want to know." She pleaded.

"That's when I thought that it was just some girl. Its whole other story when its one of our best friends." Haley said getting angry.

"How the hell am I supposed to know there is a difference?" Brooke yelled back.

Haley could feel the angry tears build in her eyes. "The difference is, Brooke, that you and Peyton still hang out all of the time. How am I supposed to trust you?"

Brooke was even more angered by the comment. "Hey, I have never given you a reason to not trust me and you know it."

"That's just it Brooke, I don't know. I don't know because if the two of you have been hiding this from us all this time, who says you two aren't sneeking around now."

"I'm telling you." Peyton offered.

"No offense, Peyton but when it comes to this, you're word is no good." Haley said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peyton said offended.

"You know exactly what it means." Haley said looking over at Lucas.

"I don't have to put with this shit, I'm out of here." Peyton said storming out of the club.

"Me too." Haley said as she began to leave as well.

"Haley, wait!" Brooke said chasing after her.

"No, just give me some space Brooke." Haley said as she reached the door.

"No, you stop and listen to me." Brooke said as she kept her hand on the door. "I can not believe you are getting so angry over this. After everything we have been through and all of I have done to prove I love you and you are the one I want, you still don't believe me."

"Maybe that's because you have been keeping secrets from me." Haley said sarcastically.

"Well, I am so sorry I can't be as perfect as you." Brooke retorted as she pushed the door open so Haley could leave.

Haley just scoffed at her and rolled her eyes as she stormed past Brooke. The door slammed loudly behind her as Brooke just stood there staring at it, fuming with anger.

"I really didn't mean to cause any trouble." Rachael said quietly.

Brooke turned around and glared at her with her arms over her chest.

Rachael scoffed at her. "Think about it Brooke. The last thing I want is you single and going after Lucas again."

Brooke just nodded her head in agreement. _In_ _Rachael logic that makes sense_. She spun around quickly when she heard the door open, hoping Haley had come back.

"What's up?" Nathan said walking in. "Peyton almost ran me over in the parking lot. She looked upset."

"Oh, nothing," Brooke said shaking her head, "Except for the fact that Rachael has a big mouth!" She yelled as she turned to glare at the redhead.

"How was I supposed to know no one knew Brooke and Peyton had sex?" Rachael pleaded again.

"Whoa, I didn't." Nathan said with a surprised smile.

They all looked at Rachael again in disbelief.

"What? I'm good at reading people, just like I can tell that Nathan & Peyton are totally crushing on each other."

"Again?" Brooke and Lucas asked in unison as they looked at Nathan.

Nathan looked surprised then put his hands up in defense. "I swear I didn't know she felt the same way."

"Just be good to her man, better than you were last time." Lucas said.

"Yeah, well I think you had a hand in our break up last time, so stay out of it." Nathan said to Lucas as he walked to Brooke. "Let me ask you something, Brooke." He said as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Did you cheat on her?"

"No, Nathan I swear I didn't?" Brooke pleaded.

He nodded letting her know he believed her. "Did Peyton cheat on me?"

"Not with me." Brooke said.

Nathan laughed lightly and sighed. "Where's Haley?"

"I don't know. She took off the same time Peyton did." Brooke said holding back tears.

"I'll go find her." Nathan offered as he turned to leave.

Brooke put her hand on his arm gently. "No, Nathan I need to smooth this out with Haley but can you go check on Peyton?"

"Sure." He said with a soft smile. "See you guys." He said over his shoulder to Lucas and Rachael as they walked out.

Lucas and Rachael waived silently. Lucas then sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

"What is with all of the damn love triangles in the group? You all need to get out more." Rachael said as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

**OTH**

Lucas and Haley were standing by the side of the stage waiting for the band to plug in. Lucas noticed Haley look around for Brooke and then frown when she didn't see her. Saddened, he rubbed her back then hugged her. "It'll be okay Hales, she'll get here."

"I just don't want to do this without her, Luke. It's like I can't breathe." Haley said walking away from the stage and sitting on a speaker case. "And we were supposed to sing my new song together as an encore, now what I'm supposed to do?" Haley sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "She's probably still mad at me."

"Maybe. You were a little hard on her." Lucas said carefully.

"I know, I messed up really bad. I'm just scared I guess." Haley said sadly.

"Of what, Hales?" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Of losing her. I can't compete with Peyton, they have way too much history. And there has to still be something between them, otherwise why wouldn't they have told me."

"She probably just didn't want you to know that there was another friend of ours that she had been with. You know how hard she has been trying to dump that old reputation."

_Oh God, and that's exactly what I did, I basically called her slut._ "God Lucas, I love her so much, I can't imagine not being with her." Haley said in near tears.

"I'm sure it hasn't come to that." Lucas said reassuringly.

"Then where is she? I know I acted like a butthead and overreacted but she knows how much I need her here tonight."

Lucas was about to respond when they heard Karen introduce Haley. He just smiled softly at her as she stood up and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Oh, by the way, I DID notice that Peyton isn't here either." She said bitterly as she walked passed him toward the stage.

**OTH**

"Thanks Lucas, I'll see what I can do." Peyton said as she hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Brooke come on, we need to go. Haley started her set."

"I'm not going." Brooke yelled from behind the closed door.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Peyton asked surprised.

Brooke opened the door, still in her robe. "I'm..not..going. She doesn't want me there."

"Brooke, come on. You two just need to talk this out. It will be okay." Peyton pleaded.

"I tried." Brooke said walking into her bedroom. "Last night when I came home she was already in bed and refused to talk to me. This morning she just got up and left. She's being irrational."

"So what?" Payton said sitting down next to her. "She's Haley, she's your Haley, and you know how she gets about stuff like this. She's hurt right now."

"She promised she would love me through anything." Brooke said sadly.

"And I'm sure she still does." Peyton offered.

Brooke stood up frustrated and ran her fingers through her wet hair as she paced around the room. She stopped in front of Haley's dresser when she saw the lyric sheet for the new song. She picked it up and handed it to Peyton.

"Do you see this? It's about us. It's a promise that she would never expect me to be perfect."

"Then why are you expecting her to be perfect? Did you really think she was going to be completely okay with this? You need to give her a little time to adjust to the bombshell we dropped on her."

Brooke sighed heavily. "I guess you're right." _I probably would have been just as upset._ She then looked at the clock. "Oh God, Peyton we need to hurry." She said as she took he robe off.

"I've been trying to tell you that." Peyton said as Brooke disappeared into the bathroom. She emerged wearing her jeans and bra and drying her hair with a towel.

"No, you don't understand. I promised to sing with her tonight." Brooke said slipping on her shoes. "She's so nervous, I promised she wouldn't have to go through it alone." She said as she ran down the hall.

"Are you going to put a shirt on first?" Peyton yelled in amusement as she shook her head and grabbed Brooke's shirt off of the bed.

**OTH**

As Haley came off stage, she looked around for Brooke but didn't see her. She sighed heavily, _I just wish Brooke was here so I could tell her how sorry I am. I missed her being here tonight and really don't want to sing this encore without her_. She sighed again and frowned as she whispered to herself, "Where are you Brooke?"

**OTH**

"Come on, P. Sawyer, drive this thing!" Brooke yelled as Peyton drove to Tric.

"Brooke, it will do us no good to get killed on the way. Relax, we are almost there."

Before Peyton could even put the car in park, Brooke jumped out. Peyton called out to her, telling her to wait.

"I can't miss this Peyton, its too important to her!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran into the club. _I have to tell her how sorry I am and that I love her. _

**OTH**

Haley took one last sip of water before walking back onto the stage. As she got comfortable on the stool she looked at the empty one next to her that was meant for Brooke. The lights were still dark on her so the crowd didn't notice how sad she looked. Haley then felt the lights turn on her and the crowd applaud so she forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you guys so much. This is my last song for the night."

She looked at the side of the stage again, still not seeing Brooke.

"It's a new song and I dedicate it to my angel."

The crowd applauded again as the music began. Haley took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and looked down at her lap as she started to sing.

_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine every day_

_I'll give you everything I have_

_The good the bad_

(Haley stood up and kicked her stool over with her heel.)

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there_

_**One thing is clear **_

(Haley looked over, surprised and grateful to see Brooke coming out singing. The crowd began to cheer.)

_**I wear a halo **_

_**I wear a halo when you look at me **_

_**But standing from here **_

_**You wouldn't say so **_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me **_

(Brooke held out her hand, which Haley immediately grabbed onto).

_**And I, I just want to love you **_

**_Oh, Oh I, I just want to love you _**

(Haley gave Brooke's hand a squeeze and smiled as she let go, looking at her apologetically with her hand over her heart.)

_I always said that I would make mistakes _

(Brooke tapped over her heart, looking apologetic as well.)

_**I'm only human and that's my saving grace **_

_I'll fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

(The girls grabbed hands again & continued to sing to each other)

_**See me as I really am **_

_**I have flaws and sometimes I even sin **_

_So pull me from that pedestal _

_**I don't belong there **_

_**One thing is clear**_

_**I wear a halo **_

_**I wear a halo when you look at me **_

_**But standing from here **_

_**You wouldn't say so **_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me **_

_**And I, I just want to love you **_

**_Oh, oh, I, I just want to love you _**

(Brooke gently pulled her arm in, making Haley come closer so she could place both of her hands on Haley's hips. Haley smiled and placed her free hand on Brooke's shoulder)

_Like to think that you know me _

_But in your eyes _

_I am something above me _

_That's only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

(Haley placed her hand on Brooke's cheek, which Brooke turned to kiss.)

_I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo _

(Haley smiled as she grabbed Brooke's hand bringing them to front of the stage to sing to the crowd side by side.)

_**One thing is clear**_

_**I wear a halo **_

_**I wear a halo when you look at me **_

_**But standing from here **_

_**You wouldn't say so **_

_**You wouldn't say so if you were me **_

(Haley leaned back against Brooke's chest and smiled at her over her shoulder. Brooke smiled at her as well.)

_**And I, I just want to love you **_

**_Oh, oh, I, I just want to love you _**

_Just want to love you. _

(They then begun to playfully dance together)

**_Heya Hey Hey Halo _**

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

(They smiled at each other again and begun waiving their hands in the air to get the crowd to waive with them)

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

_**Heya Hey Hey Halo **_

The crowd erupted into applause as Haley and Brooke took a bow. As the lights on the stage went dark, Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley's waist and Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed being each other's arms again.

"I love you." Haley whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Brooke whispered back.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered simultaneously which caused them to giggle.

"Let's go home." Haley said sweetly, grabbing Brooke's hand.


	12. A Topless Tutor

**Chapter Summary**: When Brooke is in danger of failing math, Haley comes up with a creative way to tutor her. With college in the near future, the girls began to wonder if they will have a life together after high school.

**Author's Note**: You have to have seen the movie _Van Wilder_ to get the joke. Sophia Bush is in it.

**Music in My Heart**

**12 – A Topless Tutor**

Things between Haley and Peyton had finally gotten back to normal after a lengthily discussion about how Peyton and Brooke would never be a couple. Days later they were sitting at a table under a tree near the math building waiting for Brooke to get out of detention. With all that other drama out of the way, Haley was ready to have the next big discussion with Peyton, the one about Nathan.

"So what's going on with you and Nathan?" Haley asked, closing her English book.

Peyton looked up from her drawing briefly, then back down. "Nothing." She lied.

"Peyton, really, I'm okay with it. I just want to know." Haley said patting Peyton's arm.

Peyton sighed before she spoke. "Let's put it this way, you turned him into the good guy I always wished he would be. If I had the chance to be with that guy, I wouldn't say no."

"You're right, he is a good guy, even with everything I put him through." Haley said with a said smile. "Just, be careful. With both of your hearts. "

Peyton just nodded in understanding. They then sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Kind of weird, isn't it?" Haley said tapping her pen on her book.

"What is?" Peyton said not looking up from her drawing.

"Last year you were interrogating me about my intentions with Nathan, now I'm doing the same to you. Kind of full circle, isn't it?"

Peyton looked up at her, confused as if she didn't understand what Haley was talking about. Finally, it hit her. "Oh my God, that away game from hell. I totally forgot about that. Yeah, it is kind of funny how things turn out."

"Yeah, who would have thought that from the night when I couldn't keep Brooke off of me because she was so drugged out, that one day I wouldn't be able to keep her off of me for real?" Haley said with a smile.

Both girls laughed and shook their heads at the memory.

"I think a part of her already liked you." Peyton said putting her pencils away.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Come on Peyton, Brooke didn't even know I was alive then."

"Yes she did. Before the game started she saw you sitting in the stands and asked me about you and I think that's why she wanted you to ride home with us. Then the next day at school when I told her what happened she felt like such as ass and wanted to apologize to you."

"Really?" Haley said with a curious smile.

"Yes really." Peyton said with a smile.

"Because, remember when she woke up in the back of the car, she was coherent enough but she was still kind of mean to me."

"Yeah, but you know how she was then. I think she was just embarrassed that she made an ass out of herself in front of you. Plus, it was hard for her to open up to new people. Especially with everything that was going on with this group."

Haley just nodded and Peyton noticed a small frown form on Haley's face. "Hey, you know that's not who she is now. She loves you more than anything."

A smile spread across Haley's face. "Yeah, I know. Who would have thought that Brooke Davis could end up being so loving and sweet?"

"OH YEAH, WELL YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" Brooke yelled behind her as she flung the door open and stormed out of the classroom.

"You were saying?" Peyton asked Haley as they picked up their books and tried to catch up with the fuming cheerleader.

**OTH**

"Brooke, it really isn't that big of a deal." Haley said as they walked into the apartment.

Brooke looked shocked. "Hales, of course it is. It's detention. For two weeks!"

"Its just so Mr. Stuart can help you study for the midterm." Haley said as she dropped her bag and sat down on the couch. "What did you think was going to happen when you failed the last chapter test?" She asked as she patted the couch for Brooke to sit down next to her.

"I don't know and I don't care." Brooke whined as she sat down next to Haley and put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Haley laughed softly as she kissed Brooke's forehead. "Baby, you have to care. If you fail the midterm you are going to get a horrible grade for the semester."

Brooke sighed in defeat as she slid down so she could lay the side of her head on Haley's lap, facing away from her girlfriend. "It doesn't matter anyways. I want to go to a fashion institute, so I don't need a good grade in Math."

Haley began to stroke Brooke's hair. "Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"New York or Los Angeles." Brooke said without hesitation.

"Oh." Haley said sadly as she stopped stroking Brooke's hair. _That's pretty far from me._

This caused Brooke to roll onto her back so she could see Haley's face. _Ok, something's wrong._ She raised an eyebrow at her and Haley knew right away she was busted.

"Spill it." Brooke ordered with a smile.

"It just figures. I want to go to either Berkeley or Duke." She said with a sad smile.

"Oh." Brooke said sadly. "So our dream schools are hundreds of miles from each other."

"Yeah." Haley said softly nodding in agreement. "So what do we do about it?" She asked running her fingers through her own hair.

"I don't know." Brooke whispered. "What about your music?" She asked sitting up.

"I don't know." Haley said, "You know me, I always need a back up plan."

"In case you don't become a huge rock star?" Brooke asked with an arched eyebrow & a crooked smile.

"Yeah, something like that." Haley said sighing lightly then smiling as well.

Brooke placed her hand on Haley's cheek. "Hales, it will happen if you want it to. I have faith in you." She said with confidence in her eyes.

Haley tried to smile at her girlfriend. "What about us? Do you have faith that everything is going to work out?" She asked a little saddened.

Brooke took Haley's face in her hands making her look up at her. "Yes." She said confidently as she gave Haley a loving and reassuring kiss.

Haley smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck. They held onto each other for a moment before locking eyes and kissing again. The kiss was much more passionate and Brooke soon began to trial kisses down Haley's neck until they reached her breast. Haley moaned slightly which made Brooke smile. Haley then begun to entangle her hands in her girlfriend's hair until her better judgment took control. _No Haley, bad girlfriend. Do not be a distraction. !_

"Brooke, stop. You need to study." Haley pleaded.

"No studying, kissing now." Brooke said smiling between kisses.

"I know. I know." Haley said smiling as she gently pulled Brooke's head up. "Come on, I'll help you. I'll get my tutor notes, you get your book."

Brooke pouted and whined slightly as Haley got up to go into their room. As she disappeared down the hall, Brooke grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. _Maybe the tv will distract her and I won't have to study right now._

"Ooh, Van Wilder!" She said excitedly as she got comfortable on the couch.

"Brooke, I can't believe you!" Haley said coming back into the living room.

"But baby, Van Wilder is on. Come on, just watch it with me for a little while."

"Brooke, you really need to study." Haley said as Brooke pulled back onto the couch.

"We will, as soon as this is over." Brooke said putting her arm out for Haley.

_Yeah right_. Haley thought with a defeated smile as she leaned into Brooke's embrace.

**OTH**

"I think Tara Reid looked hot in this movie." Brooke said as the credits rolled.

"No way." Haley said sitting up, "No matter what movie she is in, she still looks like a dirty ho. Besides, I thought the freshman who made out with Van Wilder was much prettier."

Brooke's mouth hung up for a second. "Haley James, I think that is the first time I've heard you oogle over any other girl besides me."

"I was not oogling." Haley said as she swung a pillow at Brooke. "I was just saying that she was pretty."

Brooke laughed as she put her hand up to block it and just stared at Haley for a moment. _She is still so cute when she gets flustered by a sexual situation_. Brooke then decided to add more fuel to the fire. "Its okay, Baby. Its good to see that are letting your eyes venture out further into lesbo land."

Haley gave Brooke a death glare that made Brooke laugh again. "Just as long as you still think I'm the hottest, you can look at as many girls as you want."

"Well, actually I think she was hotter." Haley said in retaliation, trying desperately to hold in a smile.

This time it was Brooke who swung a pillow. "Oh, you are such a liar. I am way hotter than that girl."

"Well, maybe it's a tie then." Haley said smiling slightly.

"Well then, I will just have to persuade you into a tie breaker." Brooke said as she slowly leaned in to capture Haley's lips.

"By all means, persuade anyway." Haley said playfully before their lips met.

Passionate kisses were exchanged before Haley pulled away to catch her breathe.

"Oh yeah, you are way hotter." Haley breathed out as she placed her forehead against Brooke's.

"Told you so." Brooke said with a smirk before kissing Haley again and gently laying Haley down on the couch. She began to leave a trail of kisses down Haley's neck again and across her collarbone. Haley wrapped a hand into Brooke's hair and moaned loudly as she felt her girlfriend latch onto her nipple through her shirt. Brooke smiled as she lifted up Haley's shirt so she could kiss down her stomach. _Oh God, here we go again_. As the kisses trailed down past her belly button, Haley stopped her. _Oh, this is killing me_.

"Brooke, you really need to study." Haley breathed out.

"Nope, busy." Brooke said with a smile as she continued to kiss down Haley's stomach.

"Yeah, well you need to get busy with your math." Haley said lifting Brooke's head up.

"But baby, math is boring. You are much more interesting." Brooke pouted.

_Yeah, well I bet she was paying attention to the math lesson in Van Wilder_. An idea suddenly popped into Haley's head as a wide grin spread across her face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Haley said as she untangled herself from Brooke and got off of the couch. "Get your math book out and I'm going to go get some…study aids." She said awkwardly as she headed toward the bedroom.

"Ok." Brooke said a little confused by Haley's strange behavior. She reluctantly dragged herself off of the couch and opened up her back pack. She got everything set up on the counter and then pulled two sodas out of the fridge. As she sat Haley's down and opened hers, she realized that her girlfriend had been gone for quite some time. She peered down the hall and noticed that the bedroom down was closed.

"Hales?" Brooke called to her.

"Yeah babe, I'll be right out."

"Ok." Brooke said again. _What the hell is she doing in there?_ "Are you alright."

"yeah, I'm fine." Haley said quickly. "So, tell me what you are having the worst time with?" Haley yelled to her.

Brooke thought about it for a moment. "The graphing, I guess." She yelled.

It was quiet for a moment. "Ok, good. That will work." She heard Haley say.

"What will work?" Brooke yelled.

_Shit_! "Oh, nothing. Nevermind." Haley said, unaware that Brooke has heard her previous statement. She took one last look in the mirror before sighing heavily before putting on her robe. "Are you ready?" Haley asked Brooke as opened the door.

"What you mean, am I ready? I've been waiting on…" Brooke stopped mid sentence as she saw Haley enter the kitchen wearing her robe. "Hales, what are you doing?" Brooke asked laughing slightly.

"Van Wilder gave me a good idea." Haley said playing with the strap on her robe.

"And what was that?" Brooke said walking towards Haley and putting her arms around her waist.

"You'll see." Haley said as she kissed Brooke lightly on the neck. Brooke moaned with a combination of pleasure and frustration as Haley pulled away and grabbed her hand and brought her over to the couch. "Sit." Haley instructed. "Let the tutoring begin."

"But all of my books on the counter." Brooke said pointing over into the kitchen.

"Its okay. I have a practice question right here." Haley said reaching into the pocket.

"You have very weird tutoring methods, Haley." Brooke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just take it." Haley instructed.

Brooke laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes and opened up the paper.

"Ok." Haley said clapping her hands together. "How would you graph this equation."

"I have no idea." Brooke said honestly.

"Ok, well we will start at the basics." Haley said as she loosened the tie on the robe. "The center of the axis where the x & y meet is considered 0,0." She then opened the robe just enough that each side rested over her breasts, exposing her stomach all the way down to where the tie rested on her hips.

Brooke's mouth dropped open as she watched her girlfriend. _Oh wow, she's naked. Wait, what the hell? _ She then began to giggle when she looked at Haley's stomach and noticed that Haley had drawn a graph across her body. "Haley what have you done?" Brooke asked mid laugh.

"What?" Haley asked innocently. "This will be helpful. I needed to find some way to keep you interested in the material and this has been proven to work."

"Oh, my own version of topless tutors!" Brooke said excited.

"Exactly." Haley said. "Now, where is 0,0?"

"Right there on your cute little belly button." Brooke said smiling.

"Very good." Haley said with a smile. "Now, where should the next point be?"

Brooke looked up at Haley and sighed before looking back down at the paper. _Damn it, how the hell does she expect me to concentrate when she's standing here half-naked?_ In frustration she grabbed onto the belt of Haley's robe and gently pulled her closer. "Come here, I need to see the graph up close and personal."

Haley laughed as she stumbled slightly due to the unexpected force of being pulled forward. Brooke than began to whisper to herself as she traced her finger along Haley's stomach, trying to figure out the equation. _Ok, think of the graph, ignore the naked boobs, ignore that she is not wearing panties, think graphs, think graphs._ She sighed before she spoke. "Okay, I think I got it. The next point should be…" She trailed her finger up Haley's chest. "Here." She said as she stopped her finger.

"Good girl." Haley said smiling as she revealed her entire breast so Brooke could see the dot on the flesh below her left nipple. "Now, where is the next point?" Haley asked.

"Do I get to start here?" Brooke asked trailing her fingers around Haley's breast. _Please, please, please let me start here._

Haley laughed lightly as she playfully smacked Brooke's hand away. "No silly, go back to the beginning."

_Oh well, it was worth a try_. Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked at Haley's belly button again. She dragged her fingers across Haley's stomach then back to the belly button before dragging her finger down Haley's torso. She then looked up at as she slowly moved the robe off of Haley's right hip. "The next point in right…here." Brooke said with a smile as she saw the dot on Haley's right hip.

"Wow, three for three. I'm impressed." Haley said.

"That's what I've been told." Brooke said with a devilish smile.

Haley tried to laugh but she couldn't. She could feel the heat rising between them and she saw the lustful look in Brooke's eyes. Standing there naked in front of her was almost as torturous on Haley as it was on Brooke. _I don't know how much more of this I can take. I want her to touch me so bad. _ She did not resist as Brooke pulled her closer and began to kiss her stomach. _Damn it. Oh yeah, we are definitely done studying. _

"Hmm, I like math much more now." Brooke said between kisses.

"I'm sure you do." Haley breathed out as she closed her eyes and leaned her body into the kisses just a little bit more.

Brooke stopped kissing Haley to look up at her. She waited until Haley opened her eyes before she spoke. "I have to thank you for being such a good tutor." Brooke said as she slid her hand up between Haley's legs, gently forcing them open. Her fingers gently begun to rub Haley's lips which caused Haley to moan as she grabbed onto Brooke's shoulders for support. Brooke smiled up at her before gently pushing Haley back so she could sit on the floor. She then reached around and gently grabbed onto Haley's butt cheeks to pull her closer again.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"I told you, I'm thanking you." Brooke said playfully as she pressed Haley's body to her face and planted a kiss on Haley's curls which caused Haley to moan her name. Brooke took it as a good sign and she allowed her tongue to finally enter Haley's folds.

"Aw, Brooke." Haley moaned as she felt Brooke's tongue in side of her. She was having a hard time staying standing as Brooke tongue darted in and out of her with long sensual movements. She placed one hand on the back of Brooke's head for support but she began to lean forward anyways. Brooke noticed the change in the tension of Haley's body so she wrapped her arm Haley's waist as she leaned her head back against the couch and pulled Haley with her. Haley was then able to place her knees on the cushions and rest her hands on the top of the couch for support. Haley was now spread open further giving Brooke more room to maneuver. She began to massage Haley's butt with one hand while the other reached up to play with Haley's nipple. As she began to flick Haley's clit with her tongue Brooke swore that was the loudest she had ever heard Haley moan.

"Oh, Brooke!" Haley moaned loudly again. Haley could feel her body racing to her climax so she gently pulled away from Brooke, panting. "I want to feel you." Haley breathed out as she stood and offered Brooke her hand.

Brooke knew exactly what Haley meant. She smiled as she took Haley's hand and stood, slipping off her dress and quickly removed her bra and panties.

"You really are beautiful." Haley said as she closed the distance between them.

"YOU are beautiful." Brooke said forcefully as she captured Haley's lips with her own.

Brooke then gently began to push Haley onto the couch. To Brooke's surprise, Haley did not let go of her and she was pulled down on top of her girlfriend.

"I'm going to squish you like this." Brooke said as she kissed Haley, her hips resting between Haley's legs.

"No you won't." Haley said as she began to kiss Brooke's neck and raked her nails lightly down Brooke's back which caused her to instinctively arch her back and press her hips down against Haley. Haley released Brooke's neck and moaned as she felt the wetness from Brooke brush against her and mix with her own. Haley wanted more of this amazing feeling and began to push her hips up against Brooke. Out of instinct and the need for more contact, both girls began to push and slide against each other as their combined wetness made the movements fluent. They continued their rhythm as their clits slid and pressed against each other until they reach a simultaneous climax. Both girls cried out each other's name before Brooke released the lock on her arms and laid down completely on top of Haley.

"I love you." Brooke whispered as she laid her head down on Haley's chest.

"I love you too." Haley whispered as she kissed the top of Brooke's head.

They continued to lay there, smiling and enjoying the quiet, happy contempt feeling they had after sex. That was until, of course, Brooke's brain started kicking into gear. She raised her head and looked down at the amazing woman beneath her as Haley laid there peacefully with her eyes closed, her breath finally starting to even out.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke whispered as she looked down at Haley and kissed the top of her head.

"Sure." Haley said looking up with a smile on her face.

"Why me?" Brooke asked shyly.

"Why you?" Haley asked confused.

"Yeah, why did you choose me? Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Oh." Haley said nodding her head. "Is this a Brooke question or a girl question?"

"Both I guess." Brooke said softly as she began to play with a strand of Haley's hair.

"Well, loving you Brooke, that was the easy part." Haley said with a smile. "You just have such a loveable personality that I couldn't help but fall in love with you, even as friends. And because your personality was so easy to fall in love with, it made it easier to look past the girl part."

"So I am just an all around loveable girl." Brooke said with a big smile.

"Absolutely." Haley said with a small laugh.

"Come on Hales, don't hold out on me. What else?" Brooke pleaded.

"Did I mention, I think you're gorgeous." Haley asked.

"Well duh." Brooke said smiling, rolling her eyes which caused Haley to laugh.

"No, I mean I have always thought you were gorgeous, even before we were friends. Then when you started sleeping in my bed I would wake up sometimes and just watch you sleep. You were still so beautiful but I saw a new side of you that made you seem even more beautiful."

"And what's that?" Brooke asked.

"Even in sleep as you held me, I could see it on your face that you loved me and that you would protect me."

"From anything." Brooke whispered.

"I know." Haley said sweetly with a smile. "And I love you for that. I also love that you are not afraid to be who you are and that you encourage me to be the person you know I can be." Haley lightly stroked Brooke's cheek. "Does that answer your question?" She asked looking deep into Brooke's eyes.

"Yeah." Brooke said with a smile as she kissed Haley deeply.

**OTH**

Haley hummed absent mindedly as she walked down the empty hall toward the counseling center. As she passed Brooke's locker a smile spread across her face at the thought of her girlfriend. _I think the thing I will miss about this place the most is seeing Brooke all day._ The smile quickly faded though as she passed the locker and continued toward the counseling center. _Life after high school is going to be so different. We're all going to go our separate ways and its going to be hard enough to say goodbye to my friends. What am I going to do if Brooke and I go separate ways? I can't imagine not seeing her every day let alone breaking up with her. But how can I ask her to give up her dreams of fashion school to stay with me? All I know is that I can't lose her. _

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Nathan and Lucas in the counseling center. Lucas had a bunch of info packets in his hand as Nathan picked through a few sitting on the table.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" She asked as she dropped her bag next to the table.

"Scouting season." Nathan said, not looking up.

"Scouting season?" Haley asked looking at Lucas.

"Well, college scouts have been coming to the games to check us out, so now we are checking them out. You know, making sure we pick the school thats right for us."

"You two want to go to the same college?" Haley asked surprised.

"Maybe." Nathan said, still not looking up. Haley looked at Lucas again confused.

"The Duke scout was really interested in us playing together."

"Well that's great. You both have told me how much you've wanted to go to Duke." Haley said excitedly, but then the confusion. "But if you're top choice wants you then why are you looking at other colleges?"

"Because I'm not sure if I want to go to Duke anymore." Nathan said finally looking up.

"Oh." Haley said quietly as she looked down, knowing that it was because of her.

Nathan scoffed, knowing that Haley realized what he meant. "I gotta go."

Haley was quick to lightly grab his arm. "Nathan, please wait."

He stopped and rolled his eyes as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She said quietly.

He sighed. "I know, you've said it a hundred times."

"Nathan, I want you to be happy. Even…even if it means at the same college as me or a hundreds of miles away. Or, with Peyton."

"Peyton doesn't have anything to do with this." Nathan said confused.

"Yeah, but she would like to." Haley said with a gentle smile.

"She told you this?" Nathan asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, she did." Haley said as she gently placed a hand on his arm. "And I was serious when I said I wanted you to be happy. You deserve it."

For the first time in the conversation, Nathan smiled at her which made Haley smile in return. She then gave him a small hug which he gladly accepted. Things weren't the same between them, as they never would be as long as Haley was with Brooke, but it was beginning to feel like they could at least be friends. Nathan smiled at her one more time before nodding to Lucas and turning to leave. Haley then sighed as she turned around to look at brochures again. The one for UCLA caught her eye.

"UCLA?" Lucas asked as Haley picked up the brochure.

"Yeah, well Brooke is thinking of heading to Los Angeles so I figured I'd give it a look."

"Wow, planning colleges together? That's a big step." Lucas said fingering through the brochures again.

"Not really, you and I used to always talk about going to college together. It's just what friends do. And above all else, Brooke is my friend." Haley said picking up the brochure for NYU.

"Yeah? Well, you and I will still be best friends no matter how far apart our colleges are." Lucas said as he picked up a brochure and handed it to Haley. "Can you say the same for your relationship with Brooke?"

Haley looked up at him and took the brochure from his hand. She kept reading the words _UC Berkeley_ over and over again in her head that she didn't even hear Lucas say he would see her later as he left.

**OTH**

Brooke smiled as she heard the front door open. "Hey babe!" She yelled.

Haley, hearing Brooke but not seeing her, jumped slightly. She looked around puzzled as she continued to walk into the apartment. She smiled as she found Brooke doing sit ups on the floor near the couch. "Hey, there you are." Haley said, picking up the water bottle off of the coffee table and handing it to Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she sat up and gratefully accepted the water. She took a sip then rested her arms on her knees as she closed the cap. "So, did you find all the college apps you were looking for?" Brooke asked searching for the answer in Haley's eyes.

"Yes." Haley said with a smile as she knelt down in front of Brooke. She took the brochures out of her bag and handed them to her girlfriend.

Brooke looked at her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow as she placed the water bottle down and took the brochures. She sighed in frustration as she read them out loud flipping through them. "Duke, UC Berkeley, Standford…" She stopped as she saw the next one. "UCLA?" She asked as she held up the brochure and looked at Haley with a smile and hopeful eyes.

"Yep." Haley said with a smile. "Keep going." She instructed.

Brooke smiled and rolled her eyes gently as she continued reading through the brochures. "NYU?" she said smiling again and then stopped when she saw the last brochure. "American Catalog of Fashion Institutes?" Brooke said running her fingers over the lettering. "What is this Haley?" Brooke asked gently looking up at her.

"So I've been giving this a lot of thought." Haley said getting comfortable in front of Brooke. "And I want to be with you Brooke, so badly it hurts. I don't want to be with out you after high school."

"Baby, neither do I?" Brooke said placing a comforting hand over Haley's.

"I know." Haley said with a smile. "So that's why I decided to apply to schools near your dream school."

"NYU and UCLA?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Haley said nodding. "And I was hoping you would apply to fashion schools near Duke and Berkeley." She said hopefully. _Please Brooke, please say yes._

"Oh." Brooke said with a small smile as she looked at the Fashion catalog again. "So we apply to all and hope for the best?" Brooke asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah." Haley said quietly as she looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes. "So what do you say Brooke? Are we in it for the long haul?" She asked.

Brooke looked at her for a second. _God, I can't imagine being away from her_. She sighed before pulling Haley closer to her for a strong, reassuring kiss. "Yeah Hales, I'm in it for the long haul."

Haley smiled again ear to ear as she kissed Brooke again knocking her backwards. Both girls began to laugh as they held each other in a tight embrace.

18


	13. The James Gang

**A/N**: Sorry for the incredibly long hiatus. I actually started writing this chapter year but then was hit with a severe case of writer's block. Just when I thought I would abandon this story completely, everyone's reviews and pleas for a continuance were great encouragement. So yes, I will be continuing the series. I'm already mostly done with the next chapter. ENJOY!

**Chapter Summary**: Once word spreads that Haley won the contest, her whole family comes to Tree Hill to see her perform. Problem is, she hasn't told any of them that she's with Brooke. Also, Haley once again has a chance at being a rock star.

**Music in My Heart**

**13 – The James Gang**

Brooke sighed as she stepped forwarded and under the running water. She gently ran her fingers through her hair to get the water in and smiled when she heard the shower door open. An even bigger smile appeared on her face as she felt Haley come up behind her.

"Hey girlfriend." Brooke said seductively as she felt Haley's hands go around her waist.

"Hey back." Haley said smiling as she lightly kissed Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke leaned her head back and moaned slightly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed several more kisses that Haley placed on her shoulder and neck. "Keep it up Haley and we will not get to your party on time." Brooke then turned around in Haley's arms and placed both of her hands on Haley's checks as she gave her a savoring kiss.

Haley eventually pulled away to breathe and sighed as she laid her head against Brooke's shoulder. "We do need to hurry don't we?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Well since our friends were nice enough to throw you a party for winning the contest, the least we can do is show up on time." Brooke said as she kissed the top of Haley's head before pulling away slightly. "Besides, I need at least an hour to look hot enough to take you out on the town."

Haley laughed slightly. "Brooke, it definitely does not take you an hour to look hot." She said giving Brooke a stern look. "You always look amazing." Haley said seductively as she began to kiss Brooke's neck.

Brooke closed her eyes as she felt the passion in Haley's lips run through her. Brooke finally pulled away from Haley and again, cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands. "Did I mention how proud I am of you?"

"Once or twice." Haley said with a smile. "Have I have told you how thankful I am for all your help."

"Well…" Brooke said smiling and rolling her eyes. "No, but you have shown me how thankful you are. Numerous times, actually."

Haley face was filled with mock horror, but instead of swatting at Brooke like she usually does, she put her hand on Brooke's hip and gently pulls her closer. "I could show you again, just to make sure you understand." Haley again attacked Brooke's neck.

Brooke moaned and gently raised her hand to Haley's breast, causing Haley to moan as well. "Screw it, we're never in that much of a hurry." Brooke said as she captured Haley's lips with her own before backing her up against the shower door.

Haley moaned as she felt Brooke's body press up against hers. As they continued to kiss each other passionately, Haley ran her hand down Haley's stomach and in between her legs. She then gently pushed the smaller girl's legs apart and brought her fingers up into Haley's center. They locked eyes as Brooke entered Haley and neither girl could contain the moan that escaped her lips as Brooke felt just how wet Haley already was. "I love you." Haley panted. Brooke quickly leaned in to capture Haley's lips and passionately kissed her. She pulled away slightly and whispered an 'I love you' in return.

**OTH**

Taylor eased the front door open slightly and stuck her head in to have a look around. "Hello? Baby sis, you around?" Once she realized no one was in the living room or kitchen, she opened the door all the way and picked up her bag, bringing it inside. She set it down by the counter and sighed as she looked around. _Wow, this place looks different. It's all girlie and decorative. So not like my sister. _

She started to walk down the hall to see if Haley was in the bedroom. She stopped as she saw that the bathroom door was shut and she could hear the water running. As she lifted her hand to knock on the door, she heard a moan come from inside. She quickly pulled her hand back and bit her lip to keep in the laugh. The thought of busting in on her sister while she self-gratified herself in the shower, briefly crossed Taylor's mind. She could picture how horrified Haley would be and that just made it seem like an even better idea.

"Surprise!" Taylor screamed as she swung the bathroom door open, causing Haley to scream as well. Unfortunately, the surprise was on Taylor. Even through the steamed-covered shower doors, Taylor could make out the silhouette of two people. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Taylor yelled as she quickly covered her eyes and fumbled to shut the bathroom door. She slowly walked down the hall shaking her head. As she sat on the couch, she began to rub her eyes with her right hand. A few minutes later, Haley exited the bathroom in her robe.

Taylor looked up at her briefly then started to rub her eyes again. "Ok, catching you masturbating is funny, but having sex, that's just wrong."

Haley just stared at her sister like a deer in headlights. _Uh oh, busted! _Haley cleared her throat and tried to gain her composure. "I am so not having this conversation with you."

"Sure you will." Taylor said with a wink and a smile.

Haley just sighed in frustration and shook her head. "What are you doing here Tay?"

"I came for the party." Taylor said with a smile. Haley gave her a questioning look which Taylor returned with a annoyed sigh. "Your Congratulations Party." Haley still had a questioning looking on her face. "You know, the one at Tric tonight? Since you won that contest? Did I come visit the right sister? You are the rock star one, right?"

Haley finally laughed. "Yeah, that would be me." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I was just wondering how you knew about it."

"Oh, I get that Tric newsletter email thing that Peyton sends out." Taylor said as she patted the couch next to her so Haley would sit. "She's very proud of you, you know?" She said as looked at her little sister. "I am too."

"Thanks, Tay." Haley said leaning her head on her big sister's shoulder. "So what else has been going on? Have you talk to Mom and Dad lately? Or any of the rest of the James Gang?"

"You mind if I grab a drink before we start that conversation?" Taylor asked, already heading for the refrigerator.

"Why do you even bother asking?" Haley asked shaking her head as she watched Taylor cross the room to the kitchen.

Taylor smiled back at her sister and winked before rummaging through the fridge. Defeated, she shut the door and leaned against it. "So, no beer in the fridge? That must not be Nathan in the shower."

"No, its not." Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back the rest of way on the couch.

"Oh, defensive little sister? This must be good." She said walking toward Haley again. "Spill it."

Haley remained quiet but she felt her face began to flush so she tried hide behind the lapel of her bathrobe.

"Oh wow, this must be really really good." Taylor said smiley, noting her sister's discomfort. "What? Are you screwing his best friend?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

_Ha, not even close_. Haley thought to herself with a smile.

"Or worse yet, his brother." Taylor continued but then stopped when she realized who that would entail. "Ew, please don't tell me that Lucas in there?"

"Double eew, Tay!" Haley said horrified as she picked up a couch pillow and threw it at her sister.

"Hey, not like I wouldn't do him, but you and Lucas, that is just way too weird. You're more of a sister to him then you are to any of us."

"Gee, thanks." Haley said with a mock pout as she got up from the couch and walked over to the island of the kitchen.

"You know what I meant. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not." Haley said just as heard the bathroom door creek open. "So Tay, how long you staying?" Haley said trying to distract Taylor as she saw Brooke tip toe out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Oh, I don't know." Taylor said as she saw Haley's eyes, look behind her. "Freeze!" She yelled over her shoulder.

_Crap!_ Brooke thought, knowing she had been busted.

Taylor patted Haley on the shoulder. "Now, I promise to make no rash judgments about this one." She said to Haley with a smile. "Though, you know I can't make any guarantees that we haven't slept together." She said as she turned around. _Oh shit!_ Taylor thought as she saw that it was not some random boy, but Brooke standing in front of her. "I take that back." Taylor laughed lightly as she smiled at Brooke then looked over her shoulder back at Haley.

"I can explain." Haley said nervously.

"I bet." Taylor said unable to contain a smile. "And you will. First, you two go get dressed." She said as she grabbed onto Haley's robe and pulled her toward Brooke. "I'm not having this conversation while you're both half naked." The girls blushed as they scurried into their room. "And, be quick about it!" Taylor yelled as the door shut.

Minutes later Haley and Brooke emerged from their bedroom. Taylor, who was lying on the couch, used the remote to turn off the tv and stood. "Sit." She commanded as she pointed at the stools. Haley and Brooke quickly sat down and waited to get a royal ass chewing. Neither one of them looked up at Taylor and she could sense their tension as she moved across the living room to stand in front of them.

"Now," Taylor said folding her arms across her chest, "I want to hear everything."

"Everything?" Haley asked looking up.

"Oh, I already know too much of the private stuff." Taylor said holding up her hand as if begging her little sister not to go any further.

"Then what do you want to know?" Brooke asked confidently with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for starters, how long have you two been together?" Taylor asked.

The girls looked at each other, then Haley answered "A few months."

Taylor nodded. "Is she why you and Nathan split?"

"No." Haley answered then looking at Brooke. "She just gave me the strength to get out of a bad situation." She said with a smile as she gave Brookes hand a gentle squeeze which caused Brooke to smile in return. "She showed me what true love really was." As the girls locked eyes they smiled at each other again.

Taylor smiled gently at the exchange. "Okay, I have just one more question. HOW did this happen?"

Haley and Brooke broke into a fit of giggles. "Trust me Taylor, you don't want to hear that story." Haley said lightly putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh really?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Haley said holding in a giggle. "Basically, she jumped on me."

"And you liked it!" Brooke responded, shooting a mock horrified look at Haley.

"You're right." Taylor said shaking her head. "Maybe I don't want to know."

Haley jumped down off of the stool and put her arms around her big sister's shoulders. "Oh, come on Tay, I'll tell you the romantic side of the story." Haley said leading them to the couch.

**OTH**

An hour later, the three girls were on the couch. Brooke was sitting at one end with Haley laying against her. Taylor was sitting at the other end with her knees up to her chest and her arms lightly wrapped around her legs. She was engrossed in the story of how the two girls fell in love.

"And that's the beginning of the Baley love story." Haley said as she turned in Brooke's arms to smile at her girlfriend. She then turned her head to smile at her sister.

"Baley?" Taylor asked amused.

"Peyton's idea." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Wow, you two have been through a lot to be together." Taylor said.

"Yeah, we've overcome every hurdle because we've had each other." Haley said smiling up at Brooke again.

Taylor smiled at them as well, truly happy to see her sister so in love. She hated having to break the mood but it had to be brought up. "Well, I got one more hurdle for you." Taylor said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong Tay?" Haley asked.

Taylor sighed before looking Haley dead in the eye. "The James Gang is coming."

Haley's eyed bugged out slightly. "All of them?"

"All of them." Taylor confirmed.

"When?"

"This weekend, to see you perform at the fair."

"Oh God." Haley said frustrated putting her hand on her forehead.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"All my brothers and sisters are coming." Haley said burring her head in Brooke's shoulder and pouting slightly.

"Mom and Dad too." Taylor added

"Oh great." Haley said sarcastically with a groan.

"Are they really that bad?" Brooke asked Taylor with a small laugh.

"Yes!" Taylor and Haley answered in unison.

"Oh, come on. You're exaggerating." Brooke said looking at Haley and then at Taylor who both still had serious faces on. Brooke was now worried. "Aren't you?"

"Just wait." Taylor said with a devilish smile. "You'll see."

"Oh great, well that's terrifying." Brooke said as she kissed the top of Haley's head. "We should hurry if we're gonna meet everyone at Tric." Brooke said as gently lifted Haley off of her and stood up.

"Okay, go get ready. I'll be in, in a minute." Haley said smiling at Brooke as she eyed over to Taylor. Brooke got the hint and smiled as she headed back to their bedroom. Once Haley heard the bedroom door shut, she turned her attention back to her sister. "So are you really okay with this?"

"Of course I am Haleybub." Taylor said pulling her sister into a hug. "You look happy. And I mean really happy, much happier than I ever saw you with Nathan. And least I haven't slept with this one. Not that I wouldn't mind. You definitely scored two for two in the hottie department."

Haley laughed nervously at her sister before turning her head toward her bedroom. "Hey Brooke, keep a safe distance from Taylor, ok!"

**OTH**

Mr. and Mrs. James scanned around as they walked up the stairs into the club. "Wow, I can't believe how great this place looks as a club." Mrs. James said.

"You're surprised? It looked like a night club when we were here for their reception." Mr. James said smiling as he looked around as well.

"Very true." Mrs. James said with a nod. She looked about the crowd again and noticed Lucas walking past her. "Speaking of." She said with a smile as she lightly grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, Mr. and Mrs. James, its good to see ya." He said with a genuine smile as he lightly hugged Mrs. James. "Haley didn't tell me you guys were in town." He said shaking hands with Mr. James.

"She doesn't know yet sweetie. This is one of those surprise attacks we warned her about." Mrs. James said with a devilish smile. Lucas gave her a puzzling look as if to ask how she would know to even look for Haley at Tric. "She wasn't at the apartment and didn't answer her phone, so we decided to check the café. Your mom said she was here." She said again smiling.

"Where is our youngest, anyways?" Mr. James asked looking around.

"Oh, I don't know." Lucas lied as he began to look around. He knew exactly where Haley was. She was with Brooke over in the back corner where their group had their own VIP section. He wasn't sure if Haley had told them about Brooke and for Haley's sake, he didn't want them to find out this way. "I think she's over there." He said pointing to the opposite end of the club.

As they began to walk away, Mr. James saw Haley appear from the VIP corner talking to Peyton. "Oh, there she is." He said nodding his head in that direction. Lucas sighed in defeat and walked after them hoping he could prevent them from seeing any interaction between the two girls. As they walked toward Haley, Brooke came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. The parents stopped dead in their tracks and watched from a distance as Haley smiled, turned her head to give Brooke a kiss on the lips, then got comfortable in Brooke's embrace before continuing her conversation with Peyton. Lucas looked at Haley's parents again and could tell they were a bit shocked.

"I can explain." Lucas tried to intervene.

Mrs. James smiled at him softly and patted his arm. "Lucas, sweetheart, there really isn't much more explaining that needs to be done." She looked at Haley again with a smile before looping her arm through her husband's. "Now, Haley is going to be very thrown by all of this, so you tell her we will be in the café and to come talk to us when she has found the nerve."

"We're not going to go talk to her now?" Mr. James asked.

"Do you have any idea on what to say right now?" She said glaring at him slightly.

"Well, no." He said realizing he was wrong.

"Okay then, this gives us time to stall and build a game plan. Let's go." She said pulling him toward the stairs. She then stopped and turned toward Lucas again. "By the way, tell her to bring…"

"Brooke." Lucas offered.

"Brooke." Mrs. James said as she nodded and smiled again.

Once they walked down the stairs, he looked toward his friends and let out a large breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He cracked her knuckles out of nervous habit as he walked over to the girls, preparing to lay a bombshell on them. No one else could hear what was he said to them, but even over the load music, lots of people heard Brooke and Haley simultaneously yell "What?!" in horror.

**OTH**

"I told you their marriage was a bad idea. It wasn't meant to be, they didn't even make it to college together." Mr. James said taking a sip of coffee.

"Things with Nathan did end badly, but I assure you, she does seem happy with Brooke." Karen said as she took a sip of her coffee. "And, she is definitely a lot more confident in her decision. I remember when she came in here the day she got married she looked so timid and scared. With Brooke, it was different. They marched in here hand and hand and just told me. She didn't even have to think twice about it. " She took one more sip before putting the cup down.

"Well at least our daughter is finally showing some liberalism." Mrs. James said slightly raising her cup as if making a toast. She then saw Haley and Brooke walking into the café. "Speaking of." She said with a smile.

"Oh, do I even want to know what you two were talking about?" Haley said frowning slightly in embarrassment as she leaned over to hug her mother.

"Probably not." Mrs. James said as Haley walked around the table and hugged her dad before returning to her position next to Brooke.

"I'll let you guys talk." Karen said getting up a smiling at both girls.

They nervously smiled back. Haley then cleared her throat. "Mom, Dad, this is Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke said waiving shyly.

Mrs. James and Mr. James both smiled and nodded in return.

Haley gave Brooke a small smile before looking at her parents. "I wanted to tell you…"

"Stop." Mrs. James said, holding up one finger as she stood, then walked toward her daughter. "Just answer me one question."

"Ok." Haley said a little worried.

"Are you happy?" Mrs. James asked with a smile.

Haley sighed as a smile spread across her face. She looked at Brooke than back at her mother. "Yes."

"Good." Mrs. James said with a smile. "Then there is nothing to explain."

"You really are okay with this?" Haley asked.

"We let you get married at seventeen didn't we? That kinda took all the shock value out of anything else you did. " Mr. James added.

"I thought maybe you would be disappointed in me." Haley said frowning.

"Haley, we will never be disappointed in you for following your heart." Mrs. James said as she gently cupped Haley's chin. "Now Brooke, come sit down so we can grill you and severely embarrass out daughter." Mrs. James said as she gently grabbed Brooke's arm, pulling her towards the table. Both girls smiled at each other then giggled as they sat down. Karen saw the exchange from behind the counter and smiled.

**OTH**

Mrs. James and Mr. James were standing at the gate of the concert area waiting for their children. They knew Taylor would be arriving shortly with Haley and Brooke, but they hoped the other seven would get there in time. They began looking around, to make sure they weren't missing them.

"Hey, here comes Nathan!" Mr. James said excitedly as he saw Nathan walking toward them.

Nathan smiled as he and Peyton walked up to Haley's parents. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. James." Nathan said as he shook Mr. James's hand.

"Oh Nathan, it is so good to see you," Mrs. James said as she gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too." He said hugging her back. "Oh, this Peyton." He said looking back at the blonde.

"Oh yes, I remember you. You were the other friend with Lucas and Brooke that threw the reception." Mrs. James said. Peyton smiled but they all fell into an uncomfortable silence at the mention of Brooke and the wedding reception in the same sentence. Mrs. James knew she had to break the silence quickly since she was the one who brought it up.

"How are you doing?" Mrs. James asked gently.

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly as he looked at Peyton. "I'm doing much netter."

"Good, because we are so sorry things didn't work out, Nate." Mr. James said giving Nathan a comforting pat on the back. "We hope the very best for you."

Nathan was about to answer them when he saw Haley, Brooke, and Taylor walking toward them. He smiled somewhat sadly at them and thought of turning to walk away. Mr. James, seeing Nathan's discomfort, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nathan gave him a thankful smile as the girls reached the group.

Haley smiled at Nathan and was about to say something but Peyton, sensing the tension in the group, grabbed her two best friends by the arms, "Hey walk with me for minute." She said as she dragged them off.

"Okay." Haley said somewhat confused as she looked back at Nathan.

Taylor watched the girls leave then turned her attention back to Nathan. "How you doin, little brother in law?" Taylor said lightly poking him in the side.

"I'm hanging in there." He said as he smiled slightly at her nickname for him.

Taylor smiled as well but it quickly faded as she looked behind him.

"I hope you got a tight grip then." Mrs. James said looking over his shoulder as well.

"Why?" Nathan asked

"James Gang in the house!" A young man yelled as he walked up the group. "Taylee, my girl, give your big brother a hug." He said as he picked Taylor up and hugged her.

"Brother?" Nathan whispered to Mrs. James and Mr. James.

"Mark, our youngest son." Mrs. James said shaking her head yes.

"And there's the rest of them." Mr. James said seeing his other sons walking up to them.

"The rest of them? Oh great." Nathan said under his breath.

Mark then turned his attention toward his parents and gave them a quick hug as the other brothers walked up as well to exchange hellos with their parents and Taylor. Nathan tried to carefully slip away but stopped as he felt a strong hand on the back of his shoulder. He turned to see a younger version of Mr. James, smiling at him.

"Hey, you must be Nathan. I'm Sam, Haley's oldest brother. Nice to meet you."

Nathan smiled at him uncomfortably and shook his hand as another brother came over.

"What's up Nate, I'm Michael." The man said as he shook Nathan's hand before looking around. "Where is the little wife anyways?" He asked.

Nathan smiled uncomfortably again and began to look around for Haley as well.

**OTH**

Haley and Brooke were walking hand in hand alongside Peyton as they headed back to the concert area. The smile from Haley's face quickly faded as she saw all of her siblings standing there with Nathan. Brooke noticed as the features in Haley's face shifted and she frowned as well as she saw the group.

"I can stay back if you want." Brooke said pulling Haley to a gentle stop.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Haley said slightly offended.

"Just checking." Brooke said with a smile. "Just making sure you want to do this."

"I want to do this." Haley said as she sighed and placed her hand on Brooke's waist rubbing her side lightly. "More than you know."

"Then what's wrong?" Brooke asked gently as she tucked some hair behind Haley's ear.

Haley smiled at the contact but then turned to face the group. "I just feel bad for Nathan." She said as she grabbed Brooke's hand, continuing to walk.

"Guaranteed to be awkward." Peyton said in her trademarked sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah." Brooke and Haley said simultaneously.

Viviane spotted Haley first. "Haley!" She yelled as she ran to her, immediately engulfing her little sister in a hug. The force of the impact caused Haley to loose her grip on Brooke's hand. Viviane then began to talk Haley's ear off as they walked the rest of the way back to the group, leaving Brooke and Peyton to follow behind them.

As Haley reached her family, her brothers and sisters greeted her with smiles and wild shouts of hello. Even from behind, Brooke could tell that Haley was a little overwhelmed by them all and she wanted nothing more than to put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's back. Instead, she decided to just stand beside Haley and wait for the excitement to die down.

"What are you all doing here?" Haley asked smiling.

"Come one lil sis, you think we would miss a big day like this?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, you got married so fast that we all missed out on that." Sandra said.

Haley and Brooke both gave Nathan an apologetic look as they saw his face fell.

"But that's okay, we got all weekend to torture your husband." Sam said as he playfully grabbed Nathan by the shoulder.

"My husband?" Haley asked. She then looking at her parents. "Don't you tell them anything?"

"Tell us what?" Michael asked.

Haley sighed and looked down at her feet before looking back up. "Nathan and I got an annulment. We broke up."

The group fell silent. The siblings kept looking at each other, not quite sure what to say. They then all began to look between Nathan and Haley. The scrutiny seemed to be more than Nathan could take.

"I…I can't…" He tried to say as he began to walk backwards.

Haley looked at him sympathetically. "Its okay, Nate." She said with a small smile.

Nathan nodded as he turned to walk away.

"I think I'll go after him." Peyton said easily as she looked at Haley.

Haley smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder, showing her appreciation and approval of her choice of actions. Peyton smiled back at Haley then squeezed Brooke's hand for good luck before leaving to go after Nathan.

"Haley, I don't get it. I thought the whole reason you stopped touring with Michelle Branch was to save your marriage. What happened?" Sandra asked.

Haley looked at Brooke. "We changed." She said with a smile, still looking at her girlfriend. Brooke smiled back as well, enjoying the loving look she saw in Haley's eyes.

Mark noticed the interaction first and spoke up. "Hey Haley, who's your friend?"

Haley shook her head slightly as she was jarred out of the trace of Brooke's eyes.

"This is Brooke." Haley said. She then took a deep breath and grabbed Brooke hand, interlocking their fingers. "She's my girlfriend."

Again, her siblings said nothing as they all stood there with their mouths open. Brooke looked at Haley and then at Taylor as if asking for help.

"You guys, say something." Taylor said firmly.

"What do you want us to say?" Mark asked, slightly angry.

"Tell me you are okay with this." Haley asked nervously.

"And if were not?" Michael asked shoving his hand into his pockets.

"Then that's your problem." Haley said slightly angered.

"Hales, we just don't get it. You were married. To a man. What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Haley, just because your marriage to Nathan didn't work out doesn't mean you have to give up on men all together." Vivian asked.

"This has nothing to do with Nathan or men in general. I love Brooke." Haley said slightly frustrated.

Again, no one said anything. Haley finally had had enough. "Ok, look. You all have two choices, either get over it, or get out of here. I haven't seen most of you in five years and I really don't care if I don't see you for another five. Since Mom and Dad left, Brooke and my friends have been my only family. Mom, Dad, and Taylor are okay with us, so get the hell over it!"

Everyone jumped slightly at Haley's outburst, including Brooke. Haley then turned to walk away, practically dragging Brooke with her. Brooke then pulled her hand away from Haley to put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders as they walked. "I am so proud of you." Brooke said as she kissed the side of Haley's head. "By the way, your siblings are scary. There sure are a lot of them."

Haley laughed slightly. "Yeah, that's why they're nicknamed the James Gang." She said as wrapped her arm around Brooke's waist as they walked away.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Mrs. James said as she started to walk away with Mr. James in toe, who just shook his head in disappointment.

Taylor gave her siblings the evil eye as well. "Dumb asses." She spat as she turned to follow Haley and Brooke.

**OTH**

No one could have known how upset Haley was by the way she performed. She and Brooke were flawless and she credited it all to Brooke being her rock, her strength. Michelle Branch stood next to Chris watching as the girl's finished their set.

"I told you." Chris said with a cocky smile on his face.

Michelle just shook her head smiling. "So you were right for once, you want a gold star?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and smiled again as he pulled the guitar strap over his head. He adjusted it as he saw Haley and Brooke coming off of the stage. "Not bad, ladies. Not bad at all."

The girls smiled at him as he walked passed them and on to stage. They were a little caught off guard by Chris Keller actually giving them a compliment. They both look at Michelle with an arched eyebrow as if to ask her what he was up to.

"Don't mind him. I think he hit his head this morning." Michelle said with a smile.

"That would explain it." Brooke said as they all laughed.

Haley suddenly remembered her manners. "Oh, Michelle you remember Brooke, right?"

Michelle smiled and nodded. "I could I forget. You are the only fan that has ever asked me to endorse them for student body president."

Brooke looked almost embarrassed by the memory. Haley laughed and put her arm around Brooke's waist and nudged her in the shoulder with her chin. "Well I'm sure it helped, you won didn't you?" Haley said smiling into Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah, must have." Brooke said as she looked down at Haley and smiled.

Michelle watched them closely and smirked to herself as it became perfectly obvious that the girls were together.

"Well, good luck Michelle. We'll see you later." Haley said grabbing Brooke's hand.

"Oh, wait Haley, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone." Michelle asked.

Haley looked at Brooke and Brooke smiled in return. "I'll go meet up with everyone. I'll see you in a minute." Brooke said as she kissed the side of Haley's head. She then smiled and slightly waived good-bye to Michelle.

**OTH**

Brooke and Peyton were sitting on a railing at the very back of the seating area. They were in no way interested in watching Chris Keller perform so they to just watch as people walked by. Brooke noticed that Peyton's eyes had been glued to Nathan as he talked to Lucas and then to Haley's parents.

"So were planning on telling us that you and Nate were back together?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at her a little guilty. "I know, I know. I need to tell Haley."

"Oh, she knows." Haley said with a smile as walked up behind them.

"Hey!" Brooke said surprised with a big smile as she was happy to see her girlfriend. She threw an arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Are you okay with it?" Peyton asked.

"Yes Peyton, I am." Haley said as she put her arm around Brooke's waist.

"Are you sure, its not weird?" Peyton asked.

"You're asking us?" Brooke butted in, looking between herself and Haley.

"True." Peyton said with a smile.

"I love you both very much and I want you two to be happy, okay?" Haley said sincerely.

"Okay." Peyton said smiling again and putting a thankful hand on Haley's shoulder.

"So what did Michelle want?" Brooke asked Haley.

Haley quickly looked down on her feet but Brooke could tell by the tension in Haley's face that she was frowning.

"Hales?" Brooke asked gently.

Haley looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

Brooke immediately jumped over the fence and brought her hands to Haley's shoulders.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brooke asked again.

Haley let out a small sigh. "Can we walk for a minute?" She said with pleadings eyes.

"Sure." Brooke said as a small smile before looking back at Peyton.

"I'll be right here." Peyton said letting her friends know she understood that they needed to be alone.

They girls walked hand and hand in complete silence for a few minutes before Haley let out a long sigh. "Michelle asked her to go to L.A. with her for a while." Brooke pulled them to a stop and then just stared at Haley. She took in a defeated breath before continuing. "One of the record executives remembered me from the tour and liked my contest demo. He told Michelle to ask if I wanted to go to L.A. to record duets for her new album and for Chris' too. If they like what I've done they may offer me a deal."

"Haley that's amazing!" Brooke said engulfing her girlfriend in a hug. Haley was thankful for the positive reaction and hugged Brooke back. She loved the comforting feeling of being wrapped in Brooke's arms and tried to sink deeper into the hug. Brooke smiled into Haley's hair and gave her a kiss on top of the head before pulling away. "So why do you look so sad then?" Brooke asked as she took Haley's hand and lead them over to a bench to sit down.

"I would have to leave in three days. They want me to finish this last leg of the tour on their way back to L.A."

"Oh." Brooke said sadly. "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe six months." Haley said sadly, knowing this was the part that would make Brooke upset. "And if I get the record deal, maybe permanently." Haley looked down at her hands on her lap before looking over at Brooke.

Brooke let out a long breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She was contemplating the best way to address the situation. She was proud of Haley and excited for her but then again she didn't want her to leave. She was going to miss her and was afraid of losing her. "What do you want to do?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know." Haley said quietly then looked over at Brooke. "What should I do?"

Brooke frowned slightly as she pulled Haley toward her to get her to lean on her shoulder. "Oh sweetheart, I can't answer that for you." Brooke said placing a small kiss on the top of Haley's head.

Haley smiled slightly at the feeling of Brooke's comforting kiss. "If I go, I don't get to graduate high school with you and everyone else."

Brooke laughed lightly. "So what? You're gonna be a rock star."

Haley then sat up straight and turned to face Brooke. "What about us?"

Brooke tried not to look sad. "I don't know." Haley looked down at her lap again and Brooke could tell that she about to cry. She used one finger to life Haley's chin up to make her girlfriend look at her. "We will work it out okay? If you truly want to go, I will support you and will do anything I have to for you."

Haley sighed and smiled, feeling so relieved that Brooke had reacted to this much better than Nathan had. "I love you, Brooke. No matter what, know that I love you."

Brooke gave her an award winning smile. "I know baby, I love you too." She said as she pulled Haley closer and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

23


	14. The Grand Finale

OTH

**Chapter Summary: **Haley makes a decision about going to LA and Brooke makes two decisions that rocks their world. LAST CHAPTER!

**Music In My Heart**

**Chapter 14 – The Grande Finale**

The girls were still sitting on the bench, contemplating the future when Haley saw Peyton and Jason, one of the production assistants, running their way. She sat up and looked at Brooke with a raised eyebrow before getting up and heading toward them. Brooke stood up as well and lightly held Haley's hand as they began to walk.

"What's up?" Haley asked once they met up with Peyton and Jason.

"Michelle wants to know if you will sing the usual with her." The young man asked.

"Ha, how fitting." Haley said as she laughed and rolled her eyes slightly at the irony of the situation.. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Ok, let's go." Jason said grabbing the walkie talkie off of his belt clip. "Ok, I got her. We're on out way back."

"What's 'the usual'?" Peyton asked falling in step next to Haley.

"You'll see." She said sadly looking at Brooke. Brooke frowned and looked down at the ground for a few seconds trying to hold in the tears she refused to let fall. The last thing she wanted to do was make Haley feel guilty about this amazing opportunity. Peyton eyed both girls suspiciously but decided not to push the issue, knowing that if either of them wanted to talk about it, they would.

**OTH**

Brooke and Peyton leaned against the equipment cases as they watched Jason help Haley attach her ear piece and mic pack. Peyton smiled to herself as she looked over at her best friend and noticed that Brooke looked so nervous for Haley, as if she was the one who about to go sing a duet with Michelle Branch. Haley on the hand looked calmed, yet distracted. This made Peyton frown slightly as she made a mental note to ask Brooke what had them both so upset before.

"You're all set, Haley." Jason said, finally pulling down the back of Haley's shirt, having finished hooking up the mic pack. "Good luck."

"Thanks Jason." Haley said with a smile as she adjusted the earpiece. She walked toward Brooke and held her arms out. Brooke smiled as she pushed off of the equipment case and gathered Haley in her arms. "I love you." Haley said leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I love you too." Brooke as she laid a kiss on the side of Haley's head.

Haley smiled and sighed contently as she pulled away. "Stay close, ok?"

"Like I would be anywhere else." Brooke said flashing a smile.

Haley smiled back and was about to reply when they heard the crowd begin to applaud. She turned around to see Michelle come off the stage and drink from a bottle of water that Jason handed her. "You ready?' She asked with an encouraging smile.

"Always." Haley said confidentially.

"Okay, I'll see you out there." Michelle said as she turned to head back on stage.

Haley turned back to smile at Brooke one more time. She then started to walk away but felt Brooke's hand in hers again and noticed that Brooke was standing right next to her as walked to the stage.

They stopped at the entrance and Brooke gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Brooke meant more than just right this minute and she hoped that she conveyed it in the tone of her voice. By look in Haley's eyes, she got the point and smiled once more before releasing Brooke's hand and turned to walk away. Brooke playfully smacked Haley on the butt and flashed a million dollar innocent smile when Haley turned around to playfully glare at her. Now that Haley wasn't watching, Brooke allowed her brave front to falter a little and she began to frown. Luckily, Peyton walked up next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they heard Michelle introduce Haley.

"Now, as I'm sure most of you know, Haley toured with me a while back." Michelle said which caused the crowd to cheer. "And there was a song that Haley used to sing with me every night. Its one of my favorite songs and who better to sing it with me than a true Carolina girl." This time the crowd roared causing Haley to laugh, a little embarrassed, as she hooked her microphone into the stand. Michelle took off her guitar and handed it to Haley. "I trust you still remember how to use this thing?" Michelle said with a wink.

"Yeah, I think I remember." Haley said sarcastically as she put the guitar strap over her head. She then grabbed a hold of it and began to the play the intro to the song.

"This is Heads Carolina, Tails California." Michelle said as the rest of the band joined in. The crowd cheered again as she began to sing.

_Baby, what do you say we just get lost?  
Leave this one horse town_

_like two rebels without a cause. _

(Haley looked over at Brooke and gave her a sad smile)  
_I got people in Boston.  
Ain't your daddy still in Des Moines?  
We can pack up tomorrow.  
Tonight, let's flip a coin_

(Haley locked eyes with Brooke as she began to sing, as if singing to her)

_  
__**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
**_

(Michelle looked at Haley out of the corner of her eye as she noticed the inner battle portrayed on her friend's face. Haley felt like the song totally represented her life at that moment as she was torn between going to California and staying in North Carolina with Brooke.)

_  
We can load what we own in the back of a U-haul van.  
Couple modern day Moses', searchin for the promised land._

(Haley was so lost in thought that she almost for got to sing her line)

_**We can go four hundred miles before we stop for gas. **__  
We can drive for a day, and then we'll take a look at the map._

(Haley looked at Brooke again and began to sing to her)

_**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
Heads, Carolina Tails, California.**__  
_

_  
_Haley then began to play the guitar solo, just like she used to do every night. She usually played it much longer than it actually is in the song so Michelle had time to get a drink of water and breathe for minute. Plus it gave Haley a chance to show off her guitar skills. As Haley played, Michelle walked over to where Brooke was standing, totally mesmerized, and took a long sip from the bottle that Jason handed her. The trance was broken as Brooke noticed Michelle was standing next to her and smiled politely.

Michelle smiled back. "You know the words to this song, Brooke?" She asked.

"Sure, I do. It's one of Haley's favorites." Brooke said lightly rolling her eyes.

"Good." Michelle said grabbing Brooke's hand. "Then come sing it with her." She said as they began to walk.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised.

"She loves you Brooke. I know she would love to have you out there with her."

Brooke still looked unsure.

"Did she tell you what I offered her?" Michelle asked gently.

"Yeah." Brooke said sadly.

"Then don't miss this opportunity to be out there with her." Michelle said as she pulled Brooke into walking again. Haley smiled widely was she saw Michelle dragging Brooke onto stage. Brooke shrugged lighted and tried to push down all her nervousness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brooke Davis!" Michelle said as she stopped walking but flung Brooke in Haley's direction. "All you, girls!" She said happily as she winked at Haley and left the stage. Haley gave her a knowingly smile as she locked eyes with Brooke and began to sing.

_We're gonna get outta here if we gotta ride a Greyhound bus.  
Girl, we're bound to outrun the bad luck that's tailin' us  
_

(Haley smiled and nodded at Brooke to sing into her mic with her.)

_  
__**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
Somewhere greener, somewhere warmer.  
Up in the mountains, down by the ocean.  
Where? It don't matter, as long as we're goin'  
Somewhere together. I've got a quarter.  
**_**Heads, Carolina Tails, California.  
**

_O--oh, __**California**__! _(both girls slightly nodded to each other in understanding)

_Ooh ooh yeah __**Carolina**__! __California__!_

The crowd erupted as they finished the song. The girls smiled at one another as Haley took Brooke's hand and raised them over their heads before bowing. Haley then quickly pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Go to California, Haley." Brooke whispered in her ear.

"Come with me." Haley said immediately not letting go of Brooke.

"Really? You want me to go with you?" Brooke asked pulling away so she could see Haley's face.

"Yes, I do. More than anything." Haley said. "I'm not going without you."

**OTH**

After the show, everyone went to an exclusive tent on the fairgrounds for Michelle's VIP party. All of Haley friends and family were allowed to come, which they all did, including her siblings and Nathan. Haley and Brooke were avoiding all of them for now, hell bent on finding Michelle.

"Haley!" Michelle yelled from her spot next to Chris. Once Haley turned around to find her, Michelle waived her over. Haley smiled and grabbed Brooke's hand as they headed towards them

"So, did you decide?" Michelle asked.

Haley took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm in!"

"Good." Michelle said with a genuine smile.

"Glad to see to you join us, James." Chris said ruining the moment. "But you Brooke, I will definitely miss." He gave Brooke his cocky grin that made her want to puke or punch him, she wasn't sure. She settled on glaring at him.

"Actually, I want Brooke to come with me." Haley said giving Brooke's hand a gentle squeeze, which her girlfriend returned.

"Oh Haley, I don't know." Michelle said trying not to hurt her feelings. "No offense Brooke, but this is serious. Haley needs to concentrate completely on her music right now. And she's going to be recording as a back up singer and guest artist anyways, so it's not like there is any work for you right now."

"But I still need a back up singer while I finish the tour with you." Haley argued.

Michelle lightly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Haley. I just don't think its going to work out."

"I'm not going without her." Haley said firmly as she began to walk away.

"Haley, its okay." Brooke cut in trying to prevent her from saying something she would regret. "I'll just go stay with my parents in L.A. At least we'll be closer than if I stay here."

"You would put up with your parents just to be close to me?" Haley seriously questioned.

Brooke nodded with a smile.

"Haley, wait!" Michelle yelled to her. Haley turned around to see Michelle and Chris walking up to them. "Haley, I need to know, you left your husband behind in Tree Hill. Why is it bothering you so much, to leave this time?" Michelle asked gently, genuinely concerned.

"Because, I know in my heart that I can NOT do this without her." Haley said with conviction in her voice.

Michelle sighed and thought about it for a moment. She then looked up at Chris as if asking for his opinion. "Well, at lease will get a good lesbo draw out of them." He said with a shrug.

**OTH**

Taylor was sitting at a table with talking to some of her siblings when they could hear Brooke yelling behind him. They turned around to see Brooke with a hand full of Chris' hair pulling him down so she could yell in his ear.

"This isn't just some porno fantasy. This is my girlfriend! I love her more than anyone in this world and I will NOT let anyone disrespect her or our relationship, got it!" She said as she let go of his hair.

Taylor smiled and turned back towards her siblings. "See, I told you so."

They all nodded as they began to think about what they had done to their little sister.

"James Gang, lets go." Sam said as he picked up his drink.

Everyone stood except for Taylor. She knew what they had to do.

Sam looked over at Haley and smiled before looking down at Taylor. "Bring her outside when she's done?"

"Sure." Taylor said with a smile as she watched the seven of them leave.

**OTH**

Haley and Brooke followed Taylor out of the tent, excitedly telling her their plans to go on tour and then to L.A. All of the happiness in Haley's face vanished as she saw Sam walking towards her and her other six siblings leaning or sitting against the fence.

"What now, butthead?" Taylor said rudely to her oldest brother.

"Watch your mouth, Taylor," Sam said, "I'm still your big brother." He smiled sadly as he looked at Haley. "Even if I am a butthead." Haley looked up at him confused as she saw him smile. "We all messed up and we know it." He looked back to the rest of the siblings and they all nodded as well. "It's just that, well," he sighed lightly trying to think of how to explain it, "You're our baby sister Haley. It's hard for all of us to think of you as this amazing young woman now." He paused to smile slightly at Brooke before look back at Haley. "We love you and as long as you are happy, we are all happy for you." He looked over his shoulder at the rest of his siblings. "Right?!"

"Right!" They all said as they walked toward Haley and Brooke. One by one the James siblings made proper introductions to Brooke. She was a little overwhelmed by all of them but calmed down as she noticed the beaming smile on Haley's face.

Vivian engulfed Brooke in a big hug and whispered in her ear. "My brothers' egos were just crushed that their baby sis snagged a bigger hottie than any of them have ever had." She said with a small laugh which caused Brooke to laugh to.

"I heard that!" Mark said. "Besides, that's not entirely true. We were looking forward to giving Nathan a hard time for corrupting our little Haley." He eyed Brooke up and down. "But in your case, I don't blame her one bit!"

"Thanks I think." Brooke said laughing at his lame guy-like way of giving her a compliment.

"You are such a perv!" Haley said smacking her brother in the arm.

**OTH**

Brooke and Haley walked around fair grounds so Haley could have some alone time with her family before they left. After breaking the news to Peyton that they were leaving, Brooke realized she needed a little one on one time with her best friend, anyways.

As they walk past the vendor's booths, Peyton noticed that Brooke was unusually quiet and when she looked over at her, she saw her friend deep in thought. "I can't believe you are both leaving." Peyton said as she bumped Brooke with her hip.

"I can't either." Brooke said with a small smile as she eventually looked over at the blonde and threw her arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you, P Sawyer, but I wouldn't be able to stand to be away from her."

"I know Brooke, you don't have to explain that to me." Peyton said as she put her arm around Brooke's waist and gave her a gentle squeeze, before untangle them. "This is huge commitment for you, moving across the country for her."

"I don't look at it that way." Brooke said with a bright smile as they continued to walk. "I just love her so much."

Peyton nodded in understanding as they walked on in silence, just looking around at the merchandise as they passed. Brooke thought about what Peyton said about commitment as she suddenly stopped at one booth in particular.

It took Peyton a second to realize that Brooke had stopped. She quickly turned back toward her friend. "What's up?" She asked as she looked at Brooke then at the case that the brunette was staring at. Peyton then looked back up at Brooke in panic. "You're not serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything." Brooke said as she quickly pulled her wallet from her purse.

**OTH**

After they finished packing, Haley went out onto the porch and sat on the chase. She fanned herself with hand before deciding to take off her sweatshirt and threw it on the chair next to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rolled up the pant legs of her sweatpants before she sighed, placed her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. A small smile crept across her lips as she thought about the first kiss she had shared with Brooke in the rain.

When Brooke walked out on to the porch she stopped, totally memorized by how at peace Haley looked in that moment. _I want her to always look that happy_, Brooke thought, _I hope I am always the cause of that happiness. _

Before she was detected, Brooke ducked back inside the apartment and reappeared a few minutes later with two sodas in hand. Haley had moved and was now lying across the chase. She smiled when she saw Brooke come out with two sodas in her hands. She couldn't help but notice that she was wearing her "super short-short shorts." Brooke returned the smile as set the sodas down on the table and smacked Haley's butt, wanting her girlfriend to move over. Haley laughed slightly as she did so. _Love to see that some things never change_. She thought as she waited for Brooke to get comfortable behind her.

Brooke draped her arm around Haley and squeezed, causing the blonde to close her eyes and smile, loving the feeling of being in Brooke's arms. As she reaches for her girlfriend's hand, Haley notices that Brooke was clutching something for dear life. "Whatcha got?" She asked playfully as she began to pry Brooke's fingers open.

"Just something for you." Brooke tried to say in a confident voice but her voice broke.

Haley looked over her shoulder questioningly, wondering why Brooke seemed so nervous, before going back to her task. When she finally saw the box in the palm of Brooke's hand, she stared at it for a moment before sitting straight up. She looked at Brooke who looked a little nervous as she sat up as well.

"Brooke, what did you do?" Haley asked with a nervous smile.

"Just open it, Haley. Please." Brooke replied with a nervous smile of her own.

Haley then hesitantly opened the box and inside sat two identical silver rings with three small stones on them. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and she knew her mouth was hanging wide open. She was barely able to utter out her girlfriend's name.

Brooke, sensing Haley's fear, took the box from her and took out one of the rings. She began to play with it between her fingers as she spoke. "The boys were wrong about one thing. Canada is not the only place where we can get married. You and I, we can sorta get married in California. It's called a domestic partnership."

"Brooke…" Haley began nervously, only to be cut off by soft fingers on her lips.

"I'm not saying right now. I'm just saying some day." Brooke replied gently. She then took her fingers off of Haley's lips and picked up her hand. She placed the ring in Haley's palm then closed her hand around Haley's so Haley was holding the ring in her fist. "This is a promise ring because I promise that one day I will marry you."

"Oh Brooke." Haley gasped as she finally looked up at Brooke. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Brooke said with a small smile. "Then promise me, promise one day when we finish college or take a break from touring, or when the moment just feels right, that you will marry me."

Haley felt all of the air leave her lungs as she fought to hold back happy tears. All she could do was shake her head and managed to breathe out "Yes."

"What?" Brooke asked a little surprised. She wasn't sure if she heard Haley correctly.

"Yes, Brooke. I promise that one day I will marry you." Haley said with a huge smile.

Now it was Brooke's turn to be speechless. She settled with leaning in and giving Haley a long kiss on lips. They pulled away a few moments later and smiled at each other as Brooke slid the ring on Haley's finger. "The three stones represent the three promises that I'm making to you. I promise to support you, protect you, and love you with everything that I have."

Haley smiled widely as she watched Brooke slide the ring onto her finger. She then looked up into Brooke's beautiful brown eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief that she didn't really notice she was holding. "Here, allow me." She said taking the other ring from the box.

She picked up Brooke's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of Brooke's hand as she looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes once again. "Brooke, I make the same promise. One day I will marry you but starting today I will always support you, protect you and love you with all of my heart." She smiled again before looking down to slide the ring onto Brooke's finger.

"I think I'm really going to like calling you Tutor Wife again." Brooke said with a wink.

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaned in to capture Brooke's lips. The slow passionate kiss turned into one full of desire as their hands became entwined in each other's long hair. The kissing continued as Brooke reached under the hem of Haley's shirt and began to pull it. They broke the kiss long enough to take off their shirts before they continued to kiss.

"We should go inside," Haley mumbled between kisses, "the neighbors will see."

"Not if we lay down." Brooke said with an evil smirk as she wrapped her arm protectively around Haley at the back of her neck and leaned her down. Haley had never felt so safe wrapped up in Brooke's arms.

"I love you so much." Brooke whispered as she wiped some hair off of Haley's forehead.

"I love you too Brooke." Haley said with a small smile as she put her hand on Brooke's check and caressed it softly. The brunette smiled in return and then closed her eyes as she turned her face to kiss Haley's palm before trailing the kisses down Haley's arm which caused her giggle slightly.

As Brooke began to trail kisses across Haley's bra covered breast, Haley reached around and in one attempt, managed to unhook Brooke's bra. "Someone's been practicing." Brooke smirked moved over to kiss Haley's other breast.

"Why, yes I have." Haley said a little proud of herself. Her breath caught her throat, silencing her when she felt Brooke begin to rub between her legs. Brooke then moved up on her elbow slightly to unhook the front clasp of Haley's bra with her free hand. She pushed the material out of her way as she leaned down again to suck on an erect nipple.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley moaned as she arched her back slightly, trying to increase the pressure near Brooke's hand. Brooke smiled around Haley's nipple as she got the hint and moved her hand inside Haley's loose fitting sweatpants.

As she entered her she whispered into Haley's ear. "You are so wet."

"All for you." Haley whispered back in between moans.

Brooke smiled and kissed the side of Haley's head before moving down to her neck, all the while increasing the pressure with her hand. She added another finger without warning which made Haley moaned loudly, a sound that was mixed with pleasure and pain. When she looked up, Brooke noticed that Haley's eyes were closed. "Are you okay." She asked.

"Yes," Haley panted as she opened her eyes and looked directly at Brooke. "Please don't stop." She whispered as she wrapped her arm around Brooke's back, pulling her to her and kissing her hard. Brooke was only too happy to comply as she increased the pressure and the speed of her hand.

Haley moaned loudly again and Brooke tried to silence her with a kiss. Haley then snuck her hand between their bodies in order to caress Brooke's breast, which caused her to moan. She hand her fingers up and down Brooke's toned legs, feeling very thankful that she was wearing such short shorts. She was able to come up under them with ease and found her girlfriend was just as wet for her.

Brooke moaned even louder as Haley entered her and they quickly settled into a rhythm. Haley was aroused even more by being able to feel, see, and hear the pleasure she was giving to Brooke. She watched as the brunette closed her eyes and panted above her, while every one in a while she bit her lip to hold in a moan she feared may be too loud.

Brooke finally opened her eyes and looked down at Haley with a small smirk on her face as brushed her thumb up against Haley's clit. "Come for me, Haley." Brooke said in a low husky voice.

Haley could no longer control herself. As the orgasm ripped through her body, she shuttered and panted "I love you, I love you Brooke."

That was all it took for Brooke. It was the magic words. Watching her gorgeous girlfriend circum to the pleasure she was giving her, got Brooke hot enough. But as she watch Haley be overcome by the pleasure and emotion, the sound of her voice, panting I love you like a mantra, always made Brooke cum.

They held onto each other tightly as their bodies tensed and they rode out the last of their orgasms before collapsing back onto the chase again. They were slick with sweat, but they did not pull away from each other. Instead, Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around Haley's smaller frame and hugged her tight.

"I love you too." Brooke whispered as she kissed the top of Haley's head.

Haley smiled as she closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered as she snuggled into Brooke's chest.

Brooke laughed slightly. "The pleasure was all mine."

Haley shook her head and mumbled "no" against Brooke's skin.

Brooke laughed again before the settled into her comfortable silence. Moments later Brooke said with a laugh, "What a way to say good bye to the apartment."

"Oh yeah!" Haley said as she laughed as well.

**OTH**

Lucas, Nathan and Peyton had finally managed to get Brooke and Haley to let go of them and get on the bus. They waived once more as the door finally slid closed.

"It's got to be rough for them, leaving everything behind." Peyton said as she put her arm around Nathan.

"Yeah." He said quietly before a small smile appeared on his lips and he sighed. "At least they have each other."

"You know, the next show is just up in Raleigh, tomorrow night." Lucas said as he tucked both hands into his jeans pockets and looked over at Peyton and Nathan out of the corner of his eye. The three friends then shared a smile.

Haley stared out the window and a sad smile appeared on her face as she watched Nathan and Lucas walk away. She finally turned toward Brooke when she felt her girlfriend gently squeeze her hand.

"You're going to miss them, aren't you?" Brooke asked, smiling gently.

Haley shook her head. "Yeah, those boys have been my family for a long time."

Brooke nodded her head in understanding. "They always will be, you know?"

Haley laughed slightly as she laid her head down on Brooke's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Besides, you're my family too." She looked up at her girlfriend and smiled then brought the hand up to her lips and kissed the ring gently before she shifted so she could lean back against Brooke while she wrapped her arms around Haley. Brooke kissed the top of Haley's head and sighed with a smile as they interlocked their ring hands. They both sat in a comfortable silence for a long time looking at their joined hands, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the future they were going to have together.

**THE END**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
